Blame
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike is dealing with issues from his past; and to make matters worse two men break into Harvey's office at Pearson Hardmann. Mike is there when it happens and get's hurt. Harvey get's worried when he finds out and thinks than there may be more to this that meets the eyes; and that they may be after Mike! Protective Harvey! Hurt Mike! (MARVEY) SLASH
1. Chapter 1 - All Alone

Chapter 1

All Alone

Mike frowned as he glanced at his calendar on his computer; it was 2 days to his birthday and he was not looking forward to it. He was not big on birthday's especially his own, and he absolutely DID NOT celebrate it. No cards, no presents, no cake. He just treated it like any other day, well except last year he got a bit drunk; ok a lot drunk and got on his motorcycle and well he crashed and ended up getting a lecture from an old family friend who happens to be a doctor; he was instructed by his Grammy to keep an eye on Mike. Now with Grammy gone he had no one left and well Tom had been calling him more and more to check up on him. Mike had promised Tom he wouldn't ride his motorcycle again; (well his dad's, but now his) but he lied and had been riding it more and more as the nightmares kept recurring; about that night.

Mike rubbed a hand over his face as he leant back in his chair and stared at the calendar. He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone starting ringing, he picked it up; of course it was Tom. Mike glared at the phone, why couldn't Tom just back off. He wasn't his father.

"You know people usually answer their phones when they ring" Mike glanced over the phone to see Harvey standing there smirking at him and holding a folder at his side. He turned back to the phone frowned at it as he hit ignore and threw it on his desk.

"What do you want Harvey?" Mike tried to avoid sounding bitter but it came out that way and Harvey frowned as he raised an eyebrow

"Touchy today are we? Who was that?"

Before Mike could come up with witty comeback his phone started ringing again; vibrating on the desk. Mike closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was tired; he hadn't slept very well last night, on account on the nightmares. The phone stopped ringing and Mike glanced at Harvey and held out his hand for the file in Harvey's hand;

"Alright what do you need me to look at?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike and Mike would have shifted uncomfortably if he wasn't so tired and irritated.

"When was the last time you slept?" Mike blinked he had not expected to hear that

"Last night" Mike sighed

"How long?"

"Why does it matter Harvey?" Mike snapped and Harvey leant over his cubicle analysing him closely

"Mike" Mike knew that tone, it was one that meant Harvey was serious and not to be joked with

"I dunno a couple of hours" Mike shrugged and waved his hand like it was nothing

"Why? I sent you home at 9. What were you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep alright. Now give me the file"

"Why not Mike?" Harvey raised his eyebrows challengingly and Mike snapped

"Oh my god Harvey what are you my therapist! It's none of your business" Mike jumped up and snatched the file, then he snapped his mouth shut and groaned realising what he said, Harvey looked shocked at Mike, and Mike wasn't sure if it was because he yelled or because he said 'therapist'.

"Go home Mike" Harvey barked and Mike didn't hesitate as he slammed the file on his desk, grabbed his stuff and marched out not even looking back.

Mike let out a big breathe as he walked outside, it was dark and Mike looked at his phone it was only 7:30. He debated whether to get a cab or bike, he walked over to his bike and stared at it. He shook his head as he turned from his bike and went to get a cab.

He dumped his stuff on his couch and slumped down next to it and lent his head back. Thoughts of sleep filled his head and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~~SUITS~~

Sure enough Mike had the nightmare again; the police sirens, the lights and Grammy crying. Mike running out the house to find his parents and seeing the car on fire, then being pulled into a police car and driven away.

Then it switched to the funeral and Mike couldn't take it anymore. he yelled out and bolted upright;

"NO!"

Mike was panting as he stood up and got to the sink and filled up a glass of water. He raised it to his lips with a shaky hand and leant against the sink as he stared at the keys on his coffee table. He downed the rest of the glass and he thought screw it. Mike slammed the glass on the counter and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Then he grabbed his keys, phone, his big black helmet and leather jacket (also his father's) and slammed the front door shut behind him as he left. He put on his jacket and the helmet as he got onto his dad's black Harley Davidson motorcycle and started up the engine. Mike pushed down the visor as he swerved in and out of the traffic increasing in speed.

Mike loved being on his dad's bike, it was the only thing in his life he could control. He could decide where he went, how fast he would go and it made him feel close to his father. He thoughts wandered to that night as he thought about what he said to his father;

 _"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!"_

 _"I'm going to bed"_

 _"No you're not we're going to talk about what just happened. You want to explain what the hell you were thinking! You just cost us our client; what do you have to say to your mother and I!"_ Mike turned a corner hard as he kept going, he looked at the lights of the building as he blinked a tear out of his eyes and remembering the look of his father's face

 _"You're welcome"_

 _"Excuse me"_

 _"I said you're welcome. I was right, and I just saved him millions of dollars"_

 _"You're too smart for you own good"_ Mike winced at the bitterness that dripped from his father's voice, it still hurt even now and Mike shivered in his dad's leather jacket.

 _"I'm smarter than you!"_ Mike raced past a black sedan and didn't notice whose car it was as he sped down the road.

 _"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father!"_

 _"Why don't you just admit it, you hate that I'm not normal. Just admit you hate having a freak as a son!"_ Mike closed his eyes for a second trying to block out the memory and when he opened his eyes it was still there and he realised he'd come up to a red light and had to brake hard. He never fell off the bike but quickly recovered and tried to get his breathing under control and stop his hands shaking.

 _"Yeah that's it leave, your good at that!"_

 _"Alright fine what do you want me to say. Yes. I wish you were normal!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

Mike yanked his helmet off and felt his head get soaked, he only just realised it was raining. It was raining that night too. Mike felt his head get pounded with rain that he didn't hear his name being called. Then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out, it was Tom. He clicked accept;

"Mike finally"

"Tom what do you want?" Mike had to yell over the rain

"Where are you?"

"Out. I needed some air"

"No. Mike please don't tell me your on the bike again. You promised me!"

"I know I promised but I can't help it, it's just something I have to do. You don't understand!"

"Mike I know you still blame yourself but-"

"I'm not going to listen to this anymore!"

"Mike wait please, think about what you're doing. You're going to get yourself killed. This isn't what your parents would want Mike."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my father"

Mike hit the end cal button and instantly the screen lit up again, this time with Harvey. Mike hesitated as he stared at the screen. Then he hit ignore, slipped his helmet back on and started the bike up again, he blazed through the junction while the light was still red and only just avoided a car crossing from the other side, which honked at him as he swerved to avoid it. Then the light changed the green and the person in the black sedan sighed as they watched Mike turn the corner and disappear.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Start Of A Very Bad Day

Chapter 2

The Start Of A Very Bad Day

Harvey had noticed Mike's change in attitude this week, it had started on Monday with Mike not responding to Harvey's movie quote, he just gave Harvey a small smile. Harvey should have known then something was wrong. But he ignored it.

Then on Tuesday, Mike snapped at Louis in front of everyone and yelled at him, Harvey would have found it amusing under any other circumstance. But it was clear Mike was not in the mood to be messed with. Donna had noticed too and encouraged Harvey to speak to Mike, but as usual Harvey just said that it wasn't his problem. The thing was Harvey did care about Mike probably more than he should.; so it was his problem.

That leads to today, where Mike buried himself in work and avoided everyone by locking himself in the file room. Donna said it's because Mike was afraid of snapping at someone again; like Harvey or Jessica. Harvey didn't question how she knew this, as she was...well..Donna. But this concerned Harvey even more, and he had to find out what. Only this lead to Mike yelling at him and saying it was none of his business. Harvey shrugged it off and sent Mike home, but he was a little hurt. He may say he doesn't do feelings, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have them.

He stayed at work a little longer after that thinking about Mike. Then he had Ray drive him home, on the way though a motorcycle raced past them so fast that Harvey barely saw it, it was just a blur. He opened the window halfway as he peered out and saw the motorcycle brake fast and skid to the red light. He scoffed, at least he stopped at the red light.

Ray pulled the black sedan up next to the motorcycle and Harvey ran his eyes over the bike. It was amazing, it was clearly old but in perfect condition. Harvey had a slight interest in motorcycles but honestly he was too afraid to drive one, he's read too many cases about people dying from motorcycle accidents. His eyes moved to the person on the bike, it was clearly a man; Harvey ran his gaze over the leather jacket and tight jeans. He had to admit it was a little sexy seeing the man on the bike; badass. Which Harvey always found a turn on.

Harvey was still staring at the man when he took his helmet off, he turned his head to the side as the back of his head looked familiar. The blond hair. Then the man's head turned to the side and Harvey gasped; it was Mike! Harvey removed those thoughts he had of Mike being sexy and was shocked that Mike was on a motorcycle

"MIKE!" Harvey yelled as he opened the window fully and leant out. But it's clear Mike was somewhere else, deep in thought, this combined with the rain clearly meant Mike didn't hear him.

Harvey frowned, then saw Mike answer his phone. He swore, why didn't he think of that.

 _"Tom what do you want?"_ Lucky for Harvey, Mike was yelling so he could hear the conversation. Harvey wondered who this 'Tom' was, he didn't know anyone at the office called Tom so he must not work there. Then again Harvey didn't care about anyone else who worked at the firm, so he might.

 _"Out. I needed some air"_

 _"I know I promised but I can't help it, it's just something I have to do. You don't understand"_ Harvey could tell from Mike's voice and face that he was upset and he didn't like it

 _"I'm not going to listen to this anymore!"_

 _"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my father"_

Harvey's eyes widened at that last comment and he had a suspicion that whoever it was probably moaning about Mike being on the bike. And that it wasn't a boyfriend but someone close to Mike, a family friend?

As soon as Mike pulled the phone away from his ear and went to hang up, Harvey dialled Mike's number and watched as Mike stared at his call. When Mike hit ignore and sped off, Harvey felt his heart stop as Mike was nearly hit by a car as he rode through the red light. By the time it went green Mike had already gone around a corner.

When Harvey got back to hid condo he poured himself a glass of scotch and called Mike's number again. It rang and then went to voicemail.

Harvey watched some TV, but honestly was not paying attention as he stared at the rain and had so many images fill his head of Mike being in an accident. He couldn't resist as he dialled Mike's number again. Rang then voicemail. Rang then voicemail.

He could feel his heart racing as he paced his condo. Why was he so worried? Mike wasn't his responsibility. Except he was.

Harvey dialled again, only this time it didn't ring, just went straight to voicemail. Harvey rung another 10 times with no answer. He swore as he threw his phone on his bedside table and sat on the bed, it was 1 in the morning. Harvey laid on his bed and closed his eyes, vowing to go to Mike's place in the morning and confront him.

~~SUITS~~

Mike had ridden his bike for another hour before heading home. He parked his park in his neighbour's garage; she had kindly let him keep it there as it would be easily stolen on the street. Then he went up to his apartment and took off his jacket and put his helmet on the coffee table. He pulled out his phone intending to call Harvey back when he saw it was off, he swore as it was out of battery. Mike glanced at his clock and saw it nearly 10pm. He plugged in his phone charger and sat on the sofa to watch TV.

After a while he ordered Pizza and had a few beers whilst looking through his old photo album. He was resting against the back of his couch with the pizza box and beer on the floor and album in his lap. He turned the page and saw a picture of him with his mum at the science fair when he was 10. He got 2nd place for his remote control robot he made. He had spent 2 months working on it and was really proud of it, he didn't mind 2nd place he didn't really care about winning he just liked to build things. What upset him was that his dad was too busy to go and he didn't even care that he got 2nd place or about the robot, he was to focused on some case him and his mum was working on. They were both corporate lawyers the same as Mike is now. He had dreamed of being a lawyer like them when he was younger only he had changed his mind when his dad begun to spend less time with him. It's funny how life turns out, Mike ended up being a kicked out of college and still ended up a lawyer. Yet not the way he wanted, he knew if his parents were alive they would be disappointed of how he got here, his dad certainly would. He was a fraud, how could any parent be proud of that.

Mike stared at the picture on the opposite page of his 10th birthday, his parents standing next to him smiling as he blew out his candles. That was probably the last birthday he had that he had where he actually happy. He ran his hand over the picture and frowned as the memory filled his head, he turned the page quick to cut the memory off. The next picture was of his dad and him playing catch, that was the day after his birthday and it was probably the happiest memory he had of his dad. The rest were clouded with sadness and arguments. The next couple of years got more and more tense between them both. Mike flipped the pages and saw pictures of him and his mum, him and his Grammy but no more of him and his dad. He snapped the album shut and threw it so it skidded across the wooden floor and under his bed.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and he sipped his beer thinking about his dad. Sure he loved his dad, but he just felt like a big disappointment to him, and his mum. Mike knew long before that night that his dad never wanted a kid with his brain as a son, he wanted a normal kid. Once which loved to play sport, which wasn't the best at everything, one which didn't mouth off at clients, and one he could actually be proud of. That wasn't him and it never would be. He downed the rest of his beer and got another one.

Mike finished the pack of beer within the next hour and passed out on the floor drunk. He knew he had work tomorrow but the alcohol helped the memories from coming when he slept. He hoped his hangover wasn't that bad tomorrow, he knew Harvey would be pissed if he found him with a hangover at work.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike however only got a few hours sleep before he was awake again and couldn't get back to sleep. He glanced at his phone now on and saw about 20 missed calls from Harvey, Mike frowned, he didn't realise Harvey was so desperate to talk to him. Mike glanced at the time it was 4am so he knew there was no point calling Harvey as he would be asleep, he could message him though;

 _Phone died. I'm fine see you at work tomorrow_

Mike decided to keep it simple and although he said to Harvey see you at work, Mike knew he had to avoid Harvey tomorrow. He could just tell that Harvey was going to ask him what was wrong and Harvey had a way of getting people to talk. But not him, no way was he going to share his deep dark secrets with anyone; especially not Harvey

Mike went into his bedroom and sat on the floor in front of his closet staring at a box on the floor right at the back. It was labelled Mum and Dad, Grammy had given it to him a few years after they died but he refused to open it. He just couldn't, it was too painful. Now however the more he stared at the box, to more he wanted to open it. Mike clasped his hands together over his knees and drummed his thumb frantically. Finally he gave up and dragged the box out next to him, he wiped off the dust and put his hand on the top to pull open the lids when he froze.

He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready

Mike stood up and stared at the box before kicking it into the corner of his bedroom then going back into the kitchen and getting another beer. He knew he shouldn't, but it was the only way to stop the memories from haunting his dreams

~~SUITS~~  
Mike was woken up by pounding on his doors and he groaned as he moved his arm and knocked a bottle onto the floor making it smash. He winced as it sounded like a megaphone in his head. Turning his head away from the sunlight streaming in, he buried it in his left arm stretched out on the coffee table

"MIKE!" Someone yelled his name and his jumped and fell off the chair and onto the floor. He rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes

"Mike oh my god" Mike felt the presence lean over him and grab him, then helped him back into the chair. He leant his head back against the wall with his eyes closed trying to wait for the dizziness to pass

"Here" Mike felt the same someone who helped him up push a glass against his mouth and he sipped it. The water slipped down his throat and instantly felt better than the aftertaste of the alcohol last night

Mike slowly opened his eyes as he set the glass down to see Tom sitting on the arm of his couch with his forearms resting on his knees, frowning at him

"Oh shit"

"Damn right Mike. How much did you drink last night?"

"I lost count after 6" Mike rubbed his forehead as he could feel the start of a huge hangover forming; "What time is it?"

"6:45am" Tom said glancing at his watch then back at Mike; "I have to be at the hospital by 7:30 but I had to come check on you. Please tell me you didn't ride that damn bike drunk again"

"No Tom I didn't. I'm not a idiot." Mike said as he glared at Tom

"Really? Well with the way you've be acting lately you could have fooled me"

"What are you even doing here Tom?"

"I told you I came to check on you Mike. I was worried"

"Worried?" Mike scoffed; "Well as you can see I'm fine, so you can go now" Mike said as he gestured to himself as he stood up and wobbled towards the bathroom

"Fine? Come on Mike I've known you long enough to know what that really means. Look Grammy asked me to keep an eye on you and-"

Mike stopped and swung around to face him; "Well stop it. Grammy's gone now and I don't need or want you to anymore ok? I'm not a little kid anymore falling into a bad crowd, I'm a grown man with a job and I do not need you coming here and telling me how to live my life because-" Mike didn't realise that by the end he was yelling and he trailed off

"Because I'm not your father? Is that what you were going to say?" Tom sighed; "I know I'm not your father, but I am a friend. A friend whose worried about you."

"And I told you I'm fine, so please go. I have to get ready for work"

"You're not going to work today are you? Mike you're hungover and-" Mike shot Tom a glare and Tom stopped and held up his hands

"Alright Mike. I'll go" Tom moved towards the door, but stopped and turned back to face Mike

"Here"

"What's this?" Mike took the little business card Tom held out to him; "Dr Barkley. Are you kidding me?"

"Mike-"

"No I am never seeing this quack again!"

"He's not a quack he's a therapist Mike"

"I do not need a therapist" Mike said throwing it back at Tom but he didn't catch it and it fell to the floor

"Maybe not Mike, but you do need to talk to someone; about what happened. It's clear you won't talk to me, but please talk to someone. You can't go through this alone Mike" Tom gave one last look at Mike before leaving.

Mike sighed as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, he knew he was hard on Tom; he was only trying to help after all. And he's right, he does need to talk to someone about it.

Mike showered and put on a clean suit, hoping to hide the fact he was hungover; he also took some aspirin and intended to buy some proper coffee on the way to work.

He glanced at his watch again; 7:10am, if he left now he could be at work before 7:30am and hopefully before Harvey so he could avoid him and just bury himself in work. He had a lot on his mind, and combined with his hangover was not a good day to be messed with.

Just as he was walking out he saw the therapists business card on the floor, he picked it up and studied it for a few moments. Suddenly there was knock at the door and Mike quickly shoved the card in his suit pocket and answered. He winced and put a hand over his eyes as the sun streamed through one of the hall windows.

"Wow Mike you don't look so good" Mike peeked through half lidded eyes at his blonde neighbour

"Beth you sure know how to compliment someone" He leant against the doorframe feeling the effects of the hangover; he hadn't had breakfast he was hoping to get something on the way to work.

Mike saw her standing there watching him closely; " I was just heading to work. What do you need Beth?"

"I heard you come in late last night and then the yelling this morning..I was worried"

"Why is everyone worried about me, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to work" Mike pulled out some sunglasses from his messenger bag and put them on as he locked his apartment door. He took a few steps and felt sick so he had to grab the wall

"Are you sure you should be going to work?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry." Mike said as he carried on walking towards the stairs

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" She shouted after him and he winced at the volume

"Er yeah sure text me later" Mike waved his hand as he left

Mike was in no condition to bike so he got a cab, it dropped him off a few blocks away from Pearson Hardmann at this amazing coffee place Rachel showed him. He walked in and groaned there was a queue a mile long and he was not in the mood to wait. He grumbled and turned to leave when a guy ran in the same direction and they collided into a waitress and all 3 fell to the floor.

Mike was on his back and it took him a second to regain his focus. He was pretty sure his shoulder hit a table on the way down and he heard the smashing of class and shouts.

He moaned as he rolled onto his front and put his hands onto the floor to push himself up; when he winced as he pushed his hand into a piece of glass. He snapped back his hand and glanced at it, there was small pieces of glass all over his left hand.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Mike looked up at the women who he collided with and she was kneeling next to him staring concerned at his hand.

"Yeah it's nothing" Mike winced as she helped him stand and he was pretty sure he was going to have some severe bruising on his left shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked as he gave her a once over with his eyes and assumed she was. He used his right hand to grab his left shoulder which throbbed in pain.

"Yeah I'm good I didn't really fall. I just stumbled. You were the one who fell. Should I call an ambulance?"

"No I'll be fine" Mike assured her and finally got a look at the rest of the cafe. Mike noticed a small crowd had formed watching the altercation;

"You!" Mike felt someone grab his left shoulder and he yelped in pain as someone spun him around. "You spilled coffee all over me and I have to be at work in 10 minutes!"

"Hey it was you who ran into me!" Mike yelled back as he pushed the man away and gritted his teeth through the pain. The waitress who helped him came to stand next to him

"Get me some napkins" The man barked at the waitress as he stared down at his coffee stained shirt. She glared at the man

"You should be apologising to her not ordering her around. Seeing as it was YOU who ran into us."

"Excuse me?" The man narrowed his eyes at Mike, but Mike wasn't intimidated he was pissed off

"Are you deaf? I said you should apologise to her and me. Right now" Mike said and everyone went silent

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not apologising to some pussy in a suit and some slut." Mike snapped and his punched the man with his right fist causing the man to stumble back and grip his nose which was dripping blood.

Mike straightened his back and shook his hand now numb after hitting bone. He's pretty sure he broke the guy's nose.

"I'm calling the cops!" The man yelled as he tried to cover his nose

"Oh yeah go right ahead and I'm going to tell them that I'm suing you. You see you just made a big mistake, I'm a lawyer at Pearson Hardmann and I've got about 15 witnesses here who saw you run into me and Miss-" Mike stared at the waitress who smiled;

"Parks, Samantha Parks" Mike smiled back

"Miss Parks. And I'm sure I can get a few of them to agree to testify that you intentionally knocked us over and caused both damages to this cafe and injuries to myself and Miss Parks. Now you're a smart man and you'll agree that a lawsuit like that could work out quite expensive and for a man like you well that could ruin your reputation."

Mike saw bits of fear in the man's eyes as Mike took a step forward;

"I could however now sue you as long as you apologise to myself and Miss Parks along with everyone here. As well as pay for any damages you caused to this establishment, and you are going to pay for everyone's cup of coffees."

The man gaped; "I-"

"You what?" Mike took a step closer

"I'm sorry" Mike smiled having won a huge battle. He wouldn't have actually sued the man, it would have been a waste of time, but he didn't know that.

"Good" Mike smiled at Samantha. Everyone clapped as the man whipped out his wallet and a few people slapped him on the back saying good job.

"Oh and leave a very generous tip" Mike said as he leant forward and whispered in the man's ears before stepping back.

"That was amazing!" Samantha said as she hugged him

Mike grabbed a couple of napkins for his hand and she grimaced in sympathy as she stared down at his hand.

"You should really get to a hospital"

"No I got to get to work or I'll be late" Mike glanced at his watch; 7:32am. "Too late. I already am" Mike shrugged his shoulders; "I got to go" He stopped up and moved towards the doors when he stopped him

"Wait you can't just go..your hand"

"I'll get it sorted at work, we have a first aid box."

"I'm coming with you."

"No there's no need really. I'll be-"

"Look-"

"Mike"

"Mike you helped me out back there, let me help you. I'll throw in a free cup of coffee and a muffin" Mike felt himself nearly drolling as he was dying for some coffee

"Deal" Mike smiled as he waited for her to get the coffee and muffin and they made their way to Pearson Hardmann. Mike was going to have one hell of an explanation for Harvey

~~~~SUITS~~~~

Harvey got up early so he could make sure he didn't miss Mike; to make sure the kid got to work on time and talk about last night.

He arrived at Mike's at 7:15am, giving him 15 minutes before he had to be at work. For some reason he hesitated at Mike's door, unsure if this was a good idea. Then he remembered he was Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York he could do this. He banged his fist on the door and waited. It was silent on the other side, the kid couldn't still be asleep could he?

"Mike" Harvey yelled as he thumped his fist on the door again

"You looking for Mike" A blonde women appeared in the doorway of the apartment next to Mike's

"Er yeah"

"You just missed him, he left 5 minutes ago to go to work"

Harvey rolled his eyes, the one day Harvey decides to visit Mike the puppy chooses to be early. He nods his head at the women; "Thanks" and stars to walk away

"Are you Harvey?" Harvey stops mid step and pivots back to her with a curious look on his face.

"You are, aren't you?" Harvey saw the women smirk and cross her arms, as she eyed him up at down and nodded

"I see what Mike was talking about. I get why he likes you" The women chuckled and Harvey was at a loss. He just stared at her baffled and she frowned as the colour drained from her face

"Oh my god, he hasn't told you...I'm sorry..I just assumed that you...that he..that you and him.."

Harvey's eyes widened as he realised what she meant;

"Mike likes me?" Harvey asked and she swallowed

"I'm sorry I was mistaken..I er..I was thinking of a different Harvey.." Harvey raised an eyebrow

The women sighed; "I've really screwed up haven't I? I mean there he goes and confides in me and I go and spill it to the one person I shouldn't."

Harvey smiled, he liked this women

"Harvey Specter" He held out his hand

"Jennifer Allen. Mike's neighbour and apparently gossip friend" The women smiled back

"Friend huh?"

"Yeah why?" The women searched his face

"No it's just I've never met a friend of Mike's who was a women"

"Ah well you see we did flirt a bit to begin with, but Mike shut me down saying he only had eyes for one person and well now I know why." The women chuckled at him

"I should be going" Harvey suddenly felt like he was on display as the women stared at him

"Wait look what I told you about Mike..can you just forget I told you...he..Mike's done a lost for me and I hate for him to lose trust in me...plus he didn't look so good this morning..so could you just not mention anything and maybe give him a break"

"What do you mean he didn't look so good?" Harvey frowned and stared her down

"Oh god. There I go again, no I'm not going to say anything you're his boss and-"

"I'm not going to fire him, just tell me what's wrong with Mike"

The women sighed; "Well it's just things I've noticed lately, he's been riding that bike of his more frequently and later at night. That and the fact he always seems to be arguing with some guy either on the phone or in his apartment. And I think he was hungover this morning"

Harvey processed all she said and got three things out of that; one, Mike was riding that stupid bike through the city at night (which Harvey was furious about), two, Mike was fighting with some guy, Harvey was pretty sure it wasn't a boyfriend after what Jennifer said, it could be the person on the phone last night to Mike, and three, Mike was drinking. And for Mike to be drinking the night before work is not good.

"Look all I'm saying is he's going through something right now and I think he needs to know he has people who care" Harvey took his words to heart like she meant him, and she probably did. He nodded and smiled at her and he left

He was both angry at Mike and worried about him. The fact Mike liked him was surprising and Harvey didn't know what to do with that information. He didn't feel the same way, he liked women and he barely saw Mike as a friend, no way he felt the same way. Now he had two choices say something, in which case Mike might get embarrassed and shut down, or two, he ignore it and hope it goes away. He knew straight away which route to take, because he was certainly not going to talk about his feelings. He would just wait for Mike to come talk to him

However fate had other plans.

As Harvey Specter walked into the Pearson Hardmann building at 7:40am, he noticed a change in atmosphere at the law firm. Some people were giving him strange looks and there was a small crowd outside his office and whispering.

"What the hell is going on?" Harvey bellowed and the crowd dispersed and he finally saw into his office, he saw Donna and Jessica in his office talking to someone who he couldn't see. Until he got closer and he saw it was Mike and some girl. That was when he noticed Donna holding Mike's left hand which had pieces of glass in it. and she was saying something to Mike as she touched near the wound and Harvey saw Mike wince.

Harvey barged in; "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" He stared at everyone until landing on Mike

"Mike"


	3. Chapter 3 - Pushed Over The Edge

Chapter 3

Pushed Over The Edge

Mike had insisted that Samantha just leave him in the lobby but she refused and escorted him right into the elevator and up to the offices. She maintained her grip on his left arm whilst he directed her towards his cubicle. He was actually quite glad as he suddenly felt very light headed, what with the hangover; not much sleep and the injuries to his hand and shoulder he wasn't feeling so good.

"Mike" Mike felt himself stop and he felt Samantha try to hold onto him but it wasn't enough as he felt his legs give out and he blacked out.

The next time he woke up he was laying on Harvey's couch and Donna and Jessica was standing in front of Harvey's desk chatting intensely, whilst Samantha put a damp cloth to his forehead

"He's awake" Samantha said as Mike slowly sat himself up. He winced as he realised his sunglasses were gone and the sun was streaming in. Donna noticed and closed the blinds and Mike instantly thanked her

"Mr Ross how are you feeling?" Mike peered at Jessica and knew that she knew he was hungover

"Fine. I just need a minute then I'll get back to work"

"Back to work? Mike you haven't even started yet you collapsed before even getting to your cubicle" Jessica said as Donna was sitting in a chair opposite Mike now examining his hand

"Now Miss Parks here told us the whole story of what happened at the cafe and I must say I commend you on your act of heroism. In fact, what happened this morning and seeing you come into work; despite the injury to your hand and shoulder, is the only reason I'm not firing your ass for being hungover. But if you come into work hungover again despite any acts of heroics you performed you will be gone. Understand?"

"Completely" Mike gulped and she nodded and glanced at Mike's hand

"Do we call an ambulance?" Jessica asked Donna who was frowning at the pieces of glass in Mike's hand

"You're a idiot, you know" Donna muttered as she gently touched the wound of Mike's hand and saw him wince; "I don't think so, they don't look too deep"

Suddenly Harvey barged in; "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" He stared at everyone until landing on Mike

"Mike" Mike felt himself shift uncomfortably under Harvey's intense gaze

"Harvey why don't we talk in my office and leave Donna to tend to Mike's hand" Jessica tried to help Mike out but Harvey refused to move

"Harvey-"

"Mike-"

"Look everyone shut up." Donna yelled and everyone did; "Now Harvey if you are going to stay, sit down and hold Mike's right hand. Samantha I'm going to need you to get me some ice. Ok Mike I need to pull these out and it's going to hurt; I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt a lot." Mike sighed and nodded.

Harvey frowned but followed Donnas' orders as he replaced Samantha on the couch next to Mike. Up close he saw how tired and in pain Mike was and he felt for the kid. He took Mike's right hand in his own and saw his knuckles were red like he punched someone. He glanced at Jessica who mouthed 'not now' so he turned back to Mike

"Are you ready Mike?" Mike took a deep breath and closed his eyes

"Just do it"

Donna sighed as she moved her gloved hand over the first piece of glass and stared at Mike before she pulled it out. Harvey felt Mike's grip on his hand tighten as Mike squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Donna manage to pull the whole thing out and Harvey gaped at how big a piece the thing was.

"One down three to go" Donna sighed as he wiped away the blood and moved on to the next one. Giving Mike some time to breathe. Harvey noticed Mike's grip on his hand didn't loosen, in fact it tightened as it saying to Harvey 'thanks'. He squeezed back as if to say 'you're welcome'

Once Donna had pulled out all the glass she disinfected it and bandaged it up.

"All done" Mike removed his hand from Harvey's and ran his right hand over the bandage on his left.

Harvey frowned when Mike removed his hand from his, it just felt right for some reason and he missed it.

"I er should get to work" Mike muttered as he stood up avoiding Harvey's gaze; "Thanks Donna." Donna nodded as she packed up the first aid kit

"Mike-" Harvey started but Jessica gave him a look and he stopped

"Mike will you excuse us" Jessica said giving Mike a small smile, Mike nodded back and left with Samantha

"Alright Jessica what's going on?" Harvey started as he went around to sit at his desk and crossed his arms

"There's something wrong with that kid." Jessica sighed and crossed her arms, before continuing; "He's been off lately and don't even think of denying it, everyone's seen it. Then today he turns up hungover and he got into a damn fight at a cafe and punched a guy."

"Wait what?" Harvey uncrossed his arms and leant forward on his desk

"Apparently this guy pushed Mike and this waitress and threatened to call the cops." Jessica saw Harvey's eyes widen and daken; "But don't worry it seems Mike threatened to sue him and he backed off" Jessica scoffed

"So that explains the glass in his head" Harvey said and Jessica nodded

"The women?"

"The waitress" Harvey nodded

"You need to speak to him Harvey. Clearly there's something bothering him and I want you to fix it before he does something we'll all regret" Jessica turned and left without looking back

Donna walked in a moment later

"You heard?" Harvey asked despite the fact he already knew the answer

"Yeah" Donna hovered in the doorway clearly wanting to say something

"What is it Donna?" Harvey turned his chair to face her as she walked up to his desk

"You need to approach this sensitively Harvey. Jessica's right there's something going on with Mike, and you ordering him to tell you what's wrong is only going to push him further away"

"You mean you don't know what's wrong with him. You? Donna?"

Donna glared at him; "Yes, it does appear that my excellent powers of deduction have come up with nothing. Whatever it is Mike is keeping a tight lid on"

"So how do you suggest I do this?"

"I don't know Harvey, maybe try actually speaking to him like a human being."

"Not a puppy?" Harvey joked and got a small smile out of Donna as she walked out

Harvey remained in his office thinking of the best way to approach Mike, he didn't want to do it at all. He hated talking about feelings especially if he had to hear about them. However he felt like he needed to know what was wrong with Mike, not just because Jessica ordered him to, but because he wanted to. Because he cared

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike said goodbye to Samantha and got to work at his cubicle. Louis had been kind enough to drop a huge pile of files on his desk keeping him busy. He would have been annoyed on any other occasion, but considering tomorrow was his birthday and what happened this morning he had to do something to stop thinking.

It was a few hours after Mike came into work and he was feeling mildly better, still had a throbbing headache and had taken some shit from the other associates but shrugged it off. He hadn't seen or heard from Harvey, and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign, he guessed Jessica told him about this morning so maybe Harvey was disappointed. Ughh he couldn't deal with this right now

Mike glanced at his watch seeing it was lunch time and most of the associates had cleared out. Tom would be on his lunch break, so he decided to call and apologise. He had to copy some files for Louis anyway, so he grabbed the files and his phone and dialled as he headed to the file room

"Mike?" Tom sounded surprised to hear from him

Mike walked slowly over to the copy machine and loaded it up as he spoke;

"Hey Tom, listen I just wanted to apologise for this morning." Mike sighed as he pushed the copy button. "I was an ass and I know you were only trying to help"

It was silent on the other side for a moment

"Took you long enough" Tom chuckled and Mike rolled his eyes

"So we're good?" Mike asked as he watched the pages being printed

"Yeah sure, but Mike I was serious about this morning. I'm worried about you, will you promise to talk to someone, it doesn't have to be me or Dr. Barkley, but someone."

"I will" Mike meant it

"Good. Now let's talk about what you want to do tomorrow" Mike could tell Tom was smirking over the phone. Tom had been a friend of his dad's and been like an uncle to him, until his parent's died and he was kind of like a dad. Which Mike resented, only never said that.

"Tom we've already talked about this" Mike muttered as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't notice that Rachel had just walked in and was standing behind him

"Oh come on buddy it's you birthday tomorrow. You can't not celebrate! Besides what about your work buddies I bet they're planning something"

"I know it's my birthday Tom, I am a genius remember." Mike scoffed and didn't hear Rachel's gasp; "No no one here will be planning anything for tomorrow because they don't know. I didn't tell them."

"Why?"

"It's not like they would care" Mike scoffed as he gathered up Louis files and held the phone to his ear by his shoulder. Mike went to turn and Rachel bolted before he could see her

"Besides you know I hate celebrating my birthday." Rachel had left before she heard that part, and was about to make a big mistake

"I know Mike. No cards, no presents, no cake, yaddah yaddah" Mike frowned

"Are you mocking me?"

"Totally" Tom said and Mike smirked

"You're an ass you know?"

"Mmm whatever. Listen will you stop being a whiny child about this and come over for dinner tomorrow. Caroline's going to cook"

Mike had to admit he was tempted; "No, thanks Tom but you know the tradition, just me at my place with a bottle of beer."

"Getting drunk off your ass again"

"That's how I like it"

"Mike-"

"I'll be fine and I promise I won't drive my bike. This time I mean it"

Tom sighed; "Alright Mike. But if you change your mind give me a call." Mike hung up and collected the rest of his files before going back to his cubicle

~~~SUITS~~~

Donna was sitting at her desk talking to Harvey who was leaning over her cubicle when Rachel raced over. Donna stared at her in confusion

"What's wrong Rachel?" Rachel panted as she took a few deep breathes

"Mike...it's..he..."

Harvey frowned

"What?" Donna exclaimed

"It's his birthday tomorrow" Rachel shouted and then turned to make sure Mike wasn't around

"No it's not" Harvey replied

"I just heard him say it was."

"He told you?" Harvey said straightening up

"No I kind of overheard him talking on the phone" Rachel shrugged

"So he didn't know you were there?"

"No"

"Why didn't he tell u?" Donna asked

"Surprised you didn't already know, guess your spidey senses are really on the fritz" Harvey said smirking which caught a glare from Donna

"He said he didn't tell anyone at work because he thought we wouldn't plan anything"

"Those were his exact words?" Harvey stepped closer to Rachel

"Well his exact words were 'It's not like they would care'"

Harvey exchanged glances with Donna. One which said they thought this was the reason Mike was acting so strange. It was partly, but not the main reason. Only they didn't know, and were about to do something they'd regret

"What do we do?" Rachel asked staring at both Harvey and Donna

"What do you mean? He didn't tell us so obviously he doesn't want us to know"

"He's not you Harvey; who doesn't gave about his birthday and refuses to celebrate. I'm sure Mike wants to celebrate and like Rachel said the only reason he didn't tell us was he thought we wouldn't care. We have to do something to show we do."

"Like what?"

"A surprise party" Donna said determinedly

Harvey groaned, he hated birthday parties

"Can't we just give him a card" Harvey said hopefully

"We will give him cards, presents, cake and a surprise party" Donna said sternly to show it was final.

Only that's exactly what Mike didn't want!

"Which means.." Donna turned to Harvey smiling

"NO" Harvey held up his hands and walked into his office. Donna followed

"Harvey.."

"No Donna"

"You have to get him a present"

"Why?"

"It's his birthday"

"So what? I'm his boss. I don't do shopping for gifts"

"Harvey" Donna rested her hands on Harvey's desk; "You are going to go out, and you are going to buy Mike a birthday gift. One which you actually put thought into. Or.. you deal with me" She crossed her arms and he glared at her before caving.

"Fine!" Harvey huffed as he got his coat and walked out; giving a file to Donna to give to Mike

Donna high fived Rachel as she walked back to her desk

~~~SUITS~~

Mike's mood got worse as the day went on; the memories of his 12th birthday wouldn't stop flowing in his head.

 _He woke up in the morning not to his mum waking him up with breakfast in bed like she usually did. In fact she didn't wake him up at all. And when he went downstairs his parents were arguing_

 _He'd missed most of it, but he could tell it was about a case, the same case they were on when they died a week later_

 _"Mum?" Mike said nervously as he walked into the kitchen. Both parents stopped arguing but were still tense_

 _"Morning sweetie." Mike's mum kissed him, but she didn't say happy birthday_

 _"Aren't you going to say it?" Mike whispered as he stared at them both. They exchanged confused glances_

 _"Say what Mike?" His father asked_

 _"Happy Birthday" Mike said and then he realised; "You forgot?" He asked hurt_

 _His mum gasped; "No sweetie we didn't, it's just-" Mike ran off as she tried to grab him. He slammed the door behind him but could still hear them arguing downstairs_

"MIKE!" Someone yelled his name and something hit his head

He blinked and his elbow slipped off the edge of the desk causing his chin to fall off his palm and hit the desk with a loud thump.

Mike groaned as he bit his tongue and tasted blood. He was pretty sure he saw stars too. And his jaw hurt like hell. He grabbed it as he straightened back up and glared around the room as he saw a pen on his desk that wasn't his

"Alright which one of you douches threw this at me?" Mike growled as he stared around the room at the giggling associates. They all shrugged and Mike threw it at Kyle and marched off. He was the likely suspect

He walked to Harvey's office and frowned when Harvey wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Mike said as soon as he got to Donnas' desk

She eyed him up and down and narrowed her eyes at his face;

"What happened to your chin? It's all red." Donna frowned, clearly concerned

"Nothing, walked into a door." Mike waved his hand in dismissal. "Where's Harvey?"

"A door? Really Mike?"

"DONNA! Where is he?" Mike instantly shut his mouth and closed his eyes as he realised he'd yelled at Donna, and he waited for her to yell but she didn't.

He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him concerned

"What?"

"Are you ok Mike?"

"Fine why?" Mike shifted uncomfortably

"I'm just worr-" Mike held up his hand

"Don't. If one more person says they're worried about me I'm going to hit them" Mike said bitterly and Donna got the message and nodded. She handed him a file

"Harvey wants this done by the time he gets back" Mike only nodded and walked off. Not even bothering to offer a witty comeback

Mike slumped back in his chair at his cubicle and slammed the file down on his desk

"Mike"

"WHAT!" Mike yelled causing everyone to jump and freeze

Mike looked up to see a concerned Rachel standing in front of him

"Are you-"

"Oh for god sake" Mike interrupted; "Look Rachel I'm fine. Ok?! NOW WILL EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME THAT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Mike yelled as he stood up and walked off. He went into the break room hoping some coffee would calm him. He let out a shaky sigh as he could feel his adrenaline pumping, he was sure another provocation and he would be pushed over the edge. This was not his day

~~~SUITS~~~

Meanwhile; Rachel and Donna were sitting in Jessica's office

"So you think the reason he's so agitated is because of his birthday?" Jessica asked at both women

"Yes, he thinks we don't care. We need to prove to him we do"

"I assume this is why he snapped at you Ms Zane"

"You heard?"

"The whole office heard" Jessica said bitterly then smiled "So a surprise party?" Jessica asked amused

"And you're sure this is what Mr Ross wants?" Jessica narrowed her eyes as Donna and Rachel. They nodded.

How wrong they were going to be

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike walked up to the coffee pot and picked it up, it was empty. He gripped the handle tight and swore as he turned. Gregory was holding a steaming cup of coffee and sitting reading a file

"Was that the last cup?" Mike asked as nicely as he could

"Yeah" Gregory said not even looking up

Mike held up the empty pot

"And you didn't bother filling up a new pot?"

"No why should I?"

Mike let out a little scoff as he set the coffee pot down, then he grabbed it and threw it at the wall behind Gregory's head. Gregory jumped and glared at Mike

"What the hell dude!"

"You son a bitch. It's just common courtesy to fill up the pot. What's wrong with you?" Mike yelled and out the corner of his eye saw a crowd forming but he didn't care. His adrenaline was pumping too much

~~SUITS~~

Harold burst into Jessica's office whilst she was talking to Donna and Rachel

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Ms Pearson sorry. But you need to come quick. It's Mike, he's-" Harold didn't even have to finish before there was a shouts and all 3 women ran towards it

"MIKE!" Donna yelled

~~~SUITS~~

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Ross? God just because your Harvey's golden boy doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want. You may have a freakish memory but it doesn't make you better than us!"

"You listen to me you little shit-" Mike clenched his fists and pointed aggressively at Gregory

"MIKE!" Mike turned his head to see Donna, Rachel and Jessica standing there glaring at him. Mike realised what he was doing and let his hands fall to his sides

Donna slowly walked over and grabbed his arm; starting guiding him out the room;

"Yeah that's it run crying to mummy and daddy"

Mike saw red after that and lunged at Gregory; grabbing his lapels and slamming him against the wall.

"MIKE!" Donna shouted again but this time Mike didn't hear it as he punched Gregory who fell to the floor

"MR ROSS! My office now!" Jessica shouted and Mike glared at Gregory before marching to Jessica's office

"Ms Pearson I'm sorry" Mike said jumping up from his chair and waving his hands pleadingly at her; "Please don't fire me, I'm sorry. I know I messed up and I never should have punched Greg, but he's an ass and I'm having a really bad day. I know it's no excuse but-"

Jessica held up her hand cutting off his rambling and he sighed as he fell back into his chair. Jessica sat on the chair opposite him

"Go ahead just say it" Mike sighed not looking at her

"You're not fired Mike" Jessica said simply

"I'm what?"

"Not fired"

Mike stared at her confused; "If you don't mind me asking Ms Pearson, why not?"

"Because I believe you. I know what kind of day your having, and yes it's no excuse for punching Gregory; so there will be repercussions. But I'm not going to fire our best associate for having a bad day."

Mike felt himself relax as she smiled at him;

"That's to say that if there's one more issue with you, you are gone. You understand me!" Mike gulped and nodded

"I'm tired of dealing with your issues Mr Ross." Again Mike nodded

"I'm sorry Ms Pearson"

Jessica nodded

"Now get out" Jessica said as she stood up and he bolted out the office and back to his cubicle, he grabbed Harvey's file as quick as he could and hid in the conference room.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey hated shopping, it was the worst way to spend his time. What made it worse was shopping for other people, it was at least halfway decent shopping for himself, because he knew what he wanted. But other people, how was he supposed to know what they wanted...

And Mike.. well what would Mike want?

Harvey had been in every store there was and came back to the office with bags and bags of gifts. He'd bought at least one thing in every store, wanting Donnas' advice.

He lugged all the bags to his office along with Ray's help. Harvey was carrying about 10 bags, whilst Ray had more like 20.

Harvey noticed a few things when he walked back into the offices, everyone seemed to be avoiding his gaze, and they all seemed tense and afraid of something. Also Jessica was sitting in her office glaring, Donna was doing the same at her desk. But most of all, everyone was avoiding walking past the conference room, where Mike was. Something happened

"Jesus Harvey what did you do buy everything in the shop!" Donna exclaimed as she followed him into his office

"Haha Donna" Harvey said as he thanked Ray, who dropped the bags off and left

"Seriously Harvey how much did you spend!" Donna started rifling through the bags

"It doesn't matter just help me pick something, then I can return the rest later"

"You mean get me to return the rest" Donna huffed

"That's what I said" Harvey said as he collapsed in his desk chair exhausted. He closed his eyes

"So what happened here?" Harvey asked, opening one eye slightly and peering at Donna as she froze, one had half in a bag

"What do you mean Harvey?"

"Donna. Come on what happened with Mike? Everyone's walking around here terrified, avoiding the conference room where Mike is and Jessica is glaring more than usual"

Donna sighed then looked at Harvey

"Mike punched Gregory"

"Who?"

"One of the associates"

"Oh" Harvey cocked his head to the side as he processed it; "Wait what? Mike punched someone! Why?!"

"Because Gregs an ass" Mike muttered as he barged in

Harvey glared at him

"I know I came in without knocking, whatever. I finished your file for you" Mike said as he placed it on Harvey's desk and turned to leave

"What to expand on that a little more" Harvey said and Donna took her cue to leave

"Expand on what?" Mike said swinging around to face Harvey

"How you punched Gregory because he's an 'ass'" Harvey used air quotes around 'ass'

"He is"

Harvey rolled his eyes

Mike sighed;

"He didn't make a new pot when he finished off the last one"

Harvey raised an eyebrow; "You punched him over..coffee?" Harvey wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was

"He does it all the time! It just really pisses me off, I mean who does that" Mike yelled waving his hands in the air

Harvey nodded glancing at Donna

"Still Mike you punched him over..coffee"

"That wasn't the reason" Mike said simply and Harvey frowned,

"Then what was?"

"It doesn't matter"

"He made a comment about you" Donna said over the intercom and Mike glared at her. Because Gregory may have intended the comment to mean Harvey, but that's not how Mike heard it. It made him think of his parents and that's why he punched Greg

"That's not it" Mike muttered

"What did he say?" Harvey said watching Mike who remained silent

"Donna"

"He said, 'yeah that's right go crying to mummy and daddy'"

Harvey scoffed; "He really is an ass" Donna nodded

"Alright Mike no more punching people" Harvey said and waited for Mike to respond. Mike sighed and nodded

"Good"

Mike turned to leave

"Aren't you going to ask me about the bags?" Harvey said gesturing at his shopping bags

Mike glanced at them, then back at Harvey

"No"

"Why not? No witty remark?"

"Nope. It's none of my business and frankly I don't care what you spend your money on" Mike shrugged and walked out

"Ok then" Harvey muttered to himself, taking note of Mike's attitude

"Donna get your ass in here and help me chose a damn present!"


	4. Chapter 4 - If Only

Chapter 4

If Only..

Mike had spent the rest of the day hiding in the file room burying himself in work. He hated the way the associates looked at him, like he was crazy; a freak. He had practically begged Louis for work, as Mike was avoiding Harvey, who didn't even seem to notice as he was too concerned with whatever he bought when out shopping. Mike did find it strange Harvey even went shopping, but he didn't concern himself more with the issue, as he meant what he said to Harvey. He didn't care what Harvey spent his money on.

He had been in the file room alone the rest of the afternoon and didn't notice that everyone is the room had already left. He glanced at his watch as he let out a yawn and saw it was a little after 11pm. His eyes widened as he realised he'd stayed so late. Grumbling as he realised he was going to have to get a cab home, he packed up his stuff and walked out the file room.

He had to admit it was spooky in the office at night, Most of the lights were off, and he tripped over a few cubicle walls and swore as he wallked through the associate area.

The closer he got to near Harvey's office the more he was sure he heard voices. He slowed his steps down as he peered around the wall corner; absolutely sure he heard voices, neither of which were Harvey's.

He felt his blood run cold when he saw 2 masked men in Harvey's office, ransacking his office, clearly looking for something. Mike stood there frozen for a minute or two as he watched them, absolutely terrified.

Then he shook his head and shakily brought out his phone and dialled 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report a break in at Pearson Hardman, two masked men are in one of the senior partner office's searching through files"

"Patrol cars are en route. Your name sir."

"Mike Ross, I'm an associate at Pearson Hardman and I-" Mike was cut off as a text message came through on his phone and apparently someone had messed with his ringtone to play Gangnam style. Mike panicked as he quickly glanced at the two masked men in Harvey's office, who were looking towards where he was hiding behind the corner. Mike turned back to his phone as he tried to stop the ringtone, he eventually did and sighed with relief.

However then he heard voices; closer

"Hey did you hear that?" One of the men said, his voice deep and threatening

"Go check it out" The other said and Mike heard the cock of a gun. At that Mike took a deep breath and ran

He didn't get very far as he felt someone grab his collar and yank him backwards; it was so sudden Mike didn't have time to react. He was suddenly face to face; well face to masked face, with one of the men. He looked in panic as the man towered over him; he was at least 6 foot and very muscular, he could probably crush Mike like a toothpick. But Mike was more focused on the gun that appeared near his face

"What do we have here?" The man said; full of anger and threats

Mike gulped, terrified to say anything. He didn't have to as the guy started pulling him towards Harvey's office and Mike was still too shocked and absolutely petrified to react. He didn't know what to do. The man maintained his hold on the back of Mike's neck, pinching it until Mike was wincing in pain.

"Hey we got ourselves a spy" The man holding Mike's neck shouted, and the other masked man walked out Harvey's office. Mike took note of the fact Harvey's office was completely destroyed, files and papers everywhere, his baseballs and basketballs all over the floors. Chairs tipped over and the couch ripped up.

"Hmm" The second masked man looked him up and down and it was silent. Then Mike heard the muffled voice of the 991 women he was speaking to, his phone was still clutched in his hands

The masked men looked at him and then the other man who was not holding Mike grabbed his hands and snatched the phone. He held to his ear and then ended the call frowning, he called the cops.

"No I-" Mike was cut off as the man holding the gun turned him to face him and then hit him; hard, on the head with the gun. Mike fell to the floor groaning. Then he was picked up and hit again, the same place. This time Mike saw stars. He stayed on the ground groaning and clutching his head, pretty sure he was going to have a concussion. He pulled back his hand and saw blood and felt himself shaking.

Then he felt the air ripped out of his lungs as he was kicked in the chest;

"You little shit! You called the cops! I'm going to make you pay for that!" The man kicked another few times until the other man yelled at him;

"Hey cut it out! We need to focus on getting out of her before the cops come" Mike coughed and choked as the man left him alone and they started chatting, he closed his eyes relieved to have time to breathe again. Although the breathes came out rather ragged. He couldn't make out what the men were saying, all he could hear was the his breathing and the blood rushing to his ears.

Then he felt himself flying as he was lifted up, and he groggily opened his eyes to see the man holding the gun glaring at him.

"What do we do with him?" The man asked and Mike gulped as the two men looked at him

"Depends how much he saw" The other man said, then he felt a hand grab his throat and push his back against Donnas' cubicle

"What's your name kid?" The hand on Mike's throat tightened and although he was scared he didn't say anything. He knew if they got away, they'd come after him so he said nothing.

"Brave kid" The man laughed and tightened his hands around Mike's throat even more, cutting off Mike's breathing again. Mike clawed at the man's hands but it was no use. Mike could feel himself weakening

"What did you see?" The man asked more aggressively and Mike saw the man's eyes were full of rage

"Noo..nothing" Mike gasped

"Kill him" The other man said and Mike's eye widened in fear as the gun he saw earlier came back into view as it was being lifted to his head. Mike had to do something. He used one of his hands to reach behind his back to where he remembered Donna had a vase of flowers. He grabbed it and swung it around so it connected with the gunman's head, he released Mike's throat and stumbled backwards. Mike fell to the floor gasping for air, and stumbling forward as he tried to run. His legs were weak and he could feel his heart racing as he ran along the wall for support.

"HEY! He's getting away!" One man yelled and the gunman Mike hit with the vase picked himself up and ran after Mike, yelling for him to stop. Then there was gunshots that flew past Mike's head and Mike fell onto the floor and he ducked and stumbled. He turned over on the floor, his back on the ground and stared up at the man towering over him with the gun raised;

"If you kill me that's life imprisonment, but if you let me go, then you'll only be charged with breaking and entering, that's only 2 years minimum in prison. It would be better to let me go. Besides I didn't see anything, I didn't even see your faces" Mike rambled as he stared at the barrel of the gun that got closer and closer, as he backed himself away.

"You're smart kid" The man scoffed but didn't lower the gun; "Too smart for your own good" The man uttered the same words Mike's father said to him that night, the night they died. And Mike felt rage and adrenaline course up inside him as the gun cocked again. Mike took a deep breath and in a flash brought his legs up and to the side of the gunman's feet and swung against them so the gunman was knocked sideways onto the ground his gun flying out his hand. Mike quickly rushed over and grabbed it, holding it at the masked man on the floor as he stood up and starting backing away

"Stay back!" Mike yelled, then he glanced up and didn't see the other man. He glanced around widely, then hands were wrapped around his face from behind. Mike instantly realised the other man came up behind him. He panicked as he wrestled with the man from behind trying to claw at his hands, but he had a piece of cloth over Mike's mouth, which had something on it and as Mike was breathing it in, he suddenly felt very lightheaded. Chloroform Mike realised as he felt himself closing his eyes, but he didn't stop fighting with the man and the two stumbled backwards and then they fell sideways right into the conference room glass windows, smashing right through them and tumbling to the floor. Mike tried to fight the chloroform as he rolled onto his back on the bed of glass and opened his eyes so they were slits. Everything was blurry, but we pretty sure he saw one man help the other up and retrieve their gun. One man held it at Mike and the other pushed his arm down and said something Mike didn't hear and then they both disappeared as Mike blinked. He groaned as he tried to get up, they were getting away and Mike felt he had to do something. He turned onto his side and felt glass all over him, he didn't know if he was impaled anywhere as the adrenaline was still raging. His last thoughts as he coughed and spluttered trying to catch his breath and stay awake was of his parents that night they died. His eyes slipped closed as he heard sirens in the distance and thought if only he'd gone home on time. If only...

~~~~SUITS~~~~

 _Mike sat on the edge of his parents bed watching his mom put on her earrings and his dad putting on his suit jacket and fastening his tie._

 _"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing?" Mike moaned_

 _"Mikey it's not stupid, it's an important event for your mother and I;" His father turned to face him; "And we expect you to be on your best behaviour"_

 _"I still don't get why I have to go!" Mike whined_

 _His mother turned to him and smiled; "Mike sweetie, it's a charity event, where everyone is bringing their families."_

 _"So there will be other kids there?" Mike asked hopefully_

 _"Yeah of course, you'll have a great time" His mother winked at him_

 _Mike reluctantly nodded and went to get changed_

 _Once they were in the car it started getting tense; well more tense than it already was._

 _"Now remember Mike, this is important for your mother and I, there's going to be some very important clients there."_

 _Mike rolled his eyes; everything lately seemed more important to his dad than him. He just ignored him and stared out the window_

 _When they arrived Mike glanced around and saw no other kids, he frowned realising he'd been lied to_

 _His mother noticed his reaction and knelt down in front of him; "Sorry Mike I thought there would be other kids here" Mike didn't respond only pulled away from her and walked away, but he was still within earshot_

 _"You lied to me, you said this was a family event" His mother hissed to his dad, whilst plastering on fake smiles and sipping champagne_

 _"If I told you the truth Mike never would have come, and you know we need him to close the client"_

 _"I don't like to use Mike like this" His mother said glaring at his dad_

 _"Do you want to get this client or not?" His dad barked and walked off to approach a client_

 _Mike himself walked off after that, he found an empty table and sat down there, hoping to be ignored. Only it didn't last that long as his mother came over_

 _"Mike sweetie" His mother smiled at him and sat down next to him_

 _"I heard what you said" Mike whispered unable to look at her_

 _"I'm so sorry Mike, if I'd known.." She trailed off; "I'm sorry, but hey we can still have fun"_

 _"Yeah how?"_

 _"We can play a game." His mother always knew how to distract him and cheer him up_

 _So they did play a game, they played many different games whilst his dad mingled with all the people in the room. Mike didn't know any of them, well actually that's not true, he knew one of them. It was the same man his dad brought to his 12th birthday party. He used Mike to impress the client to get him to sign with them, it really hurt Mike._

 _"Honey" His mother stopped talking and turned to see his dad approaching with the same man that was at Mike's birthday party._

 _"Good to see you again Mrs Ross" The man shook her hand and she smiled back_

 _"And you Michael" The man nodded at Mike_

 _Mike frowned; "It's Mike" That caught a glare from his father, who then laughed, which Mike knew was fake_

 _"He's such a kidder"_

 _"Well it's good to have a sense of humour, and along with that special brain of yours. I must say you are a very impressive young man" Mike didn't like the way the man described him, like he was a thing; an object. But he knew how much this mean to his father so he merely smiled and nodded_

 _Then the rest of the evening was his father, his mother and the client talking. Occasionally asking Mike a question to test his 'special' brain as he called it._

 _Mike tuned most of it out as he played with his glass of water, he was bored and tired._

 _"Yes we took your suggestion to the board and they agreed, Archlings Accountings is the new firm we're using. Thanks for the tips" His father said smiling_

 _That caught Mike's attention as he remembered reading something about that accounting firm, that it was embezzling_

 _"Yes they work wonders"_

 _"You shouldn't be using that accounting firm" Mike blurted out_

 _"Excuse me?" The client asked turning to face him and Mike didn't fail to notice the death glare he was getting from his father_

 _"Archlings Accountings, I read about that firm, it's been accused of embezzling money from its clients. You shouldn't be using them"_

 _"Mikey" His father hissed_

 _"No it's ok. Where did you read this young man?"_

 _Mike shrugged; "Online"_

 _The client smiled; "Well I'll have to have that checked out, thank you for telling me Michael." Although by his tone, Mike could tell he wasn't happy, or grateful_

 _Judging by the way his father was acting, he wasn't happy either_

 _"Would you excuse us" His father said and the man nodded and walked away_

 _"How dare you speak to one of our clients like that? Do you have no respect for other?" His father hissed and his mother glared at him_

 _"James not here!" She growled and then they all left rather hastily._

 _His father really let loose in the car_

 _"How could you do that Mike? You knew how important tonight was, yet you just intentionally embarrassed your mother and I in front of our wealthiest client. How could you make up a story like that?"_

 _"I didn't make it up! It was the truth, you shouldn't be using them! I just did you and him a favour" Mike yelled back; "That's what you brought me for isn't it, to use my brain to help you impress clients. Well I did"_

 _"You watch your tone with me young man"_

 _"James stop it. This wasn't Mike's fault, he was merely trying to help. He's a smart kid, he may very well be right about this"_

 _"Oh he's a smart kid alright" His father growled gripping the steering wheel so tight until his knuckled turned white_

 _It was silent the rest of the drive back and Mike just glared at the back of his father's head, then turned to looking out the window at the rain hitting the glass. He knew tonight was going to end badly...If only he didn't have an eidetic memory, then he'd be a normal kid, and his dad would stop dragging him to stupid events and stop using his mind to impress clients. If only..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Wanting Mike Safe

Chapter 5

Wanting Mike Safe

Harvey had Donna helping him the rest of the day; going through all the gifts he bought hoping to find the perfect present for Mike. Donna suggested a number of choices out of the gifts he bought; a book Harvey had seen that just made him think of Mike, he didn't know if Mike had read it but as soon as he saw it he just pictured Mike reading it. The other choices were a cashmere jumper, although Harvey was hesitant about it as Mike seemed more like the person to be impressed with a personal gift than an expensive one. Or a new suit, which Donna had said seemed impersonal for a birthday present. He had bought quite a few suits that Mike would look good in, but agreed with Donna that they seemed impersonal for a birthday, yet he didn't want to take them back...maybe he'd try to give them to Mike under another pretence.

Finally Harvey decided to give Mike the book he bought. It wasn't expensive, well it wasn't expensive to him, but Mike might disagree about paying $100 for a book. But it was a first edition, so Harvey hoped Mike wouldn't think it was too much.

He hadn't seen Mike for the rest of the day, too concerned with choosing a gift for Mike. He had stayed quite late, and assumed everyone had gone home when he left.

Once he was home he sat down and considered what message to write on the first page. Donna said it would be something Mike would really appreciate, so now he had to think of a message to write. He had been sitting on his sofa in his condo, with a glass of scotch in one hand, the book in his lap open to the first page and a pen poised in his other hand. Every time he went to write something his mind went blank, so far all he had was 'To Mike'. He usually had a way with words, but when it came to expressing how he felt about Mike, he had no idea what to say, because he really had no idea how he felt about Mike...

Apparently Harvey had fallen asleep with the book and pen in his lap. As he was woken up in the middle of the night by hid phone ringing, he looked at his watch as he answered and saw it was almost 1 in the morning, who the hell would be calling him at this time.

"Harvey Specter" Harvey said gruffly as he annoyed at being woken up. He closed the book on his lap and put it on the table

"Mr Specter this is Detective Rorkson with the NYPD, we need you to come to your firm, Pearson Hardman, there appears to have been a break in at your office."

"What? A break in? When?" Harvey set the pen on top of the book and quickly stop up pacing a few steps. He was shocked and angry that someone had broken into his office

"Yes it happened earlier tonight. We need you to come down immediately, we've already contacted the managing partner Ms Pearson and she's on her way."

"I'm on my way" Harvey said an hung up, immediately calling Ray and grabbing his jacket and keys on the way out. He was no longer in a suit but in jeans and a old Harvard T-shirt, he didn't have time to change.

On the way over to the firm he began to feel more worried about what the people who broke into his office were looking for. _Luckily no one was there when they broke in..._ well that's what Harvey thought

~~~~SUITS~~~

Mike was woken up by a bright light shining in his eyes. Then he heard muffled voices and felt pain from all the injuries in his head and body.

He groaned as someone spoke;

"Sir, can you hear me?" He felt someone taking his pulse and trying to keep him steady

"What...what happened? Where am I?" Mike said taking some deep breathes, his voice coming out hoarse

"You don't remember?" Mike still had his eyes closed and squeezed them shut even more when he tried to remember what happened. He remembered staying late at Pearson Hardman,...then getting ready to leave..walking towards Harvey's office..and two masked men there...then everything came flooding back..how he was attacked and that they escaped.

Mike snapped his eyes open to see two EMT's leaning over him whilst he laid on the bed of glass, and police everywhere. He tried to sit up, panicking; he needed to tell the police what happened.

"I need to talk to the police...the men"

"Sir you need to calm down...try not to move until we assess your injuries, we need to get you to a hospital" The EMT's grabbed his shoulders and try to lay him back down, but he was too stubborn.

"No. No hospital I'm fine" Mike hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he sat up, where the masked man had kicked him.

"Sir please you could make your injuries worse" Mike ignored them as he leant on one of the EMT's to stand up. They supported him around the waist as he straightened up, feeling suddenly very dizzy

"What's going on here?" Mike looked up to see a blurry police officer walking over

"He's refusing to go to the hospital, and determined to talk to a police officer," One of the EMT's grumbled

The police officer looked him up and down; "Alright take him to the managing partner's office, it's where the detectives are setting up"

The EMT's helped Mike to Jessica's office and set him down on the sofa. He laid back, very out of breathe and gritted his teeth as everything hurt.

"Now are you going to let us examine you" Mike caught the glare of the EMT and reluctantly nodded.

Mike rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes as the EMT's unbuttoned his shirt to check his chest. He heard the EMT gasp and grumbled something as he prodded Mike's chest and Mike winced. The other EMT checked his head, whilst injecting him with pain medication.

After much more arguing, where Mike was adamant about not going to the hospital, they finally bandaged up his chest as best as they could and bandaged up his head. Thankfully, he hadn't sustained any other injuries, apart from a slightly sore throat, a concussion from the blow to the head, and bruises to his chest and stomach.

"Sir you need-"

"It's Mike" Mike whispered as he opened his eyes and put a hand over his bandaged chest as he sat up.

"Ok Mike, you really need to get to a hospital" The female EMT said once they finished assessing him; "You have a concussion and bruised ribs, you need to get checked out a doctor"

Mike frowned; "No, I'm not going to a hospital. Now can I speak to a police officer"

One of the EMT's grumbled something and went to get one of the detectives

Mike took a few deep breathes, he still felt very shaken, and his breathing was still coming out a little ragged. Which caught the attention of the other EMT, who was watching him intently

"You could have damaged your lungs"

"I'm not going to a hospital" Mike said through gritted teeth as the EMT handed him a bag of ice and he held it to the wound of his head

"Why not?"

Mike only stared at her, the turned away as the detective walked in.

~~~SUITS~~~~

Harvey saw all the police cars parked outside as Ray opened the door and he stepped out. He glanced around at all the police officers everywhere, and wondered how serious it was. He walked into the lobby and saw Jessica talking to a police officer

"Jessica" She was wearing her clothes from earlier in the day, and a frown on her face

"Harvey. The police called you?" He nodded at her as they turned back to the police officer, who lead them into the elevator and up to the 50th floor

"Did they tell you what happened?" Harvey asked Jessica as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Just that someone broke into your office, they wouldn't say anything else, just that I had to get down here."

"I hate to think what they were after" Harvey muttered

"Well thankfully no one was here, when it happened" Jessica said and both Harvey and Jessica noticed the police officer coughing nervously. They exchanged confused glances as the elevator doors opened.

They were met with police officers everywhere. Jessica and Harvey stepped out and glanced around, Harvey's eyes stopped on the conference room where most of the glass windows were smashed

"Damn" Harvey muttered as he glanced at Jessica who looked both concerned and furious

"Ms Pearson and Mr Specter?" They turned to see a detective walking over to them

"I'm Detective Rorkson, we spoke on the phone" He shook their hands and gestured for them to follow him. He spoke to them as they walked; "We had a 911 call come in around 11:05pm where it was reported to masked men had broken in to your office Mr Specter. We responded as soon as we could but unfortunately by the time we arrived the two men had escaped."

The man finished talking as they reached Harvey's office; both Jessica and Harvey gasped at the state of his office. It was completely destroyed. Whilst there were police taking pictures and dusting for prints

"Jesus Harvey" Jessica said as she put a hand over her mouth

"Mr Specter and Ms Pearson I presume?" They turned as another police officer walked over

"I'm Captain Franklin, the chief office investigating this case" They shook hands

"Do you know what the two men were after?" Jessica asked

"Unfortunately we are not sure at the moment, we are going to need you to go through your office and tell us if anything is missing. It's possible they didn't get what they were looking for, thanks to your associate" The captain said staring at the destruction in Harvey's office before looking back at Harvey and Jessica

Harvey took a step forward: "What associate? There was someone here when it happened?" Harvey was terrified thinking it might be Mike...

"Yes weren't you told?" The Captain frowned as he glanced at the detective then back again; "I apologise. Yes he was the one who called 911, and from what we saw on the security camera's he's lucky to be alive."

"Who. Was. It?" Harvey said as calmly as he could

"Er Detective what was his name?" The detecive opened his note book and flipped a few pages, until he got to right page

"Er one Mike Ross" The detecive read and looked up. Harvey felt sick, and he felt his legs go weak. He felt Jessica put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it

"Where is he?" Jessica asked, whilst Harvey was speechless. He couldn't believe Mike had face two masked men and survived

"He's currently in your office Ms Pearson. I'm afraid he's being uncooperative at the moment, refusing to give us a proper statement, or go to a hospital" The captain rubbed a hand over his face, and Harvey noticed it looked like he'd been punched.

The captain showed them to Jessica's office, where Harvey saw Mike alone sitting in one of Jessica's chairs in front of her desk. He was sitting sideways, but he noticed Mike's unbuttoned shirt where he could see bandages over Mike's chest, and that Mike was holding ice to his head with his right hand. Then there the fact his suit was ripped and he had glass on him

"Mike" Harvey's voice came out soft, worried, and unsure, as he stepped into Jessica's office

Harvey watched Mike look up slowly and remove the ice from his head. Harvey felt his chest tighten at the sight of Mike. He had a bandage on his head, but could see a bruise forming underneath; his eyes were red and puffy, he had cuts on his face, as well as tear streaks; a red mark around his throat and bandages around his chest. But what hurt most was what was in Mike's eyes; fear, pain, sadness, relief at seeing a familiar face

"Harveyy?" Mike's voice came out hoarse and when it broke Harvey had to swallow the lump in his throat. Then Mike lowered the ice as he rested his right forearm on the arm of the chair and Harvey noticed Mike's let wrist was handcuffed to the arm of the chair.

Harvey frowned as he knelt down in front of Mike and glared at the handcuffs, then swung his head around to glare at the police officers.

"WHY IS HE HANDCUFFED?" Harvey growled and saw Mike wince as the level of his voice and mouthed a sorry to Mike

"He assaulted the captain" One of the detectives said as he crossed his arms and glared at Mike

"Uncuff him now! Or I'm going to sue your ass for abusing his rights" Harvey hissed and the detective frowned before comlpying and uncuffing Mike

"Now get out" Jessica demanded, he left leaving Jessica and Harvey alone with Mike

Mike rubbed his left wrist with his right hand, he still hadn't said anything else. Harvey was still kneeling in front of him

"Mike what happened?" Harvey whispered eyeing him up and down, before staring into his blue eyes, which usually full of life and sparkling, now dull and full of hurt, as they stared back at him. Mike stared at Harvey before looking away at the corner of the office and returning the ice to his head.

Harvey glanced worriedly at Jessica, before turning back to Mike and setting his hand on top of Mike's left hand. Harvey felt Mike jump at the contact before he grabbed Harvey's hand and held it tight. Harvey could tell Mike was absolutely terrified.

"We should get him to a hospital" Jessica said worrriedly

"No" Mike suddenly spoke, causing Harvey and Jessica to jump

"Mike-"

"No hospital" Mike said sternly, but still wouldn't say anything else or look at them

Harvey sighed and nodded

"Mr Specter, Ms Pearson?" The captain appeared in the doorway and motioned for them to come out. He lead them to another office, next to Jessica's where a police officer was on a laptop

"We thought you might like to see the security camera video footage from the incident." The captain said before nodding at the police officer who turned the laptop around to face them and hit play.

Harvey and Jessica watched at the two men walked into view, wearing masks and all black, as they headed to Harvey's office.

"We believe they thought the building was empty, and that they didn't know Mr Ross was here so late. It appears Mr Ross was in the file room up until he encountered the men, and as you know there are no cameras in there"

Harvey nodded and continued watching as the two men starting ransacking his office

The police fast forwards some on the tape, and stopped it at 11pm. When the cameras showed Mike walking through the associate's bullpen towards Harvey's office. They watched as Mike froze and peered around the corner of the wall at the two men in Harvey's office. Then Mike called the police, and it wasn't long before something happened and the two men left Harvey's office and headed for where Mike was.

Harvey clenched his fists when he saw one of the men get out a gun and grab Mike by the back of the neck. Then they grabbed the phone in Mike's hand and Harvey guessed that was when they figured he called 911. There was no audio so they couldn't hear what the men were saying, but it's clear it wasn't good.

Harvey flinched himself when he saw the masked man hit Mike with the gun, then when he started kicking Mike; Harvey felt physically sick and had to look away. It made him so angry, that someone would hurt Mike like that.

When Harvey turned back to the screen the two men were in deep conversation and Mike was lying on the floor, clearly in pain.

Harvey saw Jessica watching with the same grim expression as him, and she paled herself when they both saw the man grab Mike's throat, and hold the gun at his head.

"They were going to kill him" Harvey whispered and saw the cops nod hesitently

Thankfully Mike grabbed a vase of Donnas' desk and slammed it over the gunman's head, causing him to fall to the floor. Mike ran and Harvey let out a sigh of relief until he saw the man fire the gun and held his breath as Mike fell to the floor and the gunman towered over him. Harvey didn't understand how Mike survived..

Until he saw Mike use his legs to knock the gunman sideways and grab the gun himself. He had to admit the kid was brave, he didn't think he could have done what Mike did.

He thought it was over, when the other gunman came up behind him and put his hand over Mike's mouth.

"Chloroform" One of the cops said

They watched as Mike and the masked man struggled and Harvey jumped and gasped, when they went tumbling through the conference wall glass. That was the end as Mike stayed on the ground and the two gunman fled. Then Mike went still

"That's it" The captain said

Harvey was speechless, no wonder Mike wouldn't say anything, after what he'd just been through Mike really was lucky to be alive. Harvey guessed Jessica was the same as she too remained in silence

"I understand that must have been disturbing to watch, but we felt it was necessary for you to understand the seriousness of the situation. Now they came here searching for something, and when Mike interrupted them it's likely he stopped them getting what they wanted. Now that's good and bad, the good news is we can figure out what they were possibly after.."

"The bad news?" Harvey finished

"Mike could be in serious danger. Mike stopped them, and they may think he know too much. It wouldn't take them long to find out who he is, where he lives."

"So what are you saying?" Jessica asked; "That they may come after Mike?"

"Maybe. He needs to stay somewhere safe, until we can figure out what's going on. Now we could put him in a safe house-"

"No, he's staying with me" Harvey said firmly

"Mr Specter I don't think-"

"My building is very secure, and Mike would be completely safe. He's staying with me" Harvey said it in his best Lawyerly tone, that said it was final

The police captain frowned, clearly not happy with the situation, but he nodded

Harvey walked out after that, back to see Mike. Who was still sitting in the same place staring into space

"Mike." Harvey said walking in

"Can I go home now?" Mike muttered

"Yeah Mike you're going to be staying with me for a while" Harvey expected Mike to protest a little, but Mike merely stared at him and nodded.

Harvey walked over and helped Mike up into a standing position, watching Mike's facial expression in case he hurt him. Mike winced as he stood and Harvey froze waiting for him to regain his breath. Then he kept going all the way to the elevator. Jessica followed shortly after. Both Harvey and Jessica watched Mike very carefully, clearly sympathising with what he had to go through and worried about him.

Harvey helped Mike to the car, along with Ray. Mike still hadn't said a word, just remained silent. As soon as Mike was seated in the car, Harvey turned to say goodbye to Jessica

"You think he's going to be ok?" Jessica asked giving a sideways glance at Mike

"No." Harvey sighed; "Are you going to stay?" Harvey asked

"Yeah, my firm my responsibility to sort this out. I'll call you tomorrow morning for an update."

With that they said goodbye and Harvey watched Mike intently in the car ride, Mike had his eyes closed, leaning against the car seat. Harvey felt guilty staring at Mike's injuries, and the pain written all over his face, if only he'd made sure Mike left on time, he'd be home safe instead of like this.

Harvey helped Mike into his condo and escorted him to the guest bedroom, where he laid him gently down on the bed. Mike let out a sigh as he shifted to being on his back, and closed his eyes

"Thanks Harvey" Mike whispered and then Harvey heard slow breaths and Mike's chest rose and fall clearly showing he was asleep. Harvey sat down on the bed next to Mike and hesitently raised his hand and brushed it along Mike's forehead, gently carting his hand through Mike's hair

"Oh Mike" Harvey whispered; "I'm sorry, this never should have happened to you"

Harvey leant forward getting closer to Mike's face and very gently brushed his lips against Mike's forehead. Then as he pulled away he pushed the hair out of Mike's face and pulled the covers over him. Then he went and got a glass of water for Mike, and a couple of aspirin pills. He's definitely going to need them when he wakes up. Harvey set them on the beside table next to Mike and gave one last glance to his sleeping associate before walking out.

He sat back down on his sofa with a glass of scotch, finally being able to have a minute to process everything. He glanced at the book he bought for Mike, which was sitting on his coffee table. It made him feel even more guilty, because whilst his biggest concern at the time was trying to write a message in a book; Mike was at Pearson Hardman getting attacked by two masked men.

He felt sick again, as he downed his glass of scotch. He never wanted Mike to be hurt again, it left him with a bad taste in his mouth and a strange feeling in his chest. It was like his heart was hurting.

It brought up those thoughts from earlier about how he really felt about Mike. _Seeing him hurt made him want to wrap his arms around him and protect him, from ever getting hurt again. What does that mean? It felt like more than just friendly concern, more than brotherly concern, no it was much more. Like he couldn't live with Mike getting hurt. Could that mean he cared for Mike more than just an associate, and more than a friend? What would that mean..like he...loved Mike? He wasn't sure...he hadn't been in love since Scotty at Harvard..that was so long ago..he'd changed a lot since then and it was kind of familiar to back then..maybe he really did love Mike, it certainly would explain a lot. Like why he'd put his career on the line for Mike's and said to Jessica if Mike goes, he goes. That wasn't something Harvey would have done for just anyone, and he would never have done it before he met Mike. Mike has changed him. It didn't feel as strange as he thought it would, being in love. It kind of felt natural...maybe Donna was right about him, that behind his heartless facade he really did care. He should have known, of course Donna would be right, she'd Donna._

 _So now he realises he loves Mike. What does he do now?_

 _He needs to focus on keeping Mike safe right now. His feelings for Mike need to be put aside for now, whilst he focused on Mike._

 _He hoped Mike was going to be ok._

Harvey put down his glass and got ready for bed, slipping under the covers of his big, lonely bed thinking only of Mike as he closed his eyes. Wishing that he could go back in time to earlier this evening and take Mike home with him, then he would have been safe in his arms. Instead of next door in pain. It was 2am and despite the fact he was tired, he could tell he wasn't going to get much sleep worrying about his sleeping associate in the bed next door.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm Fine

Chapter 6

I'm Fine

Mike was feeling so many things after waking up on the bed of glass; pain, fear, hurt, confusion. He was adamant about not going to a hospital, for a few reasons, the main being he hated hospitals immensely. And he vowed never to set foot in one again, another reason being Tom worked there and he would surely have a few things to say to him about last night.

He couldn't stop thinking about his parents either. He had to however when the detective walked in and he had to give his statement. Luckily with his eidetic memory he could give an extremely accurate statement of what happened. Unluckily however, Mike had a detective with a memory like a goldfish, having him repeating himself two or three times. It was bad enough that had to live through the attack, now he was reliving it again two or three times. They got there in the end after 45 minutes!

"Now are we done" Mike said exasperatedly, he wasn't feeling good. Nauseas, headache, pain in his chest, and highly irritated.

"Not quite, the captain wants a word" The detective said as he wrote a few notes and got up as the captain walked in

"Sorry to keep you waiting...Mr Ross" The captain read Mike's name of his statement and looked up

Mike instantly saw red at seeing the man's face again, the face of the detective who worked his parent's case and let the drunk driver get away. He couldn't help himself just seeing the man's face again brought back all the pain from that night and he lunged at the man and punched him; hard across the jaw. Detective's had to drag him off

"You son of a bitch" Mike growled as he was forced into one of Jessica's chairs in front of her desk and every time he tried to get up he was pushed down. In the end one of the detectives brought out handcuffs and handcuffed his left wrist to the chair. Mike struggled with them for a minute before letting out a frustrated sigh and giving up. But still gave the captain a death glare

"Do you even remember me?" Mike growled

The captain eyed him up and down as he rubbed his jaw

"Mike Ross?" Mike hinted then scoffed; "Of course you don't" Mike looked away disgusted

"Mike Ross..." Realisation crossed across the man's face and he frowned; "James and Nina Ross" The man muttered and Mike stared at him

"Don't you ever say their names " Mike hissed as he fought the handcuffs again, but gave up when he saw it was futile and he was too tired.

"Mike I understand you're angry at me for your parents case but I did my job"

"Did your job?" Mike scoffed; "You let him get away with it"

"I didn't let him, I followed the evidence and presented my case. It was the judge and jury who decided it was just an accident Mike. Not me"

"But it was your testimony that got him off! You're the reason he got away with it. So don't you dare stand there and tell me you were just doing your job, you let a guilty man go free! It's your fault, and I don't understand how you can live with yourself" Mike looked at him and then away in disgust

Mike heard one the detectives says something to him and they walked out leaving Mike alone. Alone with his thoughts of that night;

 _After his parents had dropped Mike off home; where his Grammy was waiting, and after the argument between Mike and his dad, his parents left to return to the charity event. Mike hid is his room angry and upset, going over his dads' words in his head._

 _ **'Alright fine what do you want me to say. Yes, I wish you were normal!'**_

 _The worst part about it is that although Mike knew his dad had felt that way for a while, it hurt even more to actually hear the words come from his mouth. And he knew his dad meant it. Now the image of his dad saying the words dripping with anger and disappointment were forever engrained in his mind._

 _He ignored his Grammy knocking on his door and asking him to come out. He just laid against his closed door with his knees against his chest and cried._

 _It was like an hour later than Mike heard a siren, and saw flashing lights through his window. He got up and slowly walked to his window, pulled back the curtain and saw a police patrol car pull up in the driveway, and two police officers walk to their door to ring the doorbell. Mike felt his heart racing as he had a worrying feeling in the back of his mind. He raced from the window, flew open the door and stopped at the top of the stairs as Grammy went to open the door. Mike sat down on the top step of the stairs hugging his chest as she opened the door_

 _"Mrs Ross?" His Grammy nodded as she crossed her arms, clearly she was afraid too_

 _"My name is Detective Franklin, and...could I come in for a moment" Grammy hesitantly nodded and let them in the house._

 _Mike remained at the top of the stairs and peered through the banisters into the living room, where he could see his Grammy and the police officer and hear them too_

 _"I've got some unfortunate news to tell you...it's about your son and daughter-in-law."_

 _Mike felt tears going down his cheeks as he sat there frozen_

 _"There was an accident. They were driving and...another driver went through a red light and collided with your son's car."_

 _Mike heard Grammy gasp_

 _"I'm sorry" Mike looked away, at the front door as it opened and another police officer walked in. Mike couldn't take it and he ran_

 _"Michael!" Mike heard his Grammy yell his name but he didn't stop, he just kept running through the rain. Down the streets, following the route he remembered his dad took to the event. He ran and ran, then he turned the corner and stopped as he saw police cars and police officers cornered off the scene. There were 2 cars both crumpled up. Mike instantly recognised one as his parents car, it was flipped over and on fire._

 _Mike ran forward towards the car and felt someone grab him around the waist, and drag him back. He screamed and wrestled, trying to break free. Only it was useless as he was pushed into a police car and driven away, back home. Away from his parents. He just watched as the scene disappeared from his eyesight's and he only saw rain hitting the window._

"Mike" Mike was brought from his flashback by a male voice, a familiar voice that wasn't his father's or a police officers

Mike blinked as he remembered where he was and looked up to see Harvey standing there in front of him. Under any other circumstance, Mike would have made a witty comment about seeing Harvey not in a suit, but he just couldn't manage any other words apart from; "Harveyy?" Mike couldn't believe it was really him, it made the loneliness and fear lessen slightly

Mike was shocked to see such a high level of concern in Harvey's eyes as the man knelt down in front of him. He could see pain in Harvey's eyes that mirrored his own.

"WHY IS HE HANDCUFFED?" Mike winced as Harvey's voice echoed in his head, sending a throbbing pain

"He assaulted the captain"

"Uncuff him now! Or I'm going to sue your ass for abusing his rights" Mike almost felt himself smile at seeing Harvey so protective of him

"Now get out" Mike only then noticed Jessica's presence in the room

Mike looked down and rubbed his left wrist, still having lingering feelings of being handcuffed

"Mike what happened?" Mike just stared at the man before him; the man who gave him everything, who gave him a second chance at life, who believed he could do more. Mike saw how worried Harvey was for him, but he just couldn't form any words. Mike couldn't take Harvey's gaze on him, so he looked away, out the window at the rain and put the ice back on his face.

It was raining that night too

Mike felt Harvey put his hand on top of his, and he flinched at having another's touch. After what happened with the two masked men he didn't want anyone to touch him, yet with Harvey it gave him a sense of ease. Mike quickly grabbed Harvey's hand and gripped it tight, afraid to lose this closeness.

"We should get him to a hospital"

"No" Mike knew if he didn't say anything they'd take him

"Mike-"

"No hospital"

Mike watched as the police officers left with Harvey and Jessica. Obviously going to show them the security footage of what happened. Mike guessed it was better that way, then Mike didn't have to tell them what happened himself. He didn't think he would be able to

 _"Michael!" His Grammy wrapped him up in a hug as soon as he walked back into the house. He hugged back and clung to her, she was all he had left now_

 _"You heard didn't you?" Grammy whispered into his hair and he nodded_

 _"Mrs Ross?" Grammy turned to the detective and Mike looked up at the man, scared_

 _"I am sorry for your loss" The man glanced at them both, a sad expression in his eyes; Mike just looked away and buried his face in his Grammy's jumper_

 _Mike didn't sleep that night, neither did Grammy as most of the night was spent talking to the police. And even when they left both his Grammy and Mike just sat together in silence. Mike just kept replaying his last words to his father, he said he hated him._

 _He didn't understand why they were gone. The police said it was an accident; wrong place wrong time. Thing was they never would have been there if Mike hadn't got into a fight with his dad, if Mike had kept his mouth shut at the charity event then they would have remained at the party. His dad wouldn't have had to drive him home and drive back to the party, they never would have been on the road at that time if it wasn't for him. It was his fault. Why is it he survived and they didn't?_

"Mike" Mike saw Harvey walk in and he'd had enough, he just wanted to go home, go to sleep and stay there

"Can I go home now?" Mike said utterly defeated

"Yeah Mike you're going to be staying with me for while" Mike heard what Harvey said and honestly he was glad, he didn't really like the idea of being alone. Especially at his tiny apartment. So he just nodded

Once they were at Harvey's condo, Harvey helped Mike into the guest room, which Mike was shocked Harvey even had.

"Thanks Harvey" Mike whispered as he laid down on the guest bed and immediately closed his eyes exhausted. There was so much more he wanted, needed to say, but was too tired and let himself drift off into unconsciousness

~~~SUITS~~~  
 _Mike was walking the hallways of Pearson Hardman, it was night time and there was no else there. Mike found it spooky, and he felt very nervous, very alone._

 _"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!"_

 _Mike heard his father's voice and whipped his head around and saw no one there_

 _"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father!"_

 _His father's voice again, it felt like he was right in front of him, but there was no one there_

 _"I'm tired of dealing with your issues Mr Ross" It was Jessica's voice that bellowed around him, he stumbled as he spun around full circle trying to find the source with no luck_

 _"You're smart kid. Too smart for your own good" It was the masked man's voice this time and Mike felt his heart racing as his voice seemed louder than the rest, closer._

 _"I don't like to use Mike like this" His mother's voice_

 _"Freakish memory!"_

 _"How dare you speak to our of our clients like that? Do you have no respect for others?" His fathers voice_

 _All the voices seemed to be overlapping now and getting louder. Mike had to put his hands over his ears to try and shut them out. It was no use._

 _Then people all appeared in front of him; his dad, his mom, Jessica, Trevor, Donna, Rachel and Harvey. All surrounding him and yelling at him_

 _"You're a fraud!"_

 _"Never should have hired you!"_

 _"Yes, I wish you were normal"_

 _It was too much for Mike_

 _Then the masked man grabbed him and held him up against a wall_

 _Mike tried to scream but his grip was too tight_

 _Then the man pulled off the mask_

 _"..Dad?.." Mike croaked_

"MIKE!" Mike heard someone yell his name and it was louder than the rest; it sounded like Harvey

 _Then the masked man's face changed from his father's face to Harvey's face._

 _"Harvey..?" The grip around his throat tightened and he couldn't breathe, he was clawing at the hands around his throat, panicking_

"MIKE WAKE UP!" He felt himself being shaken and he snapped his eyes open and bolted upright breathing heavily and coughing. The room was dark aside from the light from a lamp on the bedside table next to him, it illuminated a worried looking Harvey sitting on the edge of the bed holding his shoulders. Mike instinctively backed away as he thought it he was still dreaming; leaning his back against the headboard and rubbing at his throat

"Mike it's ok. It was just a dream. You're at my place. You're safe" Harvey said it slowly and held up his hands trying to calm Mike down

"Harvey?" Mike whispered realisation dawning that this Harvey was not the one from his nightmare. This Harvey looked genuinely concerned.

Mike had never been so scared in his life.

Harvey had only been asleep for about 2 hours when he was woken up by groaning and shouting. He immediately rushed to Mike's room thinking someone had broken in, but just found Mike writhing in his sleep, clearly having a nightmare. When he woke up his blue eyes were blown wide in fear. Must have been a bad dream,

Harvey had heard Mike utter 'Dad' and 'Harvey', so he had no idea what the dream was about, but it seemed to have rattled Mike. The kid was practically shaking, and Harvey guessed it was about last night. Then he saw the way Mike was grabbing his side and scrunching his face up in pain, He grabbed the glass of water of the bedside table, as well as the pills and handed them to Mike; who took them and smiled a thank you at Harvey

Harvey noticed how Mike was still in his suit from last night, and he was sure it was bringing back bad memories, and was uncomfortable

"Let me get you some clothes to change into" Harvey said giving Mike a small smile and going into his own bedroom to grab some old sweats of him, that he hoped would fit Mike.

Harvey walked back in and handed them to Mike, who nodded in gratitude. Harvey waited outside as he got changed, although Harvey knew Mike was going to need help

About a minute later, Harvey suspicions were proven

"Harvey? I need help" Mike shouted and Harvey rolled his eyes and walked back in

Mike was sitting up on the bed, trying to get his arms out of his suit jacket; but clearly failing miserably by the pained expression on his face

Harvey couldn't help but smirk at Mike's frustrated expression it was adorable

"Alright just keep your arms down and I'll pull your jacket off slowly" Harvey said as he started easing down Mike's jacket slowly watching for signs Mike was in pain. He got one arm out easily enough and then the other.

Harvey smiled in satisfaction that it was easy enough

Mike's shirt was already unbuttoned and Harvey waited for confirmation before trying to take it off Mike. He gently removed it off Mike's arms and laid it down on the bed next to Mike. Harvey had to admit this was rather intimate, and he could tell Mike felt the same by the way he was blushing

Harvey grabbed his shirt from Mike's hands and was about to put it over Mike's head when he noticed the bandages wrapped around Mike's chests. He knew they were there but just seeing them up close, it hurt seeing Mike like this

"Does it-" Harvey pointed at the bandages as he knelt down in front of Mike, staring at his chest. He saw Mike shift uncomfortably under Harvey's gaze. Then he looked down and put a hand over the bandages on his chest

"Only when I move..or breathe" Mike let out a chuckled sigh, trying to make light of the situation. Only he caught Harvey's pained expression

"It's not so bad now" Mike said truthfully and Harvey nodded

"Can I-" Harvey brought his hand up and gestured at the bandages. Mike hesitated but nodded.

Mike flinched a little as Harvey's hand rested on the bandages, then he relaxed. Harvey's hand brushed gently over the bandages as he moved to Mike's side. Then he looked up meeting Mike's eyes

"I'm so sorry Mike. This never should have happened. If only I'd made sure you got home then-"

"Stop right there Harvey, it wasn't your fault;" Harvey pulled his hand away; "What happened last night was in no way your fault. It was my own stupid fault for staying so late" Mike scoffed

"You're not stupid Mike" Harvey said as he raised the shirt over Mike's head and helped Mike put his arms through. Brushing Mike's bandages over his chest as he helped Mike pull it down over his chest

"I feel pretty stupid. My phone wasn't on silent and someone text me so they knew I was there"

Harvey hesitated as he reached out for his sweat pants he was letting Mike borrow, taking in Mike's words. It was the only thing Mike had said about last night

"Mike, you listen to me;" Brown eyes met blue again; "You are in no way stupid. Last night was not your fault either, you were incredibly brave standing up to those two men on your own. I don't think I could have handles myself as well as you did"

Mike gave Harvey a smile; a genuine smile and Harvey smiled back. Then he helped Mike put on the pant trousers and help him back into bed. It was 4am and Harvey was exhausted. Only have 2 hours sleep

"You going to be ok?" Harvey asked and Mike nodded

"Night Harvey" Mike said lying down and letting out a relaxed sigh

"Night Mike"

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey actually slept when he got back in bed, only to be woken up by his alarm beeping at 6. He switched it off quickly hoping to not wake Mike, the kid needed rest. He stretched as he got up and got in the shower. Thinking about Mike, that maybe he should take him to a hospital to get him checked out. Mike certainly wasn't going to work

When Harvey got out the shower he threw on any old shirt and trousers, as he had some time and needed to call Jessica. Then he walked quietly out his bedroom; barefooted and froze mid step as he saw Mike sitting at his coffee table.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike did try and sleep after Harvey left. But he only had about an hour's sleep and woke up around 5am. Mike guessed Harvey would wake up around 6 so he got up and started making breakfast. His Grammy taught him to cook, and he wanted to thank Harvey for letting him stay and everything else

He didn't know what Harvey liked for breakfast so he made a variety of things and made himself a bowl of cereal and some coffee. He laid it all out on the coffee table and sat down in one the chairs. He gently pulled his feet up to rest on the edge of the seat, so his knees were against his chest, wincing as he grazed them. Then, he sipped his coffee as he stared out the floor to ceiling glass windows.

Today was his birthday, and what a way to start off his birthday than by getting beaten up at work. He'd never had the best of luck on his birthday, not since his 11th birthday, and his 12th was certainly one of the worst.

 _After waking up to find his parents had forgotten his birthday they had to arrange a surprise party within an hour; and most of Mike's friends weren't able to come. Just Trevor and a few others. No, mostly the party was full of his parent's clients, where his father used his birthday to impress clients. Meaning using Mike, and he didn't even get Mike a present. Like usual it ended in a fight between the two._

 _Mike regretted what he said to his father the night they died. He wished he could take it back but he can't.._

Mike watched the rain drops from last night sliding down the windows, and he felt a tear go down his face as he pictured his parents faces. Then he saw Harvey's reflection in the window and he turned to see Harvey watching him from his bedroom doorway.

Mike quickly wiped away the tears from his face and smiled weakly at Harvey

Harvey was going to say something to Mike, but Mike was clearly thinking about something, and then when he turned to face Harvey, he didn't fail to notice the tear. He didn't know whether it was about last night's attack, or the nightmare, or the fact it was Mike's birthday. Harvey felt bad for Mike having his birthday on a day like this

"Morning Harvey,...I er made you breakfast" Mike gestured at the table full of food.

Harvey walked over not saying anything, just seeing the table full of food. He raised his eyebrow at Mike as he sat opposite him

"I didn't know what you would like. So I made you pancakes, bacon, eggs, cereal, toast. And of course coffee" Mike smiled as he pushed a hot steaming cup at Harvey who picked it up and sipped it, admiring the food laid out

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Harvey asked cocking his head to the side

Mike sighed and looked down at the mug in his hands; "Not really"

Harvey noticed Mike had a bowl of untouched cereal in front of him as he himself started digging into the pancakes.

"Aren't you going to eat your cereal"

Mike looked up and then at the bowl of cereal; "Not hungry" He shrugged and then they fell into silence as Mike continued to look out the window and Harvey ate his pancakes

"These are really good" Harvey muttered between mouthfuls

"My Grammy taught me" Mike gave Harvey a sad smile; "She was an amazing cook." Then Mike's gaze slipped down to the pancakes; "My mom always used wake me up with pancakes on my birthday...well almost always" Mike's gaze slipped to his mug;...then my Grammy tried to make them for me, but they just weren't the same you know?" Mike glanced up at Harvey; "They just tasted..."

"Different?" Harvey offered, and Mike nodded;"Yeah. Different"

Harvey studied the way Mike's mind seemed to be wandering; somewhere far away that Harvey had no idea where.

Then Mike coughed as he shook his head and changed the subject; "Do you know what happened to my phone?"

"No I haven't seen it. But talking of phones I have to call Jessica" Harvey said as he finished the pancakes and got up and retrieved his phone. He dialled Jessica's number as he went out onto the balcony, watching Mike out the corner of his eyes.

Mike was relieved that Harvey left, he could tell Harvey was worried about him by the way he kept staring at him. Like he was desperate to ask Mike how he was feeling...problem was he didn't know. 'It just felt like his emotions were on a rollercoaster, he was already upset over this thing with his birthday and his parents and now this? These men? Who were they? What were they after? Would they come after him now?'

Mike glanced at Harvey who was in deep conversation with Jessica and sighed as he finished his coffee. He knew they were talking about last night, he just hoped it wasn't anything serious

~~~SUITS~~~

"Jessica, any news from last night?"

"Afraid not. Police checked the security footage and found nothing for them coming in or out"

"How is that possible?"

"They're clearly professionals. Whoever they are"

"Do you think they got what they came for?"

"No I don't Harvey. I think the police were right, Mike clearly interrupted them whilst they was searching so they didn't find it."

"We need to find out what they were after" Harvey sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose; his worry for Mike was giving him a headache

"That's why I need you in here Harvey. We need to continued work as normal, whoever broke in here was obviously after something for one of your cases. You need to carry on like normal, and find out what they were after."

"What about Mike?" Harvey turned sideways to look at Mike

"How is he? Can he come in?"

"Jessica" Harvey said sternly; "He's just been attacked and you want him to come into work"

"Exactly Harvey. He was there when it happened and it concerns him most of all. We need him to help figure this out, especially if those men try and go after him. We need him Harvey"

Harvey sighed in frustration, he knew she was right.

"Alright I'll ask him" Harvey hung up and walked back into the room

"So?" Mike said watching Harvey; "What did she say? Did the police catch them?"

Harvey set his phone on the table as he sat back down; "Mike-"

"They got away" Mike whispered as he took in Harvey's tense posture

"Yeah but the police are using everything in their resources to find them"

"They won't"

Harvey frowned; "How do you know?"

"They were clearly professionals Harvey. The fact they were able to get into the building unseen is major evidence to that, and the fact they wore all black, masks and had guns shows they wanted to make sure they did not get caught. And there's the fact they were going to kill me...with no hesitation" Mike's voice faltered; "They're going to come after me aren't they?"

"Mike we don't-"

"Aren't they?" Mike's eyes were wide and his grip on the mug tightened

"We don't know that for sure Mike. It's possible they did get what they were after. Or that now the police are involved, they'll back off"

"What did Jessica say?"

"She wants you to come in, to help find out what they were after"

"Because I was there?"

Harvey nodded

"But Mike if you don't want to, don't feel you have to. If you don't feel safe going to the office-"

"Harvey, if those men really are after me, then nowhere is safe"

Mike's words made Harvey speechless as he feared Mike may be right

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey leant Mike one of his suits and helped him change, it wasn't as easy as last night. Mike's injuries were really starting to hit him, and Harvey really didn't like this. He should really get Mike to a hospital, but Mike still continued to be adamant about not going, intentionally vague on why.

Now they were walking into Pearson Hardman and Mike was especially quiet.

"Mike last chance. If you want to turn back, just say so" Harvey whispered as he grabbed his arm before he stepped onto the elevator

Mike gave Harvey a small smile; "I'll be fine Harvey." Strange thing was that Mike seemed more confident than Harvey did

Mike wasn't really afraid of being at Pearson Hardman again, what happened, happened, and the men were gone now. Besides it's not like Mike hasn't been through worse; let's just say it's not the first time Mike's had a gun pointed at him.

As the elevator stopped and the doors open Mike took a deep breath and stepped out. Instantly Mike felt the tense atmosphere of the office, he could only guess what the rumour mills were spinning out about last night.

Harvey and Mike walked towards Jessica's office, all the while Mike kept his head down, he really did not want people looking at him the way the he knew they would. It would be a mixture of shock and concern, but the most hurting for Mike was pity. He'd seen it enough times to last a lifetime.

They were walking past the library when a crowd and Jessica's voice caused Mike to stop

"As you have probably deduced; we had a break in last night." Then there was a lot of murmuring

Mike glanced at Harvey before walking into the library, and crossed his arms across his chest as he leant against the doorway. Harvey stopped alongside him, and Mike could tell he was watching him.

"Now I cannot tell you the specific details, but the police are investigating and it is business as usual unless said otherwise"

"Did they get away?" Someone in the crowd shouted

Jessica hesitated; "Yes they did, but the police are using all their resources to find them"

"What were they after?" This was Louis who spoke up

Mike glanced around the crowd and spotted Rachel and Donna standing a few paces away from Louis. Donna spotted him and gaped

"It is unclear at the moment, but it is safe to assume they didn't get what they wanted"

"Why?"

Jessica glanced at Mike out the corner of her eyes and Mike knew she was asking his permission before telling them. He gave a slight nod, knowing full well people were bound to find out eventually anyway. Then he turned to face Harvey who was still staring at him, an expression Mike couldn't read, but surprisingly there was no pity

"There was someone here when the two men broke in to Harvey's office, and they called 911."

"Who was it?"

"Mike Ross" Jessica said and then there was a lot more murmuring and then heads started to turn his way.

"Why'd he let them get away?"

"Is he ok?"

"Where is he?"

All different types of questioning were shouted out

Mike straightened up from leaning on the wall and glanced around as more heads turned his way. And just like Mike thought most of them had the same expressions - pity. It made Mike sick and he couldn't take it, he turned around and walked out.

"Mike" Harvey caught up with him as he walked into Jessica's office

"I'm fine Harvey" Mike knew what Harvey was going to say and cut him off beforehand, as he walked over to one of Jessica's chairs. But he stopped as he saw flash of him sitting there last night handcuffed. Mike felt Harvey touch his shoulder and he jumped, but Harvey didn't let go of Mike's shoulder. Mike turned to face him

"Mike-"

They were interrupted as Jessica walked in, and Mike moved away and sat down, causing Harvey to remove his hand from Mike's shoulder

"Mike how are you?" Jessica said sitting at her desk

"Yeah I'm fine" Mike sighed

"I apologise about that, I had to inform everyone about last night"

"No it's ok, I understand."

"And do you understand why you're here"

"Yes, I'm happy to help and get back to work"

"Good." Jessica smiled and them both; "Now clearly you can't work in your office Harvey, so I've spoken to the police who had agreed to let you look through the case files to check if there is actually anything missing, and set you both up to work in the conference room"

Mike nodded

"Also the police found this;" Jessica pulled out a phone and handed it to Mike

"Oh my cell phone, was looking for this." Mike let out a small chuckle as he took it. It gave Harvey a sense of ease to see Mike smile, albeit a small one. It was something

Mike looked at his phone to find there was about 10 text messages and 21 missed calls; some from Jennifer his next door neighbour, asking where he was. Mike forgot they were supposed to have dinner. The rest were from Tom

"Shit" Mike said as he scrolled through the message

"Is everything ok?" Jessica asked and Mike glanced between the two

"Er yeah fine, I just have to make a few calls" Mike said as he stood up and dialled Tom's number, he knew it would be best to call him first

It had just started ringing at Mike exited Jessica's office and started walking

"You couldn't take the time to make one phone call!" Mike heard someone yell and winced and closed his eyes, it was Tom

Mike turned to see Tom standing a few feet away. He pulled out his phone and scoffed; "Great timing Mike" as he walked over. As he got closer Mike removed the phone and ended the call

"Tom I can-"

"Jesus Mike what happened to your face"

Mike waved his hand; "It's nothing I'm fine" and he saw Harvey and Jessica walking over

"Fine? What the hell happened. Jennifer's calling me in the middle of the night frantic because you didn't get home last night and you don't answer my calls" Tom said exasperatedly

Harvey coughed and Tom turned, eyeing both Harvey and Jessica

"Tom this is Harvey and Jessica, my bosses. And this is Tom, an old friend"

Tom shook their hands and realisation crossed his face

"Oh right, yeah Mike's mentioned you. Nice to finally meet you"

Then Tom turned back to face Mike and noticed behind Mike the smashed glass of the conference room

"So what happened here?" Tom gestured and Mike followed his gaze and gulped

"Well actually-"

"So this is why you didn't answer. God Mike what happened?"

Jessica intervened and this point and pushed them all into her office

"Well?"

"Could you give us a minute" Mike said to Harvey and Jessica, who exchanged glances but nodded

Mike sighed when they left; "Tom-"

"No bullshit Mike, I want the truth"

"There was a break in last night, and I was here when it happened"

"What?" Tom asked shocked

"Yeah I stayed late, lost track of time, and when I was leaving I spotted them in Harvey's office. I called the cops but then Jennifer texted me and my phone wasn't on silent so they heard and caught me "

Tom swore; "So they gave you that?" He pointed at Mike's head

"Yeah they...had guns...and that's how I got.. this..and they kicked me in the chest..." Mike trailed off

"God Mike, how did you.."

"Get away? Lucky I guess, they were going to kill me when they found out I called 911, but I fought them and as you saw in the struggle we went through the glass window of the conference room. I passed out from the chloroform and woke up to find the two men gone and the police and EMT's here"

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"You know why"

"Mike. This is serious you could have internal injuries, You need to get to a hospital"

"Look Tom;" Mike gestured down his body; "I'm fine"

"Come on Mike, I should know by now that when you say 'fine' it means you're usually not fine. Now let's go I'm taking you to the hospital to get properly checked out"

Mike gritted his teeth; "Tom"

"Mike I don't care what your objections are. Now you have two options, you can come volunatarily, or I drag you out here kicking and screaming. And don't think I won't do that"

Mike couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face;"Kicking and screaming, really?"

"Well you know what I meant"

Mike let out a deep breath; "Okay I'll go"

"Good choice Mike" Tom smiled back and turned to leave

Mike followed and stopped outside to talk to Harvey and Jessica

"Er listen Harvey I-"

"Go"

Mike turned his head to the side and then his eyes widened; "You heard?"

Harvey smirked and nodded

Mike rolled his eyes; "Of course"

"Just go Mike, I was thinking this morning that I should have taken you to the hospital"

Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey; "Were you worried about me Harvey?" Harvey didn't like the silly grin on Mike's face

"No, I need my associate to have a clean bill of health"

"Sure whatever you say Harvey" Mike rolled his eyes, he knew by now when Harvey was putting on an act; "I'll see you later Harvey"

Harvey glared at Mike until he turned the corner and then he didn't bother to stop the smile from forming on his face. It was good to see Mike joking again, although he knew Mike was clearly not 'fine' and was still hiding something. Harvey was determined to find out what and to make sure Mike was kept safe.


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise!

Chapter 7

Surprise!

The drive to the hospital was unbearable. Silence engulfed them both as neither knew what to say.

"You know if you want to talk about last night we can" Tom finally broke the silence as he glanced at Mike looking out the window, then back to the road. Mike didn't even respond so Tom got the message

"Would you take offense if I said Happy Birthday?" Tom quipped and Mike let out a small chuckle as he turned to face Tom; "Thanks"

"So if you didn't go to the hospital and you didn't go home, where did you-"

"Harvey let me stay at his place" Mike saw a small smirk form on Tom's face and narrowed his eyes at the man; "What?"

Tom shook his head; "Nothing, it's just well I've heard how you talk about Harvey so-"

"He's my boss and he was just being nice, especially when those men are still out there"

"Do you think they'll come after you?" Tom asked genuinely concerned for Mike's safety

"Honestly I don't know, I'm trying not to think about it"

They arrived at the hospital so Tom lost his chance to ask anything further

It didn't take lost to have Mike checked out, Tom X-rayed Mike's chest and tested his lungs. Nothing serious, just some mild bruising and a slight concussion. Mike truly was lucky

Afterwards Tom convinced Mike to come to his place as his wife; Caroline who was also Mike's friend, wanted to see him on his birthday. Mike was hesitant as he knew she was fuss over him and worry, just like Tom

But Mike wasn't expecting to walk in and find a bunch of strangers waiting for him...

"Surprise!" As soon as Mike and Tom walked in there was a crowd of people yelling and banners and balloons

Mike jumped and widened his eyes as he glanced around; "Tom"

"Mike don't freak out, it's just a surprise party. I thought it would make you feel better"

Mike just stared at him, furious. But he didn't have time to yell at Tom because Caroline rushed him into a hug and began her fussing over him asking him if he was ok. Then he was pushed to meet the other 20 people who apparently worked with Tom and whom Mike had met once or twice.

Finally he was able to escape into the kitchen after meeting everyone and had to brace himself against their kitchen counter as he felt overwhelmed. It was bringing back too many bad memories of his past surprise parties, that did not end well.

"Mike?" Mike raised his head to see Tom step in the kitchen and shut the door behind him; "Look before you yell at me I just want to say I was only trying to help"

"Trying to help? How? By not listening to me when I said I did not want to celebrate my birthday!" Mike exclaimed as he waved his arm gesturing at the surprise party on the other side of the door

"Mike come on I know you didn't mean it. You've just had too many bad experiences on your birthday"

"You know what, you're right. Most of my birthdays were bad to say the least, but honestly how did you think I was going to react to this?! A surprise party full of a bunch of strangers; exactly like my 12th birthday party! Remember that!" Mike shouted

Realisation crossed Tom's face; "Mike I...I'm sorry I was only trying to-"

"I know Tom, and I appreciate that you were trying to help but right now, I just can't." Mike sighed and then silence engulfed them both as they both stared at each other

"Mike I-"

"Goodbye Tom" Mike walked straight past him out the kitchen door and straight through the crowd and out the front door. Finally outside Mike let out a deep breath and put a shaky hand through his hair before walking down the street in search of a cab

~~~~SUITS~~~  
Harvey hadn't heard from Mike, but he assumed everything was ok. He had been in the conference room with Donna all morning, going through all the files from his office. Every 10 minutes he checked his phone, it was driving him mad, this worrying for Mike

"Just call him" Donna broke Harvey from his thoughts, he peered at her across the table from him; "You're clearly distracted with thinking about Mike, so just call him and check on him"

Harvey frowned; "I am not thinking about Mike, I'm just..thinking"

"Right sure whatever you say Harvey" Donna smirked her knowing full well she was right

Then there was a knock on the door and both Donna and Harvey looked up to see Tom opening up the door and stepping cautiously inside.

"Um sorry to bother you, I know you're busy. It's just..can we talk?" Tom asked looking at Harvey. Harvey frowned when seeing Mike wasn't with him, and that worry inside him dramatically increased.

Harvey glanced at Donna, who quickly got up and left. Tom stepped into the room more, letting Donna past and that's when Harvey noticed the black box in his hands

"Where's Mike?" Were the first words out of Harvey's mouth when the door shut behind Donna

Tom looked at Harvey before looking away; "Honestly I'm not sure"

"What do you mean? He was with you? What the hell happened?" Harvey leaned across the table glaring at the man

Tom sighed; "Did you know it's Mike's birthday today?"

Harvey hesitated before answering; "I did actually"

Tom's eyes widened a bit; "Oh because Mike said he never told you, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. Can you get to the point?"

Tom eyed the chair in front of him, and then he pulled it out and sat down, placing the box on the table. Then he clasped his hands on the table

"The point is, I made a mistake. I didn't listen to Mike when he said he didn't want to celebrate his birthday and I should have. I threw him a surprise party, and he didn't take it well and he left."

Harvey frowned; "Why wouldn't Mike want to celebrate his birthday?"

Tom slid the black box back in front of him and focused his gaze on it;

"It's a long story. But I'm not completely sure myself. However what I can say is;" Tom looked up at Harvey;"Mike hasn't properly celebrated his birthday since he was 11 years old, and well I just thought I could help change that." Tom paused as he took a deep breath; "I don't know whether I should be talking to you about this, but there is something bothering Mike; I know it has to do with..his parents. His father and I were good friends and I've known Mike since he was 6 years old, he's like family. Except he won't talk to me. So I thought maybe you could.."

Harvey didn't know how to respond. The truth is Harvey didn't really know anything about Mike's past or his parents; aside from the fact that they died in a car accident by a drunk driver when Mike was a kid. "I don't think.." Harvey started

"Harvey..can I call you Harvey? Mike's talked very highly of you and I know for a fact that he considers you a really close friend, which for Mike is a rare thing. So if there is anyone that can get Mike to open up, it's you"

Harvey couldn't imagine what it was like for Mike to grow up without his parents. _'He for one loved his father and was devastated when he died, but he wasn't a child when it happened. But what was he supposed to say to Mike?'_

"Look I'm sorry to have bothered you, I just thought I should..."Tom sighed; "I'll let you get back to work, I know you've just had a break in, but if you could give this to Mike for me;" Tom got up and slid the black box in front of Harvey; "I'd really appreciate it." Tom stepped back and then he left, the door shutting behind him

Harvey peered down at the box in front of him as he slid it closer to him. He was tempted to open it, but he knew he shouldn't, it was personal. He could tell Tom did care about Mike and was genuinely worried about Mike. So was he, he had to find Mike

"What was that about?" Donna strolled back in and crossed her arms, eyeing the black box in front of Harvey

"I have to go Donna" Harvey got up, grabbing the black box and dialling Ray's number as he walked towards the door

"What? Harvey you can't just leave"

"I don't have time to explain I have to find Mike"

~~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey had Ray drive him to Mike's apartment, he had knocked on the door a number of times with no answer. Luckily Donna had made him a spare key for such an occasion, he had no idea where she got it, but he knew not to ask.

Walking into Mike's apartment, Harvey knew in an instant Mike wasn't there, he couldn't resist glancing around Mike's place though. He didn't know how Mike could live in a place like this. He walked around the living room, giving a quick glance into the bedroom before turning to leave. However he stopped when he caught something out the corner of his eye, under the bed. He walked over and pulled it out as he sat on the bed. It was a photo album. He hesitated a moment before turning to the first page, knowing Mike would be angry at him invading his privacy. But Tom's words echoed in his head, and he opened the book.

The first few pages were of Mike as a baby and Harvey couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face, Mike really was a cute baby. Then there were pictures of Mike and Trevor as kids; dressed up for Halloween and on Mike's birthday. He really didn't think about how much it must of hurt for Mike to cut Trevor out of his life, Mike had said they were friends for over 20 years but those words had no meaning to Harvey until now, seeing the two as kids; happy. He felt a pang of guilt as he turned the page.

Pictures of Mike and his mum, Mike and his dad; smiling. Mike looked a lot like his mom; the same blue eyes and blonde hair, but Mike had the same facial features as his dad.

Harvey noticed as Mike got older in the pictures there were fewer of Mike and his dad, until there were none at all. That's when he remembered Mike had mentioned once that the last conversation he had with his dad was a fight.

He closed the album and left it on the bed, realising he still had to go find Mike. Where could he be?

~~~SUITS~~~~  
Harvey had Ray drop him at his place, saying he'd call him in an hour. If Mike wasn't here he would have to call Donna and ask for her help.

He unlocked his condor and walked in;

"Mike?" Harvey called as he shut the door and glanced around. Everything looked the same as it did this morning, with no indication Mike was even there

"Mike?" He called louder walking through the living room, no answer. Placing the black box on the kitchen island as he went past, he decided to check the guest room. He just had a feeling.

He slowly opened the door;"Mike?" as he peered into the darkened room and stopped in the doorway. Sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the side of the bed was Mike; with a bottle of scotch next to him and a glass in his hands as he rested his forearms on his knees that were level with his chest. Mike was staring into space, but Harvey could see a world of emotions in Mike's eyes.

Harvey entered the room and stopped a few feet away from Mike

"Mike what are you doing?"

"Sitting. Drinking" Mike gestured the glass at Harvey, but he wouldn't look at him

"How did you even get in? You don't have a key and the door was locked"

"Picked the lock" Mike glanced at Harvey's shocked face and took a sip from his glass; "Don't ask"

"You know I've been looking everywhere for you" Harvey exclaimed

"Well you found me" Mike said as he picked up the bottle next to him and filled up another glass that was sitting next to him as well. He turned and held it out to Harvey; "Here"

"It's 11 O'clock Mike"

"5 O'clock somewhere" Mike shrugged and Harvey sighed as he took the glass from Mike and sat next to him on the floor; mirroring his position.

Harvey twirled the glass in his hands as he peered at Mike who was looking into his glass

"Tom sent you to find me didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

Mike scoffed and a small smile formed on his face; "I'm a genius remember"

"Mike why are you drinking at 11 in the morning?"

"Did he tell you what happened" Mike finally turned and looked him in the eye. Harvey felt his chest tighten at seeing such sadness in his eyes, but noted the fact Mike didn't answer his question

Harvey sighed; "All he said was that something happened and you were upset" He waited so see if Mike knew he was lying, but Mike merely nodded and turned back to looking at his glass as he refilled it

Then Mike rested his head against the bed, staring at the wall

"Mike, what-"

"It's my birthday today"

Harvey waited before responding; "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like what? I know you don't care about anyone but yourself, but I just want to let you know it's my birthday on Friday. Yeah that would have gone well."

"Mike, that's not true"

"Please Harvey don't patronise me by lying to me"

"Mike-"

"No Harvey, it's ok really. I know that we aren't friends, so it doesn't matter. You probably should be getting back to the firm, I bet Jessica's looking for you"

Harvey didn't let it show, but Mike's words hurt. "No Donnas' covering"

Silence engulfed them both, and Harvey finally took a sip of his glass of scotch, hoping it would help take the edge of the awkwardness between them

"He threw me a surprise party" Mike's voice finally broke the silence

"Ahh so you turned to alcohol because you hate surprise parties"

"I don't hate surprise parties per se" Harvey nodded and waited for Mike to continue. "It's just..." Mike paused; "It's not the surprise party itself that got to me, it's that it reminded me of my 12th birthday"

Harvey furrowed his brow; _'what could have happened at his 12th birthday that was so bad?'_

"I haven't properly celebrated my birthday since I was 11; my mom always woke me up with pancakes and tell me Happy Birthday and then throw a huge surprise party. I loved them." A small smile appeared on Mike's face and Harvey could tell Mike was remembering it; "Only when I woke up on my 12th birthday, it wasn't to my mom bringing me pancakes." Mike's smile disappeared, replaced with a frown; "It was to my parents, arguing in the kitchen." Harvey could only listen and watch as a mixture of hurt and loss appeared on Mike's face; "They were corporate lawyers and were arguing about a big case. In fact it was so big and so important to them, that they forgot it was my birthday" Mike downed the rest of his scotch

Harvey gaped; ' _what kind of parent forgot their own kid's birthday?'_

"When I interrupted their argument they tried to apologise, to explain but I didn't want to hear it. So they had to throw together an impromptu surprise party within a few hours, and only a few of my friends could come. No the rest of the people were my dad's clients. He used my birthday to impress his damn clients, used me" Mike said the last two words bitterly; "He didn't say happy birthday to, I didn't get any presents, no cards, no cake. It was the worst birthday I've ever had and the thing was it was the last one I'd ever had with my parents. I just didn't understand how a stupid case could be more important than your own son. Only now I do...And just walking into that surprise party with Tom to a room full of complete strangers, it just brought it all back. I get he was only trying to help but it just hurt. Grammy tried to help too, she threw me surprise parties after my parents died, But they were never like my 11th birthday, kids from school only came because they felt sorry for me, and there was always something that made the day end badly. Eventually I just gave up ever having a good birthday and stopped celebrating. Only Grammy always made sure that I had a card and a present but now, she's gone and there's no one left." Mike paused and a tear slid down Mike's cheek, he quickly wiped it away.

"Never has the word 'orphan' been more appropriate." Mike glanced down at the bottom of his empty scotch glass;"I just wish that for once I would be thrown a surprise party full of my friends, people who cared about me. Not those who felt sorry for me." Mike finally looked at Harvey, and then away. He coughed, realising he'd just blurted all that out to Harvey

"Harvey..I'm sorry" Mike's eyes widened; "I..look please just forget I said anything"

Harvey was still processing Mike's rambling, but now he understood why Mike didn't want to celebrate his birthday. "Mike-"

"Harvey please" Mike closed his eyes; "Please just don't say anything, just go back to work"

Harvey wanted to say something, felt he had to say something to prove he did care about Mike, but it was clear Mike believed that he truly didn't care. Except he did, and he had to show Mike

Harvey nodded; "Ok" He got up off the floor and stared down at Mike; "Are you going to be ok? Should I get Donna to come over?"

"I'll be fine Harvey. Just go"

So Harvey did, only not before snatching the bottle of scotch from Mike on his way out

Every step he took away from Mike just hurt more and more. But he had to get back to the office, he had to speak to Donna, get her to help him plan a surprise party.

~~~~~SUITS~~~~  
Harvey had everything set up, he planned it all out with Donna, and talked about it with Jessica. He came home around 7 to make sure to have it all ready, he checked on Mike who was still in the guest room with the door shut, listening to his iPod. It was perfect because then Harvey and Donna didn't have to worry about Mike hearing.

When it was done and Jessica and Rachel arrived, as well as the pizza. Harvey grabbed a box and entered the guest room. Mike was laying on the bed with his earbuds in and eyes closed.

"Is that stuffed crust?" Mike said sniffing

Harvey smirked as he waved it over Mike's head. Mike's eyes shot open, and he glanced from the pizza to Harvey

"What's is it?"

"It's pizza" Harvey raised his eyebrow to say 'duh'

Mike rolled his eyes as he pulled out his headphones; "You know what I mean"

"It's just pizza Mike. Come on you must be hungry"

Mike nodded and reached for the pizza box, only Harvey pulled it away; "Are you going to make me beg for it?" Mike asked shocked

Harvey chuckled; "Well that's what puppies do..."

"Harvey" Mike whined

"Alright you can have the pizza" Harvey brought it closer to Mike, who reached for it again, only Harvey yanked it away again. Mike groaned

"Harvey this isn't funny"

"You can have the pizza, if, you come eat it in the living room"

"Why?" Mike furrowed his brow

"Because you have been in here all day feeling sorry for yourself and enough is enough. Now you are going to come out. sit on that sofa, eat your pizza and be grateful"

Mike stared at Harvey a few seconds before rolling his eyes and getting up off the bed; "Fine" He snatched the pizza box of Harvey, opening it and pulling out a slice as he walked out the room;"I don't get why you're being so-"

"SURPRISE!" Mike jumped, nearly dropping his pizza but luckily Harvey was right next to him

Mike glanced widely around the living room, there was Jessica, Donna and Rachel all standing there was party hats on and holding present bags

"What the-" Mike muttered glancing at Harvey

"Surprise" Harvey smiled

"You did this?" Mike asked shocked; "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, now come on you have pizza to eat and gifts to open" Harvey said as he pushed Mike down onto the sofa

They all ate pizza and talked non-stop, the conversation flowed easily and not one word was about work. The closest reference was when Harvey was telling funny stories about Louis. Mike sipped his glass of water and laughed, he really was having a good time, he just couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the fact the people around him did care about him; his friends had given him a birthday to remember.

It was well past 10 when Donna and Rachel had left; Jessica had left an hour beforehand. Mike was currently sitting on the sofa, going through the evening in his head and smiling. He still couldn't believe what they did for him. They even got him a cake and presents, which felt strange for Mike; as it had been a long time since someone other than Trevor, Tom and Grammy gave him a present. Mike was stunned when Harvey handed him a gift; a small rectangular box. He raised his eyebrow at Harvey before opening it, and let out a chuckle as he held it up. It was a dark blue wide tie.

"I get it Harvey, you hate my skinny ties" Mike rolled his eyes, but was smiling as he set it back in the box. He wasn't surprised Harvey had given him a tie, he wouldn't expect Harvey Specter to give him anything more.

Harvey came back into the living room after seeing Rachel and Donna out;

"So tonight? Good or bad idea?" Harvey asked leaning against his kitchen counter and crossing his arms, waiting for Mike's verdict

Mike stared at him expressionless before breaking out into a grin; "Good idea"

Harvey nodded as the edges of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile

"Tonight was amazing Harvey, I still can't believe you all did this. For me"

"Well before you break your brain from thinking about it too much, we didn't do this because we felt sorry for you, nor for what you told me earlier. Rachel overheard you on the phone the other day and Donnas' been planning this surprise party ever since"

Mike felt touched for the effort they went through, although he knew Harvey had more to do with tonight than he let on.

"Well thanks again for tonight Harvey" Mike said getting up off the sofa and heading towards the guest room

"Where are you going?" Harvey blurted out

"Uh-" Mike pointed at the door confused

"You still have a few more gifts to open"

Mike furrowed his brow as he turned to face Harvey

"What do you mean?" Harvey's response was picking up a small black box and handing it out to him

Mike narrowed his eyes at it, glancing between the box and Harvey

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" Harvey shook it at Mike

"It's not a bomb is it?"

"Yes Mike it's a bomb" Harvey rolled his eyes; "Just take it"

Mike hesitantly took it and weighed it in his hands

"It's from Tom. He told me to give it to you"

Mike's eyes widened as he glanced up at Harvey, then the box and he slowly lifted the lid. What was inside left Mike frozen as he could do nothing but stare at it, then he slowly moved towards the sofa and sat down. He felt he had to otherwise his legs would give out. Harvey; watching closely, and was mystified by Mike's reaction to whatever was inside joined Mike on the sofa. He glanced inside and saw it was a watch, nothing special. Except it was; to Mike

Harvey watched as Mike set the box in his lap and pulled out a little car and opened it, his eyes scanning over words he couldn't see

 _Mike_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I know you don't like gifts on your birthday but I knew you had to have this. Your father would want you to_

 _Tom_

Mike placed the card back in the box as he shakily took the watch out of the box; placing the box on the coffee table

"Mike what's wrong?" Harvey noticed how Mike's whole demeanour changed after reading the note and picking up the watch

Mike turned over the face to read the inscription on the back;

 _James,_

 _Forever yours_

 _Nina_

Mike ran his thumb over the inscription and sighed; "It's my dad's...was my dad's"

Harvey eyes widened in shock as he glanced down at the watch

"It was a gift from my mother for their anniversary...I don't understand where Tom got it...dad was wearing it when he..." Mike trailed off but Harvey knew the ending anyway

"He said dad would have wanted me to have this" Mike glanced at Harvey then back at the watch

"Well are you going to put it on then?" Harvey said

Mike unclipped the clasp and slid it around his wrist, he was about to do the clasp up when his hands froze. Staring down at the watch he just saw an image of his father's disappointed face the night he died.

"I can't" Mike said shakily as he ripped it off his wrist and put it back in the box; slamming the lid down hard

"Mike?"

Mike didn't respond, just stared at the black box

"Mike-"

"I'm fine" Mike practically yelled; ' _that damn word again'_ Harvey thought

"You said I had a few gifts to open?" Mike finally turned to look at him

Harvey was hesitant about giving Mike his real gift, in the state he was in but thought maybe it would cheer him up. He went and retrieved it from his bedroom, he finally was able to write a message inside, which he hoped Mike liked. He handed it to Mike as he sat back next to him

"Who..." Mike asked gesturing at the medium sized box

"You didn't think I'd really give you a tie, did you?"

Mike gaped as he looked down at the gift; "Oh I didn't..." Mike smiled at Harvey before lifting the lid of the box and placing it underneath. His hand stopped in mid air before finally pulling the gift out the box. It was a book, but not just any book it was a First Edition copy of Treasure Island. Mike cradled it in his hands as he admired it. Then he stared at Harvey utterly amazed;

"How did you know?"

Harvey turned his head to the side slightly, curious about Mike's reaction

"Know what?"

Mike turned on the sofa so he was facing Harvey. He lifted the book to show Harvey;

"This. Treasure Island. How did you know it was my favourite book?"

Harvey was taken aback by that; "I didn't Mike. Honestly. I just saw it in the shop, and thought of you."

Mike turned back to the book as he flipped through the pages

"Your favourite? Really? What a coincidence"

"Fate. Everything happens for a reason.." Mike muttered

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just something my mom used to say"

Harvey smiled; "I wouldn't have pegged you for a pirate fan"

"It was my dad's favourite book" Mike said as he ran his hand across the front cover; "He read it to me when I was 6, and it became my favourite too. His was a first edition, given to him by his father. I don't even know what happened to it, Grammy must have sold it" Mike said sadly

Harvey never believed in fate, but Mike's word stuck in his head; _'everything happens for a reason'. Really though, what were the chances of picking out the same book that was Mike's favourite?_ He was so distracted with his thoughts he didn't noticed Mike had flipped through the book and it had landed to the first page; where Harvey's message was, and Mike was currently reading

 _Mike,_

 _It's hard for me to specify exactly what you mean to me, but I do care about you. There I said it, and don't think just because your family are gone, that you're all alone, because you're not. You do have family. at Pearson Hardman; Donna, Rachel, Jessica and even me._

 _Happy Birthday Mike!_

 _Harvey_

Harvey could see Mike's eyes scanning the page, he knew Mike had read the message when Mike grinned so much it lit up his whole face. Only Mike's eyes remained on the page, like he was reading the message again. Then finally he turned to look at Harvey

"Thanks Harvey. I don't know what to say..this is just...thank you" Mike said clasping the book tight

"No need to say anything else." Harvey replied and they locked eye contact; both staring at each other in silence. Before Mike broke eye contact by looking away and blushing, Harvey had to bite back the smile from forming on his face at seeing Mike blush

"So movie?" Harvey asked

"I'll get the popcorn" Mike replied, setting the book down and going into the kitchen

They both sat down on either ends of the sofa. Mike leaning against one arm with his feet tucked under his legs and the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He was munching away non stopped as they watched the first Star Wars film. Harvey glanced over now and then and Mike was still eating, he hadn't stopped once; half the bowl was already gone. Harvey hadn't even had a chance to eat any yet, so with his eyes locked on the TV screen he leant over and took the bowl from Mike, then returned back to his position; now eating popcorn. It didn't take long for Mike to notice, as he reached his hand out for the bowl and found it no longer there. Mike looked down and frowned when he saw it was gone, he looked at Harvey

"Hey!" Mike whined; "That's mine"

"My place, my popcorn. Besides you've already eaten half of it, without even offering me some. Surprised you didn't try to bite my hand off when I took it"

Mike just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the film

However 5 minutes later he found Mike had slithered closer to him

Another 5 minutes and Mike was even closer

Then Mike was right next to him. Suddenly a hand reached over and scooped out a handful of popcorn and jerked his hand back

Harvey looked at Mike with a raised eyebrow; "You have a problem"

"What can I say, I love popcorn" Mike smirked

Harvey didn't bother to hide the grin as he placed another bit of popcorn in his mouth. This had been a good evening; with Donna, Rachel and Jessica coming over and having pizza. Now having Mike next to him on the sofa watching Star Wars. Honestly, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else

Mike was so grateful to Donna, Rachel, Jessica and Harvey for tonight; especially Harvey, it really made him rethink about not celebrating his birthday. Despite the awful birthdays he's had, tonight has gone a long way to making him forget about them (well not forget, but ignore).

He had a lot of fun watching Star Wars with Harvey, they watched the first 3 in a row, not going to bed until well past 4 in the morning. Surprisingly, neither seemed tired until the 3rd one finished, then Mike had to practically crawl into bed he was so tired, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He hadn't even thought once about the two men possibly after him, finally he felt like his life was turning around.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hitmen for Hire

**_AN: Hey Suits Fans! Finally continuing work on Blame. Was unsure at first what direction to take the story, and have decided to go back towards a Marvey centred storyline. Hope you like. Thanks for all the favourites and reviews!_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Hitmen for Hire_**

 _Mike hadn't even thought once about the two men possibly after him, finally he felt like his life was turning around._

 ** _However this was only the beginning. As Mike was about to find out, things were going to get a lot worse and his life was about to be turned upside down…_**

 _Mike was running through the halls of Pearson Hardmann, trying to outrun the voices calling out to him._

 _"_ _How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father!"_

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

 _"_ _Fraud!"_

 _"_ _Freak!"_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry for your loss."_

 ** _"_** ** _No! Stop it!"_** _Mike yelled covering his ears, as he tried to block out the voices_

 _"_ _Why can't you be a goddamn man for once?"_

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault."_

 _"_ _You're too smart for your own good!"_

 _Mike just kept running but it only made the voice get louder. Then when he ran into Harvey's office and shut the door behind him, the voices finally stopped and he finally felt safe._

 _"_ _Mike!" Mike heard Harvey's voice and whipped around glancing all around Harvey's darkened office searching for the man, but found it was empty._

 _Then Mike closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he saw the masked man in front of him. Before he could react the man was at his throat, cutting off his air. He tried struggling and clawing at the hands at his throat, but it was no use as he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker._

 _"_ _No! Please!" Mike gasped_

 _"_ _It's all your fault!"_

 _"_ _Never should have hired you!"_

 _"_ _Fraud!"_

 _"_ _Now remember Mike, this is important to your mother and I, and there's going to be some very important clients there."_

 _"_ _We need him to close the client!"_

 _Suddenly a spotlight was shone in Mike's face, so bright he couldn't even see the masked man right in front of him._

 _"_ _I've got some unfortunate news to tell you…it's about your son and daughter-in-law." Then Mike realised the spotlight wasn't a simple spotlight, it was flashing police lights_

 ** _"_** ** _No! Stop it! Noo!"_** _Mike begged trying to resist the memories of the night his parents died_

 _"_ _I don't like to use Mike like this!"_

 _"_ _There was an accident. They were driving and…another driver went through a red light and collided with your son's car."_

 _A flash of fire and the sound of sirens, overshadowed the fact Mike was losing oxygen fast, and was losing consciousness._

 _As Mike's eyes finally slipped closed and his hands stopped fighting, he realised he was at his parent's funeral. It felt so real. To feel the rain on his face, hearing his Grammy crying. The look on the people's faces as they gave him their condolences._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry for your loss."_

 _Mike gave one final look at the two coffins as Grammy placed a black rose on the coffin_

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

Mike yelled and snapped his eyes open, bolting upright in bed, gasping for air.

As he glanced around he quickly realised that it was just a dream, and he had woken up in Harvey's guest room. Mike rubbed at his throat still reeling from the feeling of hands on his throat, and that's when he felt the tears on his face. He could himself shaking, at his breathing was coming out uneven, like a panic attack was coming on. He'd often had this happen after one of his nightmares. Usually he'd call his Grammy to talk about it, but now that she was gone, he had no one left to talk him down.

Mike jumped up from his bed and went to stand up when a pain erupted in his side, causing him to stumble right into the bedside table, making a loud racket. Fearing he woke Harvey up, Mike ran the rest of the way into Harvey's spare bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaning his back against it as he pulled up the shirt Harvey leant him and staring down at his bandaged torso. He placed a shaky hand over it as he was met with more agony. He quickly realised he'd forgot to take his pain medicine.

Stumbling over to the sink he turned on the cold tap and splashed water on his face, before straightening back up and leaning against the wall opposite the bath and slid down to the floor. Then he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control as he tried to prevent himself passing out. He just hoped he could before Harvey woke up.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door;

"Mike? Are you ok?"

 ** _Too late…_**

-SUITS-

Harvey had been tossing and turning all night, worried about Mike. He'd thought that after throwing him that surprise party it would help, but neither of them could ignore the fact that the two masked men were still out there.

 _Harvey got to work early the next morning feeling his usual self, checking his phone and sipping his coffee._

 _However when he stepped off the elevator, he noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere, especially when he passed two women rush past him crying._

 _He walked quicker to his office, but stopped when he saw glass all over the floor by the conference room and police tape cordoning it off_

 _"_ _Harvey!"_

 _Harvey whipped around and came face to face with Donna, who was crying and Jessica who was furious but also crying_

 _"_ _What's going on? What happened here?"_

 _"_ _Harvey I'm so sorry! I tried to call you.." Donna gasped before sobbing_

 _Harvey felt his blood run cold_

 _"_ _Donna what's going on?"_

 _"_ _Harvey, it's Mike." Jessica started but never finished_

 _"_ _What about Mike? Where is he?" Harvey barked his eyes wandering around searching for any sign of his associate_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Harvey, but Mike's gone."_

 _"_ _No." Harvey said shaking his head, taking a few steps back; "No!" Then Harvey practically ran to the associates bullpen, but froze when he saw two detectives searching through Mike's desk_

 _"_ _Hey what are you doing?" Harvey yelled and tried to push them away but was pulled back and into a hug by Donna_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Harvey. So sorry, but he's gone. He's really gone Harvey."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

Harvey mumbled as his whole body suddenly jumped and he bolted upright his eyes wide as he glanced around, seeing he was in his bedroom, he quickly realised it was only a dream.

Harvey sighed in relief before flopping back down on his pillow and running both his hands over his face.

The dream had been so real, and he'd been so scared that he'd lost Mike. That he hadn't been there to protect Mike when the two men broke into his office, he felt that pang of guilt again, like he should have been there instead of Mike. Now the only thoughts going through Harvey's head were that he wanted to do everything in his power to prevent his dream from becoming a reality.

Harvey had just been drifting off to sleep again when he heard moaning and yelling;

"No! Stop! Noo!"

Harvey recognised it as Mike's voice, and frowned as he listened intently for more signs of trouble from Mike

"No!" Harvey heard Mike yell again and immediately jumped up out of bed. He had just swung his legs over the side of the bed when he heard a loud crash, but by the time he skidded out his room and ran into Mike's room, he heard a door slam and saw Mike's room empty. Harvey glanced around wildly before seeing the bathroom door shut

Harvey approached it slowly, before listening slightly at the door. When he pulled back, he raised his fist at the door, and hesitated. Harvey considered walking away, thinking Mike may want to be left alone, but then he quickly dismissed that thought and knocked on the door

"Mike? Are you ok?" Harvey asked softly

"Mike?" Harvey tried again, louder this time, when he got no response. He was beginning to get nervous, when he tried the door and found it locked

"I'm fine Harvey. Just go back to bed." Mike replied after he took a few deep breathes

"Mike. Did you have a bad-. Are-. Would you just open the door?"

Mike sighed rolling the back of his head along the wall, still having his eyes closed

"Please Harvey, just leave me alone." Mike begged clutching as his side

Harvey turned halfway back to his room before whipping back around, glaring at the bathroom door; "Fuck this!" Mike heard Harvey mutter before there was the sound of a key in the lock and the door swung open

Mike immediately looked at Harvey in the doorway; "How did you-"

Harvey held up the key; "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have a key to every room in my own home?"

Mike merely looked away, feeling Harvey's gaze studying him

"Mike-"

"Harvey…" Mike begged unable to finish the sentence, and instead merely closed his eyes. When he opened them again Harvey was gone, and he frowned, disappointed that Harvey had gone so easily.

However Harvey appeared a moment later with a glass of water and a couple of pills. He sat down next to Mike and handed both to him;

"Take these and no arguments."

Mike didn't even bother to fight Harvey as he was in agony and swallowed the two pills and downed the glass of water, which was a little difficult due to his shaky hands

"Thanks Harvey." Mike muttered looking at Harvey, but Harvey was too busy looking at Mike's shaking hands

"Another nightmare?" Harvey suddenly asked looking Mike in the eye

Mike looked down at his hands; "It's nothing Harvey."

"Was it about the break-in?" Harvey asked softly, leaning closer to Mike

Mike hesitated before he nodded, feeling like it wasn't necessary to mention the bit about his parents

"You know you never actually told me what happened."

"You saw the security footage. You know what happened."

"I may have seen the footage, but I still don't know what happened to you." Harvey paused; "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mike looked Harvey in the eye, staring right into his deep brown eyes, expecting to see disappointment or anger, but instead so concern and worry. It was strange to see those kind of emotions on Harvey, but also kind of nice to see Harvey having those emotions for him.

Mike sighed, looking down at the glass in his hands, as he knew it would be the only to talk about it, not to look at Harvey.

"I er…was just working late….in the file room, buried in files…You know Louis, he takes any opportunity to throw files in my direction. And I guess I lost track of time, because when I finally looked at the time it was 11. So I um gathered up my stuff and went to leave….when I heard voices coming from your office…."

Harvey watched and listened as Mike's posture stiffened as his voice was softer, and full of emotion;

"I thought it may have been you….working late…but when I got closer, I realised it wasn't you, and that's when I saw the two masked man tearing apart your office. I stood frozen for a moment, and I had no idea what to do. Then I finally knocked myself out of my daze and dialled 911…but then my phone went off with a text from Jennifer, my neighbour who I was supposed to have dinner with that night-"

"I know I met her." Harvey interrupted, and Mike turned to him frowning

"You met her? When?"

"That morning, I went to your place to check up on you but you had just left before I got there and that's when I met her. Very nice girl." Harvey said smirking at the fact she told Harvey that Mike liked him.

Harvey caught a strange emotion on Mike's face before it disappeared and he was left wondering what it was.

"Anyway carry on…"

"Oh right um yeah…." Mike hesitated, not wanting to continue

Harvey noticed and quickly put his hand on Mike's and felt Mike grip his hand and squeeze it tight.

"It's ok Mike." Harvey said nodding for Mike to continue

Mike sighed and nodded; "I managed to stop the ringtone, but the two men heard and one told the other to go check it out….and I heard…I heard the cock of the gun.. and I ran..but I didn't get far before I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me back..and I came face to face with one of the masked men and a gun."

Mike shivered as the memory, like he could still feel the hand on the back of his neck and the man's deep voice echoing in his ears. He didn't even notice Harvey had tightened his hand around his own, as he was too caught up in the memory now.

"He dragged me to Donna's desk outside your office, and when they found out I called 911…they..um…"

"Mike it's ok. You don't have to say that bit." Harvey interrupted

Mike nodded gratefully at Harvey; "They wanted to punish me for calling the cops. Then they asked me what I saw, and who I was, but when I refused to tell them that's when the man grabbed me by the throat."

Mike absently rubbed at his throat as if to make sure there wasn't anything there.

"That's when the other man told him to kill me."

Harvey felt pure rage at the thought of the two men hurting Mike and trying to kill him. And to see Mike, even now, so terrified, and Mike had an eidetic memory, so he was never going to forget it happened.

"I panicked at first, before realising I had to do something. You know you've always told me that when I have a gun pointed at me, I have 146 options. Well at the time I could only think of one, the vase on Donna's desk, and I used it to smash it over the masked man's head and I ran. But then when I felt the bullets barely miss my head, and turned around to see the man towering over me with the gun raised, I honestly thought I was dead Harvey. In that moment, I thought this was it."

Harvey felt for Mike, all he wanted to do was protect Mike for any harm. But it was too late, Mike had already been hurt, now he had to pick up the pieces and help Mike through this. Mike's words made Harvey think back to his dream and how the night could have gone very differently, Mike may very well had been killed if he hadn't fought back! Which made Harvey think..

"What did he say to you?" Harvey asked looking at Mike

Mike looked at Harvey in confusion

"When the man pulled the gun at you, and you were lying on the ground, he said something to you which made you fight back. What was it?" Harvey asked curiously

Mike looked away; "I er..I'm not entirely sure…" Mike lied; "I just knew I couldn't give up, I had to fight back. It was pure adrenaline really, especially when I got hold on the gun, I didn't even know what I was doing, I was just making it up as I went along. But then the other man caught me off guard and put chloroform around my mouth."

"Yet you still didn't give up. You stopped them Mike, do you have any idea how brave that is?" Harvey said feeling proud of how Mike fought back, no matter how he acted towards Louis and the other associates, he honestly couldn't sit there and say he would have done the same as Mike. Mike took on two armed men, alone, and he still survived. Harvey had to admit that after everything Mike's been through, he was really a strong person.

"It was just the adrenaline." Mike said shrugging, but Harvey knew he was just being modest; "Besides they got away."

Harvey shook his head, oh hell no. "Don't you dare sit there and blame yourself for those two men getting away. They were going to kill you Mike, you're lucky to be alive right now. You did the right thing, you called the police and you fought back. There's nothing else you could have done. I'm serious Mike. Listen to me. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. They got away because they were professionals, none of which was your fault. Ok?"

Mike looked at Harvey as he spoke, and saw Harvey meant every word, he knew that Mike was blaming himself for what happened and reassured him that it wasn't. It meant so much to Mike, for someone to actually say that to him. He'd just wished he'd have had someone like Harvey to tell him that when his parent's died.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike replied giving him a small smile, and nodding at him. Then he leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in relief at hearing Harvey tell him he shouldn't blame himself.

Harvey frowned at the bandage on Mike's head, and the bruises all over Mike. There was that guilt again;

"I'm sorry Mike. This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been there at all Mike. In fact if anyone should have been there, it should have been me."

Mike's eyes snapped open at night; "No." Mike said shaking his head; "No Harvey. It shouldn't. I'm glad it was me and not you Harvey. If anything had happened to you Harvey.." Mike trailed off too scared to even finish the thought; "Besides it's not like it was the first time someone had pulled a gun on me."

Harvey's eyes widened and he gaped at Mike; "Mike-"

"Shit." Mike said realising what he said; "Harvey it was nothing-"

"It was Trevor wasn't it?" Harvey growled, and Mike realised Harvey was squeezing his hand so tight, he swore anymore and it was going to break

Mike sighed; "It's not a big deal Harvey."

"Yeah well thank god that jerk isn't around anymore, because I swear to god if I ever see that lying, drug dealers face again.."

Mike smiled and rolled his eyes at Harvey, as he knew that that was Harvey's way of showing he cared.

"Don't worry about it Harvey. I know Trevor was bad for me, and he's out of my life now. For good."

Harvey couldn't help but note the anger in Mike's voice and the sadness in Mike's eyes. Although he'd told Mike to cut Trevor off, knowing that Mike was better off, yet he couldn't imagine what it was like for Mike to actually cut of his friend of 20 years.

There was a few moments of silence between them, where Harvey studied Mike closely, to see whether he was still in pain.

"How are you feeling? Any more pain?" Harvey finally asked

Mike looked at Harvey through half lidded eyes and shook his head; "I'm feeling better Harvey thanks." That's when Harvey realised Mike must be exhausted

"Ok pup time to go back to bed." Harvey said standing up and motioning for Mike to follow, but Mike didn't

"Nah Harvey I'm good here." Mike mumbled closing his eyes

"Mike you can't be serious. You can't sleep in the bathroom. Come on, I'll help you get back to bed."

"No Harvey. Bed. Nightmares." Mike mumbled and it took Harvey a few moments to click what Mike meant

"You think you won't get nightmares if you sleep here?" Harvey asked incredulously

"Mmm." Mike mumbled already falling asleep

Harvey sighed as he watched his sleeping associate, finally looking peaceful for the first time since the break-in, and he considered his options. 1) He could drag Mike back to bed and hope he won't have any more nightmares, 2) He could leave Mike here and go back to bed himself, Mike could sleep where he wants to, or 3) He could sit with Mike and keep his company.

Wow

Where had option 3 come from?

Harvey blinked a few times trying to figure out where in the hell that thought had come from. He was Harvey Specter he didn't care about anyone, yet here he was worried about Mike, and actually considering sitting with Mike on the bathroom floor.

Resigning himself to his decision he left to go get a blanket and a couple of pillows. When he came back he sat down beside Mike and laid the blanket across them both, grumbling to himself about how sappy he was being.

"Harv'y?" Mike mumbled opening his eyes slightly and staring at Harvey with glassy eyes, and frowning; "Wha you doin?"

"Just go back to sleep Mike?" Harvey grumbled rolling his eyes as he put a pillow behind his head and started to relax and closed his eyes, but then he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Mike had shifted closer to Harvey and was resting his head on Harvey's shoulder, fast asleep.

Harvey couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Mike sleeping on his shoulder, and he slowly brought his left up and wrapped it around Mike pulling him closer against him. He heard Mike let out a sigh and settle against Harvey. Harvey himself sighed before closing his eyes too;

"Night Mike."

-SUITS-

Harvey woke up the next morning with a start, and a crick in his neck and back. He winced slightly as he opened his eyes and shifted slightly trying to move his stiff arms and neck. But then when he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his legs and looked down to see Mike's head on his legs facing away from him, apparently some when in the night Mike had shifted to sleeping on his legs.

Harvey shook his head in disbelief but smiled and couldn't resist resting his head on Mike's hair and ruffling it slightly. He felt Mike shift and froze when he thought Mike was going to wake up, but then when he heard his phone ringing in the distance he slowly extracted Mike from his legs and put both pillows under his head before going in search of his phone.

"Hello?" Harvey mumbled running a hand over his face trying to wake up

"Harvey? Thank god! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the last half hour." Jessica barked into the phone, and Harvey pulled the phone away slightly wincing

"Sorry I was asleep." Harvey replied bringing the phone back

"Asleep." Jessica scoffed making Harvey frown; "Look it doesn't matter Harvey. I called for a reason, the police are here at the firm and we need you down here. Mike too."

"Jessica it's a Saturday, and the kid's exhausted. With what he's been through the last few days-"

"I know Harvey." Jessica interrupted; "But the police are insistent Harvey, apparently they have some news on the two masked men and are demanding to speak to Mike. You're lucky I managed to convince them not to turn up at your condo. Just get your ass down here. Now. This isn't just about Mike, Harvey, the fate of our entire firm could be at risk."

Before Harvey could even attempt a response he was met with a dial tone and sighed before throwing the phone back on the bed.

God Harvey couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over.

-SUITS-

Mike actually slept better than he'd had in a while, after talking with Harvey in the bathroom he had felt a lot better and then when he fell asleep he actually didn't have any more nightmares and he actually slept. For the first time since his Grammy died he actually slept. And he actually owed that to Harvey.

He had woken up when he was jostled and snapped his eyes open to watch Harvey walk out the bathroom. Mike slowly sat himself up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Then he glanced at the blanket and two pillows and frowned;

"Mike oh good you're awake."

Mike looked up to see Harvey standing in the bathroom doorway. Mike tilted his head at him; "Did you sleep in here with me?"

Mike watched Harvey freeze for a moment before frowning; "Jessica called, she needs us at the office." And then he turned and walked away, but not before Mike saw Harvey blush slightly. Mike never thought in a million years he would see Harvey blush. Just what happened last night?

-SUITS—

Mike got up as quickly as he could and made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Harvey making breakfast. It took him a little while on account of his bruised torso and had to keep stopping to catch his breathe.

"Harvey?" Mike asks when he finally reached the kitchen island and sat down with a sigh of relief; "It's Saturday, why does Jessica need us at the office."

Harvey turned to him and frowned; "The police want to talk to you."

Mike stiffened before looking hopeful at Harvey; "Do you think they found the two masked men?"

Harvey hesitated as he handed Mike a plate of food and a cup of coffee; "I don't think so Mike. Jessica didn't sound too happy on the phone."

"So it could be bad news then?" Mike asked nervously

"I don't know Mike."

"Do you think the police have found any leads?"

"I don't know Mike!" Harvey yelled and watched as Mike jumped slightly before looking away from Harvey

Harvey swore. He wasn't angry at Mike, he was angry at the men who hurt Mike, and after everything Mike's gone through Harvey has to go and yell at Mike and scare him

"Look I'm sorry Mike, I'm just frustrated about this whole situation. I didn't mean to yell at you. When you finish that, I've got some new suits for you to wear."

Mike was a little confused why Harvey had 5 new suits in his size in his closet, and tried to ask Harvey but Harvey merely ignored the question.

On the way to the office it was a silent car ride, but Mike couldn't help but glance at Harvey a few times

"What?" Harvey suddenly said making Mike jump, and he realised Harvey was staring at him

"Huh?" Mike muttered

"You keep staring at me. I feel like you're staring right into my soul."

Mike rolled his eyes; "I would have pegged you for the type who sold their soul."

Harvey glared at Mike; "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Mike hesitated as he nervously wrung his hands, looking out the window; "Um earlier when you said you were frustrated about this whole situation..did you mean me living at your place?"

Harvey eyes widened, completely taken aback

"I mean I'm grateful for you letting me stay at you place, butIcompletelyunderstandifyoudon' is your place after all and Ididn'tmeantoencrouchonyourspace. If you want me to go I can-"

"I never said I wanted you to go." Harvey said shaking his head

"But-"

"What have I told you about interrupting?"

"But you-"

"Mike."

"Fine."

"I never said I wanted you to go Mike, because I don't. What I said earlier..I didn't mean you. I meant the two men who attacked you. I just want to find them, and find out what the hell they were after."

"So….you don't mind me at your place? If it's ok if I stay a little longer?…Because I don't really like the idea of going back to my place, alone, with those two masked men out there."

"Mike look at me." So Mike did; "You can stay at my place as long as you want. Whatever you need to feel safe."

Mike smiled, he really did feel safe with Harvey. Even with those two men out there, around Harvey he just felt like no one could get to him.

-SUITS-

Mike found it a little strange to be at the office on a Saturday when no one else was around. It was a creepy…just like it was that night. He stepped off the elevator and when he glanced around to see no one else around, he had a sudden flashback of that night of the break-in.

"Mike?" Harvey said stopping when he saw Mike freeze and shiver. He reached out and grabbed Mike's arm, looking at Mike go pale; "What is it?"

Mike finally looked at him with wide eyes; "What? Oh nothing. I'm fine."

"Mike-"

"Harvey. Mike. Good you're here." Harvey was interrupted by Jessica and turned to greet her

"We're set up in my office." Jessica said motioning for them to follow. Harvey let Mike go first, but didn't fail to notice the way Mike kept glancing around him, and seemed very jumpy. He didn't understand why, when he was fine at the office yesterday.

Mike froze in the doorway, which Harvey wasn't expecting and walked right into him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harvey heard Mike yell, and was surprised to hear the venom in his voice. As he walked around Mike, he saw one of the detectives from the other night and Captain Franklin standing in Jessica's office

"Mr Ross!" Jessica barked

"No it's ok." The Captain interrupted sighing as he stood up; "Mr Ross I understand your distrust and anger towards me, but perhaps it would be best for you to set that aside for now whilst we deal with the situation at hand."

Mike narrowed his eyes at the Captain, pondering his words. Which made Harvey wonder just why Mike hated the man;

"Fine." Mike grumbled nodding at the Captain and Jessica to continue

"I think you both better sit down." Jessica warned as she sat down as her desk, Mike looked to Harvey who sat down in one of the chairs nearest Jessica's desk, and Mike sat in the chair beside him. Both facing the detective and the Captain.

"Right so is anyone going to explain why we're here?" Harvey demanded frowning

"Harvey the police have found some things that they have to show Mike, and they want to ask him a few questions."

"If that's ok with you Mr Ross?" Detective Rorkson said, getting out a notepad and pen.

Mike glanced at Harvey and Jessica before looking at the Captain, Rorkson; "Um ok." Mike muttered nervously

"Right Rorkson show him the photo." The Captain ordered

"We canvased the area around the firm and a few eyewitnesses spotted two men matching your description heading down 51st street. We checked street cameras and ATM's in the area and managed to get a few shots. Are these the men who attacked you last night?"

Rorkson placed a photo on the coffee table in front of Mike, who then hesitantly picked it up and looked at it along with Harvey. Mike studied the picture which from the angle was clearly from an ATM camera. One of the men was 6 foot and muscly like the man who attacked Mike, and the other was just over 5 foot which as Mike thought, could be the other man. He could barely make out their faces because they had their heads turned to the side in deep discussion. His eyes landed on the hands of the 6 foot man, who was gesturing in the photo and Mike's eyes landed on a gold ring on his right pinkie finger. Which as Mike went through his memories from that night, and rubbed at his neck he realised the man who choked him did actually have a ring on that very finger.

"Mr Ross?"

"Mike?"

Mike nodded; "That's them." He said handing the photo over to Harvey, who after a moment of frowning and glaring handed it to Jessica

"Are you sure Mr Ross?" Rorkson asked

Again Mike nodded; "Yes."

"How can you be sure, you claimed they were wearing masks and you didn't see their faces?" The Captain asked looking at Mike closely and Mike glared at him

"I know because I have an eidetic memory, and I remember everything that happened that night. Including how tall both men were, how much their weighed, whether they had any jewellery. I could even tell you their eye colours, the size of their feet, and what their voices sounded like. But I think you already know that Captain, so why don't you just get to the point."

Harvey looked concerned at Mike before turning to the Captain; "Can we move on?"

The Captain maintained his glance on Mike a moment longer before turning to Harvey; "Of course. Rorkson."

Rorkson turned to his partner who handed him a few evidence bags; "A couple of patrol officers found these in a dumpster a few blocks away."

Rorkson placed the two evidence bags on the coffee table. One held two black ski masks, which Mike found all too familiar, and the other held a gun which Mike instantly recognised at the one from the other night and felt a shiver go down his spine at the memory.

"Mr Ross are these familiar?"

"Mr Ross?" The detective asked again

"Mike?" Harvey asked when he saw Mike merely staring at the two bags.

Mike could see himself standing in front of the masked man, seeing the mask right in front of him, and the gun right in front of his eyes. And as he stared at the two bags he instantly knew

"Yes. That's the masks the two men wore…and that's the gun that one of them had. I'm not sure if the other had a gun though." Mike replied finally looking up

"Are you absolutely sure?" Captain pressed

"Yes." Mike replied simply

Captain and Rorkson exchanged glances

"Why? What is it?" Harvey asked narrowing his eyes at the two men

Rorkson sighed; "We sent both of these to our forensic lab, but found nothing on either of these. There was no evidence of DNA on the masks, and no fingerprints on the gun, and the serial number on the gun had been filed off."

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked frowning

"It means that the two men who attacked Mr Ross were not simply two men who broke into your firm. They got in and out of the building without appearing on one security camera at the exits, they knew exactly where your office was Mr Specter, they left absolutely no trace of DNA to lead back to them, and they were even going to kill Mr Ross to make sure of that. Which leaves only one conclusion, these two men were professionals, hired especially to target your office Mr Specter and find something specific. The fact they were willing to kill suggests only one possible conclusion, these two men were likely hired hitmen."

Mike felt his chest tighten and felt instantly sick. He shook his head wildly

"No." Mike snapped

"Oh my god." Jessica gasped, sharing concerned glances with Harvey

"You're wrong." Mike barked causing everyone to look at him;

"Mike-"

"No! This has to be some kind of joke! You can't be serious. Why would hired hitman target Pearson Hardmann?!" Mike yelled

"Well we were hoping that you could tell us Mr Ross?" The Captain said crossing his legs

"What is this?" Harvey asked narrowing his eyes; "You don't have any leads for finding the two men do you? You're just grasping at straws."

The Captain frowned; "Whilst canvasing the area we also found an abandoned car just a block away, which apparently was reported stolen a week ago. We checked inside the car and found it wiped clean just like the gun and masks, there was absolutely no trace of DNA. But…we did find this. Which we were hoping you may be able to explain." The Captain picked up a large brown envelope and threw it onto the coffee table so it slid towards Mike and Harvey

Mike picked it up nervously, whilst glancing at Harvey. He opened it slowly and pulled out what was inside

"Oh my god." Mike breathed,

It was photos. All of him and Harvey. One of him and Harvey stepping out of the black town car, one of him and Harvey outside Pearson Hardmann talking, one of Mike and Harvey walking down the street. The next one was just of Harvey, a close up of his face where he was on the phone. But the last 5 were just of Mike. One of him outside Pearson Hardmann getting a cup of coffee, one of Mike trying to hail down a cab, one of Mike on the phone, one of Mike locking his bike outside Pearson Hardmann, and the final one made Mike freeze. It was one of Mike right outside his apartment building

"Harvey this is my apartment. I remember this, it was over a month ago. I was walking home from getting some groceries when a car sped past me."

"What kind of car was it?"

"Um…a black SUV."

"Was this the car?"

The detective handed him a phot of a black SUV, and Mike nodded when he recognised the license plate; "Yes."

"That was the stolen car we found abandoned a block away from here."

"I don't understand." Harvey admitted glancing at the detectives

"Mr Spectre, Mr Ross, it's clear from these photos that the person who took these have been following you both for a while now. Now it is entirely possible that the people who broke into your office were merely after information on one of your cases. However these photos suggest that this seems more personal, and the way they destroyed your office, it seemed like they were sending a message."

"What kind of message?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us Mr Ross?"

"What? Why do you keep asking me these questions? I was just here at the wrong time."

"Were you really Mr Ross? These photos are predominantly focused on you, you even claim one was taken right outside your apartment, by the same SUV that was involved in the break-in. Now that sounds pretty personal to me. So Mr Ross, do you have any enemies?"

"I er…no..I don't think so." Mike mumbled still trying to process everything. He didn't understand why he would be specifically targeted, he's just an associate, he was no one important

"Nevertheless the two men who attacked you are still out there, and whether they were initially after you or not, now that you stopped them getting whatever it is they wanted, they may very well be after you now."

Mike sighed and rubbed two hands over his face, this was too much.

"OK that's enough." Harvey barked; "You made your point."

"I'm just warning Mr Ross that he may not be safe here. I would greatly advise you reconsider us putting you in a safe house. I can guarantee a personal police detail as well."

"No." Mike snapped; "I'm not going to just go into hiding." Which was true but Mike did not trust the Captain, or the police

"He's going to stay with me." Harvey added

"Mr Ross I must advise against this. You could be in real danger. If these men are truly hitmen, then they won't hesitate to kill you."

"My building is completely secure, I assure you." Harvey replied bitterly, resting his hand on Mike's knee

Rorkson sighed; "Are you sure Mr Ross? This is your life we're talking about."

"I'm staying with Harvey." Mike replied without hesitation

"Very well, but I'm going to assign a police car outside your building until further notice, and that's non-negotiable." The Captain murmured clearly not happy with Mike's decision

"Thank you Captain, Detective." Jessica said motioning for the two police officers to leave

"We'll let you know if we find anything else." Rorkson said as they left

Harvey and Jessica exchanged glances after the police left, before Harvey peered at the photographs of him and Mike one last time

"Are you alright Mr Ross?" Jessica asked, making Harvey look at Mike who was staring into space again. Harvey just wished he could do something for Mike, this shouldn't be happening to him. Just looking at Mike, Harvey could tell his gears were turning in his head trying to process everything, but he didn't know how anyone could process all that. Even he was having trouble comprehending what the police said

Eventually Mike rubbed a hand over his face and muttered; "I just want to go home.

-SUITS-

With much convincing from Harvey, Jessica allowed them to go back to the condo as long as Harvey continued going through his case files to see if there was anything missing. Harvey was just thankful that he takes his laptop home every night, because it contains every case file he's ever worked on, and if the masked men had got hold of that then the firm would really be in trouble.

Harvey was still angry at the masked men for destroying his office, it was his sanctuary and those damn men took that away from him. Once this whole thing was over, he didn't know if he could look into his office without remembering how it looked, completely torn apart. Then again, the same could be said for Mike, he was having trouble just looking at Mike without picturing him when he saw him at the firm that night, all bruised and beaten, and handcuffed to that chair. He just looked so broken.

In fact Harvey was having the same feeling now as him and Mike returned to the condo, just looking at Mike now, Harvey saw the same vacant expression as he did the night of the break in. Mike was lost in his own thoughts and memories where Harvey couldn't follow.

To say Harvey was concerned, worried, and frightened for Mike was an understatement. After everything the police had just told them, Harvey still couldn't quite believe it. Hired hitman employed to target his office, and they had been following him and Mike for a while now, that really creeped Harvey out, that he didn't notice! Then to top it all off there was no leads to find the two masked men, and they may very be personally after Mike. Harvey found that the hardest to believe, who would want to go to such extremes to go after Mike? Besides if they were really after Mike, why didn't they just kill him the night of the break in, why break in at all? No Harvey refused to believe the two men were after Mike, this had to be over a case he was working on, and Mike was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right?

Harvey's mind and emotions were in turmoil as he tried to go through the case files from the boxes that Jessica gave him. So far he hadn't found anything out of place, in fact it looked like the files hadn't even been touched. To Harvey it seemed the two masked men were more concerned with destroying his office than getting the files. Another mystery Harvey couldn't work out. And there was nothing he hated more than not knowing who his opponents really were.

Pausing from reading one of the files, Harvey sent a glance to the guest room where Mike disappeared to a few hours ago, and Harvey hadn't heard a peep since. He didn't know whether to give Mike his space or try and talk to him. This wasn't his area, and he needed help. So he turned to the one person he could.

"Donna." Harvey greeted to the red head as she knocked on the door; "I'm glad you're hear."

"Ah if I had a dollar for every time I'd heard that." Donna quipped as she walked into the kitchen and started putting soup and other food in the kitchen and cupboards.

"You know I have food right?" Harvey asked watching her closely

"I know." Donna merely replied completely ignoring Harvey's comment

"So where is he?" Donna asked a moment later turning to face Harvey

"He's been hiding in the guest room ever since we got back from seeing Jessica and the police."

"Police?" Donna asked frowning and she crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at him; "Alright Harvey what's going on?"

Harvey sighed as he motioned for her to sit down, and he made them both some coffee before he told Donna everything the police had told them about the two masked men. When he'd finished he watched Donna's expression change from shock, to anger to sadness

"Poor Mike." Donna said shaking her head; "Wait, you don't think the police are right about this do you? You don't think those men are really after Mike do you?"

Harvey had to admit he'd never seen Donna so concerned, and he furrowed his brow thinking before shaking his head; "I honestly don't know Donna. I've been over it so many times now and I just can't wrap my head around it. The two men were supposedly professional hitmen, yet broke in to my office, searching for something specific, and don't seem to have touched the case files I've looked at so far. They had photos of me and Mike, more of Mike, and they attacked him the night of the break in but Mike told me the men asked him repeatedly who he was. Then they left and haven't shown one sign of being after Mike since. I just don't understand any of this, and now Mike won't talk to me. I just feel like I need to do something to catch these guys, but I don't know what. It's so frustrating Donna."

Donna saw how frustrated Harvey was about this whole thing, and she knew that Harvey was worried about Mike. Donna leant over and rested her hand on his arm;

"I know Harvey. None of this make sense, and you don't know what to do. Well neither does Mike, Harvey. He was attacked Harvey! They tried to kill him. And now Mike's been told these two men may be hitmen, and just may be after him." Donna sighed; "Harvey I know you want to do something because you have all these thoughts running through your head, but I'm telling you let the police go after these men, don't do it yourself."

Harvey went to speak but Donna glared at him and he stopped;

"Harvey I know you're feeling terrible about this whole thing right now, and you want to get these guys, but that's not your job Harvey. Your job is to be there for Mike. He's the one who was attacked Harvey, he's the victim here, and I can guarantee any feelings you're having about the situation, Mike is feeling ten times worst. He's terrified Harvey, and he had no one left. His parents are gone and he lost his Grandmother, and now this is happening to him.." Donna closed her eyes in sadness before she looked at Harvey; "He's hurting Harvey and he needs you."

Havrye sighed; "But….what do I do? You know me Donna, I'm not good at this stuff."

"What emotions?" Donna scoffed; "Just because you don't show them doesn't mean you don't have them. I know you do Harvey, and deep down you know exactly what to do."

"You're right." Harvey looked at the guest room door before looking back at Donna; "In fact, Donna I need to ask you a favour."

-SUITS-

Mike was still reeling from the meeting with the police officers, and barely remembered coming back to the condo, he was too wrapped up in his own head. He just couldn't wrap his head around what the police said, no matter how many times he went over it.

The masked men were hitmen.

They were watching him and Harvey.

They broke into Harvey's office for something.

They attacked him, but didn't kill him when they had the chance to.

They were after him?

That was the one question Mike kept going back to, and he didn't know how to answer it. The police claim they were after him, but if so why didn't they kill him? And why would they trash Harvey's office? Why would any of this be happening?

It didn't help any that Captain Franklin had been there. It was bad enough he was there the night of the break in, but just being in the same room as him again, it was just bringing up too many memories of his parents and their death. Especially what happened after….

 _Grammy and made Mike wear a suit, which she had especially bought for him for this. She made him look presentable and told him to just tell them the truth, that everything was going to be ok._

 _Mike could see his Grammy was upset, and was trying to be strong for him, and he tried to tell her but no words came out. Then they walked into the building._

 _"_ _Court is in session." Mike winced as the gavel sounded and he sat down next his Grammy_

 _"_ _Michael Ross." Mike heard his name be called and his Grammy gave a nod before he sat down at the witness stand._

 _"_ _Now Michael, do you think you can tell us what happened? The night your parents…died?"_

 _Mike looked at the prosecutions eyes, the lawyer his Grammy hired, and he knew he had to tell the truth about what happened that night, for his parents. So he did, including the argument they had, and seeing the car crash afterwards. He'd let it all out, the first and last time he spoke to anyone about what happened. And the courtroom fell silent, and Mike was met with glances of pity and sympathy from everyone. Except one. The driver who killed his parents. He didn't look at Mike with pity, he looked at him with curiosity and amusement. It made Mike sick._

 _Their lawyer had assured them with Mike's testimony and the police reports that it would be a slam dunk. Which it was until Detective Franklin took the stand. Mike could still hear the words ringing in his ear_

 _"_ _Detective Franklin what can you tell us about the night of the death of James and Nina Ross?"_

 _"_ _We received a 911 call about a car accident, and when we reached the scene we found the two cars collided and flipped over. The Ross' car was on fire. A couple of witness on scene reported the other car drove through a red light, but from the traffic camera footage in the area contradicts this."_

 ** _What?!_** _Mike frowned at the man, and looked at her Grammy who was whispering with the lawyer. He didn't understand, that's not what the police officer said to his Grammy that night. He told her the driver was drunk and drove through a red light. That's when Mike realised he was lying._

 _"_ _Then there's the toxicology reports. Mr Carter's toxicology registered only a minute trace of alcohol, whilst the autopsy of James Ross registered an amount of alcohol well over the legal limit."_

 _There were murmurings and whisperings_

 _"_ _Do you have any evidence?"_

 _"_ _I have documentary proof and testimonies to support this."_

 _Mike watched as the Jury frowned and a few looked at him strangely, and Mike realised they believed the detective over him, because he was a police officer and he was just a kid._

 _"_ _Liar!" Mike heard himself yell and stood up; "You're lying! Why are you lying?"_

 _"_ _Michael!" Grammy hissed grabbing his am_

 _"_ _Young man sit down!" The judge yelled banging his gavel_

 _"_ _But he's lying! Why can't any of you see he's lying!" Mike was dragged out the courtroom after that, and wasn't allowed back in until the verdict. He could still hear the judge's word and see the smug look on Carter's face as he smirked at him_

 _"_ _Not guilty."_

 _"_ _Not guilty."_

 _"_ _Not. Guilty."_

 _Two words. Just two words that made Mike sick to the stomach every time he heard them._

 _"_ _No." Mike shook his head; "Grammy.." Mike felt his Grammy pulled him into a hug as they both sobbed. Mike could still see the smug look on Carter's face at the funeral. He could feel the rain on his face, with the echoing on the gavel in his ears_

 _"_ _Not guilty."_

"No!" Mike yelled and he writhed and suddenly snapped his eyes open panting. When he realised he'd had another nightmare he groaned and slumped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

He hated Detective….Captain Franklin. He'd never hated anyone in his entire life, except Captain Franklin and the man who killed his parents. To Mike, Captain Franklin was as back as Richard Carter, the man who killed his parents. And they were both out in the world, free, living their lives, whilst his parents were gone.

It had taken Mike a long time to come to terms with his parents death, but he had. He finally had. But then his Grammy died, and there was the break in and Captain Franklin…and now it was like it was all happening again. Only now there were two men after him…?

What was he supposed to do?

Mike suddenly heard the sound of gunfire in the distance, and he tilted his head towards the guest room door and listened. And he realised it was gunfire from a game. Which made Mike frown, was Harvey playing a game?

Hesitantly Mike got out of bed and walked out the guest room, and froze at the sight of Harvey Specter, sitting on the sofa in lounge pants and a Havard Tshirt playing a shooting game on an Xbox.

"Harvey what are you doing?" Mike asked slowly walking over to the sofa to get a closer look at the screen

"Want to join me?" Harvey merely replied holding out a controller to him

Mike furrowed his brow as he hesitantly took the controller and sat down next to Harvey, who started the game up again. Mike stared at the remote control in his hands, and then at Harvey and back at the screen

"Mike you need to shoot the bad guys." Harvey said not looking away from the screen, when Mike's guy was getting shot and dying

"Mike! You have to shoot back." Harvey said sighing and he made his guy go help Mike. When he'd saved Mike, he paused the game and looked at Mike, who was staring dumfounded at the controller

"Mike why didn't you fight back?"

Mike bit his lip nervously before sighing and closing his eyes; "I don't know how to play."

"What?"

"I never played on one of these before."

"An Xbox? You never had an Xbox?" Harvey asked incredulously. He'd asked Donna to get a hold of one for him, for Mike to play, to try and take his mind of everything that's happened. He'd hadn't even considered that Mike didn't know how to play. Now Mike was looking scared like he thought Harvey was going to yell at him

"Mike." Harvey said softly, making Mike finally look at him; "I'll show you." Harvey then gave a full demonstration of what every button did, making sure Mike was happily informed before he started up the game again. And he found Mike was a natural considering he'd never played before.

"Dammit!"

"Yes!" Mike cheered raising his controller in the air in victory

"Are you sure you've never played this before?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow at Mike

"I'm sure." Mike said still smirking. It made Harvey smile, he was relieved to see Mike smiling again. He felt like he hadn't seen it in so long.

It was a little while later that mike spoke again;

"Thanks Harvey."

"For what?"

"For this, this was the most fun I'd had in a long time."

Harvey smiled; "Sure thing kid. Just thought you deserved to have a break from everything."

Harvey watched as Mike frowned, realising he'd said the wrong thing by reminding Mike

"Which is why I asked Donna to get ahold of one of these yesterday." Harvey continued hoping to distract Mike again

"Donna got this? How did she get one so fast?" Mike asked smiling

"I have no idea. I tend not to ask Donna when she does a favour for me, because I honestly don't want to know how she got it. For all I know she stole if from some kid."

Mike laughed, a genuine laugh that made Harvey laugh. And both erupted into a laughing fit at the image of Donna taking an Xbox from some kid.

"Hey Harvey you don't think Donna actually took it from a kid do you?"

Harvey shook his head; "I've learnt from experience you never should underestimate Donna. Trust me."

Mike chuckled, before he locked gazes with Harvey. Blue eyes met brown as both men stopped laughing and merely stared at each other. Mike knew Harvey what Harvey was doing, trying to distract him from everything and it meant a lot, and he did actually forget about everything for a short while. Now looking into Harvey's eyes, Mike felt like it was just him and Harvey, there was no one else in the whole world. And he felt safe.

"Mike-" Harvey whispered as he realised how close his face was to Mike's, but he didn't know how to finish the sentence so he didn't. And before he knew what was happening he was kissing Mike, and Mike was kissing him. He had no idea who made the first move, but he didn't care. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, especially because he was straight, but then Mike opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck pulling him against him and giving him better access. Harvey smiled as he deepened the kiss. He forgot all about the break in and the two masked men, as all he thought about was Mike.

Harvey gently pushed Mike against the edge of the sofa as he went to move his hands down to Mike's waist. Unfortunately his hands slid over Mike's torso and Mike hissed in pain, and Harvey backed away instantly and swore

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Harvey asked concerned as he watched Mike closely. Mike winced as he put a hand over his bruised torso

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Mike are you-" Harvey was cut off as Mike kissed him again. Only this time Harvey was much gentler making sure he didn't hurt Mike. When they both pulled away Mikes rested his forehead against Harvey's and placed his hand over Harvey's heart.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike whispered

"For the kiss?" Harvey scoffed and Mike rolled his eyes

"No I mean for this. For trying to take my mind of everything that's happening."

"Trying?" Harvey asked furrowing his brow but smiled at Mike

Mike sighed pulling back to look Harvey in the eye and smiling; "I can't completely forget Harvey, not with my mind. I'll never be able to forget. But with you it's different…you make me feel safe and make me forget everything, even if it's just for a little while, you make me forget about the two masked men and my parent's death. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Harvey was a little uncertain by what Mike was trying to say, but all the emotion in Mike's eyes told him what he should do. So he kissed Mike.

"What do you say we forget everything for a little while longer?" Harvey whispered to Mike in between kisses

Mike smiled before returning the kiss and whispered back; "Sounds good to me."


	9. Chapter 9-You Can Run but You Can't Hide

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _You Can Run but You Can't Hide…_**

Harvey had been reliving last night over and over again, trying to figure out what came over him. He had kissed Mike! Repeatedly. But most importantly, Mike had kissed him back. In that moment all Harvey wanted to do was kiss Mike, then when Mike opened up to him and kissed him back, it was like all the thoughts in his head telling him not to went straight out the window. Now Harvey had to deal with the aftermath.

After their quite steamy make out session they had said goodnight and gone to their separate rooms, but now all Harvey could think about was kissing Mike, and how much he wanted to do it again. What did that mean? He wasn't gay, he liked women, and he was way too old to be confused over his sexuality! Yet he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Mike, because damn he really could kiss. But it wasn't just kissing Mike, it was Mike himself, he hadn't had that much fun before with anyone, he just relaxed and was able to be himself without worrying about his reputation. So what did it mean? Was he suddenly attracted to Mike? What was he supposed to do now? Most of all he wondered what was going on in Mike's head.

-SUITS-

Mike couldn't help but grin like a madman as he stared up at the ceiling as he laid in bed, he finally got to kiss Harvey, and best of all Harvey had kissed him back.

It wasn't exactly a secret to most people that Mike had feelings for Harvey, his neighbour Beth knew, Donna knew (she knew just by looking at Mike's face!), Rachel knew and he was pretty sure that even Jessica knew. But the only one who didn't was Harvey, and he had kept it that way out of fear of rejection, but now that Harvey had kissed him and not freaked out or anything. Well it gave Mike hope, especially with everything that was going on.

Again Mike slept with no nightmares and Mike didn't have to think about why, it was Harvey. Harvey made him feel safe.

Mike was in such a good mood and wanted to do something nice for Harvey, for well everything, so he decided to make Harvey breakfast. He was in the middle of making some coffee when Harvey walked in.

"Morning." Mike said smiling at him,

Harvey froze momentarily before giving him a small smile back; "Morning."

Mike filled up a cup of coffee for Harvey and handed it to him, before walking a bit closer; "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You? Any nightmares?"

"No surprisingly." Mike said smiling, and Harvey smiled seeing Mike smile

"That's good."

"Well I have you to thank you know." Mike said smiling as he kissed Harvey and he felt Harvey kiss him back momentarily before Harvey stepped back;

"I can't do this." Harvey blurted out

Mike stood there shocked wondering what just happened; "Do what?"

"This." Harvey said gesturing between him and Mike; "I like women."

Mike instantly shook his head; "I knew it. I knew this would happen." Mike turned back to making breakfast, to avoid looking at Harvey and to avoid crying. Having Harvey practically push him away, it really hurt.

"Mike-" Harvey started;

"-Here." Mike said pushing a plate towards Harvey; "I made you breakfast."

"What about you?" Harvey asked

"Er…I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to get ready for work." Mike said still not looking at Harvey and went to leave.

"Mike wait." Harvey said grabbing his arm; "Please."

Mike turned and glared at Harvey and Harvey instantly felt terrible seeing the hurt in Mike's eyes.

"What Harvey?"

"You have to understand Mike."

"Oh I understand alright Harvey. Last night was just pity wasn't it? Just trying to make me feel better right? It didn't mean anything?"

Harvey felt disgusted with himself for doing this to Mike; "No Mike it's not like that."

"Oh really then what was it? What am I supposed to think, after everything that's happened that you would willingly spend the day with me yesterday playing Xbox with me, when you never have before, and then kissed me, and now you're basically telling me it was a mistake and you regret it?"

"No Mike-"

"-Just save it Harvey. I don't want your damn pity, or you kissing me just to make me feel better. Just save it." Mike snapped before storming off to his room and slamming his door with such force that Harvey actually jumped

"Shit." Harvey said rubbing a hand over his face; "What have I done?"

Harvey felt horrible, and the look on Mike's face, it actually hurt to see Mike like that. And it was all his fault, he made Mike look like that, and it was all a lie. He didn't regret last night, or think it was a mistake, and it wasn't pity. He kissed Mike because he wanted to, and now he just pushed Mike away.

God could things get any worse?

-SUITS-

Apparently Mike had now taken to ignoring him, unless it was about work. No matter how much Harvey had tried to talk to Mike, Mike either ignored him or veered the topic back to work, and it was really irritating Harvey.

Even when Mike stepped out the car and Harvey grabbed his arm to stop him, Mike merely shook him off and kept walking.

"I don't mean to pry Harvey but is there something going on between you and Mike?" Ray asked concerned as he opened the door for Harvey

"Let's just say I really messed up, and now I don't know what to do."

"Well you could start by apologising and go from there." Ray replied smiling

Harvey thanked Ray and turned to see Mike walking towards the entrance when someone suddenly barged into him, and Harvey quickly made his way over.

Mike was so focused on getting into the building he didn't see the delivery guy coming, and he walked right into him, and stumbled and the guy had to steady him

"Woah, dude you ok?"

"Er yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, was a bit distracted."

"It's fine no worry man. I should have looked too."

"Mike." Harvey suddenly rushed over

"Anyway sorry man." The delivery man said before rushing off

Mike brushed himself off;

"Mike are you ok?" Harvey said putting his hand on his arm and looking at Mike closely.

Mike couldn't stand the concerned look on Harvey's face and pushed Harvey away; "Dammit Harvey I'm fine. Just…" Mike said raising his hands before walking into Pearson Hardmann and away from Harvey.

Harvey had resigned himself to the fact Mike wasn't going to listen and instead decided to ask Donna for help.

"What did you do?" Were the first words out of Donna's mouth when he got to the conference room which had become Harvey's temporary office.

Harvey frowned confused; "Mike just walked past and ignored me, looking totally pissed. And you have a guilty look on your face. What did you do? Didn't Mike like the Xbox?"

Harvey sighed as he sat in one of the chairs and sipped the coffee Donna gave him; "I kissed him."

There was a pause; "Mike? You kissed Mike?"

Harvey nodded;

"You idiot. What were you thinking?"

Harvey looked up shocked at the venom in Donna's tone

"Excuse me?"

"Just tell me what exactly happened."

"We were playing the xbox, we got to talking and it kind of just happened, and the next thing I knew we were making out."

"OK. So what-…You freaked out and tried to take it back didn't you?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow; "It's what you do Harvey. You always find a way to ruin a relationship before it starts, despite how you really feel about Mike."

"How I feel about him?"

"Oh it's so obvious you care about him, but Mike, he is totally in love with you. So you kissing him and then rejecting him…"

"I know Donna. I know. You can't say anything to me that I'm not already saying to myself."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm told I should start with an apology and go from there."

-SUITS-

Mike was on the way to his cubicle when Rachel bumped into him;

"Mike." She said shocked; "I er didn't expect to see you back at work so soon. How are you?"

Mike shrugged; "Fine I guess."

"Really you seem kind of tense." Rachel said as they walked to the bullpen

"Harvey's an ass." Mike grumbled and Rachel raised her eyebrow and Mike merely shook his head; "Never mind."

"Hey Ross!" Kyle shouted at Mike as he walked into the bullpen; "How's it feel to know you're responsible for letting those men get away? Bet you ran away like a little girl didn't you?" Kyle jeered and everyone snickered

Mike clenched his fists and went to punch Kyle when Rachel grabbed his wrist; "Don't. He's not worth it."

"Need Zane to protect you now? Damn pussy."

"Fuck of Kyle." Mike yelled as he walked around to sit at his desk, and suddenly saw a package on his desk. It was a long rectangular black box with an equally black bow on top, along with a small white card placed on top with his name on.

Mike frowned at it as he sat down and glanced at Rachel who shrugged;

"Maybe it's from Jessica."

Mike shrugged as he picked up the card with his name on and read what was inside.

 _For the One Who Got Away…._

"Secret admirer?" Rachel asked curiously as Mike showed her the note

Mike still held the white card in his hand as he lifted the lid of the black box with his other hand, then he gasped and jump backwards dropping the lid of the box onto the floor.

Rachel screamed and bolted, and suddenly there was a crowd of associates around his desk, some also screamed and ran whilst others merely gaped. Mike just stood frozen in place as he stared at the black box, inside was a long stemmed black rose with worms crawling all inside.

Suddenly Mike heard ringing and felt vibrating, he frowned as he brought a shaky hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a small black flip phone that wasn't his. Mike immediately knew this had to be the work of the masked men;

"Hello?" Mike said nervously as he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear

"Hello Michael."

Mike felt his blood go cold as he had a flashback to the night of the break-in;

 _What do we have here? Hey we got ourselves a spy._

"It's you."

"Ah I see you remember me, I'm flattered."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Mike snapped

"All in good time Michael. But first I just wanted to know what you thought of my little gift."

"The rose was you. The delivery guy. He works for you." Mike said with realisation as he thought back to when the man bumped into him, he easily could have slipped the phone into his pocket

"Oh so you are as smart as they described."

"Whose they? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"As I said all in good time Michael. Now you may not know me, but I know everything about you, and I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I'm impressed. Unfortunately, you stopped me getting what I came for the other night and for that there will have to be consequences."

"The police are going to find you and stop you." Mike said trying to stop himself from panicking

"You mean Detective Rorkson and Captain Franklin?" The man scoffed; "Michael, we know everything, and we are one step ahead of you and the police. They'll never find us, just like they won't be able to stop us from getting to you, no matter what you do. So just remember Mike, you can run but you can't hide. And when I find you we're going to finish what we started the other night. I'll see you soon Michael." Mike was met with sinister laughing before he was met with a dial tone and he let the phone fall back to his side as he took a few steps back and slid down to sitting on the floor and merely stared at the package on his desk.

 _It was all true. The police were right, and these men were really after him. Whoever they were. And the black rose…Mike knew black roses and worms meant death….it was a warning, a threat for him that the two men were coming for him. And he had a pretty good idea what they were going to do when they found him. What was he going to do? He thought it was just the two men, but then there's the delivery guy, what's his role in all this? Who are these men? What do they want from him? Why can't they just leave him alone, he didn't even see the guys faces or know what they were after._

 _All of a sudden Mike was having flashbacks of his parents funerals and the black rose that his Grammy placed on their coffins._

"Mike?!" Harvey said again but louder as he tried to get Mike's attention, but still got nothing, the kid was just staring into space, completely catatonic.

Harvey and Donna were just in the middle of going through some of their old cases to see if anyone had a grudge against Harvey, or Mike, when they both heard a scream and saw Rachel and a number of associates flee from the bullpen. Donna and Harvey ran into Rachel and she told them about Mike's package. By the time they got to the bullpen there was a crowd around Mike's desk, and Harvey and Donna had to push through. Harvey felt his heart break at seeing Mike sitting on the floor staring into space shaking.

Donna had gone to Mike first and tried to touch him but he flinched away from her. Harvey meanwhile was inspecting the package, and immediately felt disgust at seeing what was inside. Then Donna called Harvey over and Harvey tried to snap Mike out of himself, and Mike atleast let Harvey touch him. That's when Harvey saw the phone Mike clasped in his right hand and the note in his left hand. The phone Harvey instantly knew was not Mike's, and as he read the note he knew the masked men were behind this.

"Harvey what the…" Harvey turned his head to see Jessica rush in with Louis and they immediately saw the package; "Oh my god."

"Donna call the police now." Jessica said as she spotted a catatonic Mike, before eyeing the gawking associates; "Louis clear the area."

Once the associates were gone, Jessica walked over to Harvey and Mike.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jessica asked looking closely at Mike

"I don't know. Just keep the bullpen clear until the police get here." Harvey said with a sigh; "Mike." He tried again; "Mike I need you to look at me. Look at me Mike."

Eventually Mike's eyes slowly travelled over to looking at Harvey; "Good. Now can you stand up for me?"

Harvey watched as Mike slowly stood up with Harvey's help and Harvey guided him to the conference room and into the closest chair, where Mike continued to stare into space still not saying a word. Harvey realised Mike was still holding onto the paper and phone and manage to pry them out of Mike's hand and set them down on the table. Instead Mike merely went to clenching his fists together as his hands shook.

"Is he ok?" Donna asked as she suddenly walked in and stood beside Harvey both staring at Mike.

Harvey didn't answer and immediately went over and crouched down in front of Mike and put his hand on Mike's. In return Mike grabbed them and slipped Harvey's hands into his own and held onto it tight.

"It's going to be ok Mike." Harvey whispered

Mike shook his head before turning to look Harvey in the eye; "No. It's not Harvey."

-SUITS-

Once the police arrived, it was Rorkson, another detective, Captain Franklin and a team of CSU officers. Franklin, the other detective and CSU went to the bullpen along with Jessica and Rachel who gave them who statement whilst Rorkson went to the conference room to get a statement from Mike.

"Mr Ross I'm going to need to take your statement about what happened." Rorkson said as he sat down on one of the chairs near Mike, and Harvey sat down in the chair next to Mike still holding onto his hand, and Donna took another seat beside Harvey.

When Mike didn't answer Rorkson glanced at Harvey and Donna; "Mr Ross I understand that it's difficult after everything you've been through but if you could try to tell me what happened."

"Couldn't we do this another time?" Harvey said when Mike still wouldn't answer

"I'm afraid not. We need his statement whilst it's still fresh in his mind, and if we have any hope of catching the men who did this."

"You won't." Mike suddenly said making everyone turn to him, and he finally looked at Rorkson. "You won't find them."

"And why's that?"

"He told me."

"What? He?" Rorkson said leaning forward as he frowned at Harvey and Donna; "You spoke to one of the men?"

"He called me on that phone?" Mike said pointing at the flip phone on the table;

"Is that your phone?"

"No. I found it in my pocket. I think the delivery guy slipped it into my pocket."

"Delivery guy?"

"When we were walking into the building, there was a delivery guy who bumped into Mike." Harvey said with realisation

"Had you ever seen him before?" Rorkson asked both men

"No." Harvey replied

"Mr Ross?"

"Um…he did seem familiar." Mike replied

"Do you know who he is?"

"No I just…I feel like I've seen him before but I don't know where."

"Do you think you will be able to describe him to a sketch artist?"

Mike nodded;

"Ok good. So tell what happened when you got into the bullpen."

"I bumped into Rachel and we walked to my cubicle where I noticed the package on my desk. I thought it may have been from Jessica, but when I saw the note I-"

"-I'm sorry this note?" Rorkson said pointing at the note on the table as he glanced at it

"So I thought it was a secret admirer. But then when I opened the lid and saw what was inside…I knew it was from the masked men…Anyway Rachel screamed and ran, and then I heard ringing and found that phone in my pocket. I answered it and it was the man who attacked me the night of the break in, and he knew my name."

"He called you by name?" Rorkson asked and Harvey saw a worry cross his expression

"He said hello Michael and kept saying it a few times as he spoke to me."

Rorkson merely nodded; "Tell me what exactly he said."

Mike spent the next few minutes recounting the phone conversation word for word, and when he finished Harvey saw concern cross Rorkson's expression before he left to brief the Captain on Mike's statement.

-SUITS-

Harvey stood outside the conference room watching Mike talking to the sketch artist, as he described the delivery guy. He could tell Mike was trying to remain strong, but he could tell by Mike's expression that he was just trying to hold it together. In fact Harvey was surprised and amazed at how much Mike was coping with everything, even he was freaking out about everything and he's not the one being targeted.

"Mr Specter?"

Harvey and Donna turned around to see Rorkson, Franklin and Jessica standing behind them.

"Yes?" He said nervously, not liking the expression of everyone's face

"We've taken statements from the staff involved in the…incident and have taken the package, note, and phone as evidence."

"Do you have any more leads about the people doing this?" Harvey said crossing his arms

Rorkson glanced at the captain before answering; "Unfortunately we haven't, and now that this has happened, well…

"It doesn't look good." Franklin interrupted

Harvey looked at Jessica who was frowning deeply, _definitely not good._

"The fact these men, whoever they are targeting Mike so quickly after the break in, is very worrying. They mentioned Mike by name after they specifically slipped that phone into his pocket and left that package on his desk. They knew when he would be arriving at the office and they knew which desk was his, which means they know more about Mike than we thought. Plus there's the package itself…these masked men are stepping up their game, and this package was a message, a threat for Mike. Now they could have just backed off after the break-in, Mike didn't see their faces and we found no leads to find them, yet they sent this package to Mike and risked calling him, just to threaten him. And from what Mike said, it's clear that these men aren't afraid of getting caught, they believe they can't get caught, which is the good news."

"Good news? How is that good news?"

"This incident was cocky and arrogant and a great risk, now we have the phone they gave Mike and although it is a burner phone and very unlikely to trace back to the original owner, from what Mike described this delivery guy was not wearing gloves when he slipped it into Mike's pocket, which means we may find a print, and combined with Mike's sketch, we may just find this delivery guy."

"And if you find him, then you may find the men doing this to Mike?" Harvey finished and they nodded;

"Captain?" Everyone turned to see the sketch artist exiting Harvey's office and handing the picture to the Captain, who looked at it a moment before handing it to Rorkson;

"Give this to all the on duty police officers and put out an APB. Find this guy."

"Yes sir." Rorkson said before leaving, then Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Franklin walked back into the conference room. Franklin hovered in the doorway as Harvey sat down next to Mike and put his hand on Mike's thigh as Mike ran his hands over his face.

"Are you ok Mike?" Donna asked softly

Mike scoffed; "Can I get back to you on that?" Then he leant back resting his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes

"Don't worry Mike, we'll catch these guys." Harvey said trying to reassure Mike, but also to reassure himself

"Will we though Harvey?" Mike looked up at Harvey; "Whoever these guys are, they went to great lengths to cover their tracks after the break-in and now they're just coming after me, why? What the hell makes me so important that they would actually threaten me and target me?" Once Mike finished yelling he looked around at everyone as they went silent

"You're right Mike."

Suddenly everyone turned to see Franklin in the doorway, and he took that opportunity to walk in;

"Although we don't know much about these men, one thing is clear they do have a special interest in you and they are willing to go to great lengths. These men are clearly very dangerous and I must reiterate the danger you are in, and that you must let us place you in safe house."

Mike started shaking his head as he leant forward

"Until we find these men, it is my responsibility to keep you safe and I urge you to listen to me-"

"-NO!" Mike yelled before he started laughing; "Are you kidding me?" Then Mike glared at Franklin; "Why would I listen to anything that you have to say?"

"Mike-"

"Do you even feel guilty about what you did?" Mike interrupted;

Franklin sighed; "I am deeply sorry about what happened to your parents, but you must understand I was just doing my job."

"Your job? Your job!" Mike jumped up and punched the man, making Donna gasp as Harvey jumped and held Mike back, and Jessica helped Franklin up; "You were just doing your job?" Mike pushed Harvey away from him and ran his hands through his hair; "Do you even understand what you did? What you did to me?" Mike paused to look at Franklin; "Because of you he was found innocent, you lied and he got off scot free!" Mike said yelling, he was pushed past his breaking point and could hold in his anger anymore;

"My parents are dead and the man who killed them is out there right now because of you! I had to sit there in the courtroom and watch as he smiled and thanked his lawyers and you, and then come over to me and my Grandmother and tell us how sorry he was for our loss. So you know what you can say you were just doing your job all you want, but we both know that you lied, you lied about what really happened that night and he got away with it. So Captain I don't care how sorry you claim to be, or how you say you were doing your job, because to me you will always be the man who let my parent's killer get away. To me you are no different than he is!" Mike yelled and stormed out the conference room, leaving everyone else in utter shock. Especially Harvey, he'd never seen Mike so angry and upset, so hurt.

Harvey felt terrible for Mike, he had no idea that Mike's parent's killer had got away, let alone that Mike had to sit there in court and watch him be found not guilty. No child should have to go through that. And that Mike has to deal with all this on top of that. God he didn't know how Mike stayed so strong.

-SUITS-

Harvey had wanted to go after Mike straight away, but Donna advised Harvey to give him his space for a little while, and besides Jessica wanted to talk to him about the incident with the package and upping the firm's security, especially in regard to Mike.

Mike meanwhile had to walk through the associates bullpen with tears in his eyes just so he could make it to the file room and take refuge there, he made it their without anyone talking to him, but he was sure some associates had noticed. Rachel found him some time lately, likely sent by Donna and asked him if he could help her with stapling together some files. He was just thankful she didn't mention anything about the incident that morning. And he was just beginning to calm down as the adrenaline was starting to wear off when Kyle walked into the library where Mike and Rachel were and couldn't resist pushing Mike's buttons.

"Hey Ross saw you crying like a little girl earlier, do you need a hug?"

Mike glared at Kyle and had to bite back a reply as he slammed his hand down on the stapler

"Get lost Kyle." Rachel said instead

Kyle scoffed; "Wow Ross still getting Zane here to fight your battles for you, guess you really are a girl."

By now Louis had looked up from talking to another associate and was watching the show with a frown, Mike meanwhile found his hands were shaking as he had to really try and resist kicking Kyle's ass. He was scared that in this state he might kill Kyle.

"Bet your parents are real proud to have a girl like you for a son."

Mike's hand froze on the stapler and Rachel and Louis immediately saw Mike tense up, and as they knew the state Mike was in they knew something was about to happen.

"Say that again." Mike said slowly not looking at Kyle

"What that you're a damn pussy whose parents would be ashamed of."

Mike jumped up with such force that he flipped the table over and he grabbed Kyle by his lapels and threw him up against the wall of books behind him;

"You know what Kyle I'm sick and tired of your shit! You may think I'm just some damn geek, but I have no problem kicking your ass right now so you're be the one crying like a damn girl. So I dare you. Say. That. Again." Mike growled and Kyle gulped seeing how serious Mike was, and felt the death grip he had on him

Suddenly Mike was pulled back as Louis stepped between Kyle and Mike

"Get your hands off me!" Mike yelled trying to struggle against whoever had grabbed him, but the person held on tight as they dragged him out the library and down the hallway, all the way Mike was kicking out and shouting, and the person hadn't said a word. Suddenly Mike was pushed into the men's room and finally let go, he whipped around intending to punch whoever it was when he saw it was Harvey

"Harvey what the hell?!" Mike yelled and tried to push past Harvey to get out but Harvey blocked his path and locked the door

"Mike you need to calm down. You're in shock right now and you need to take a breath." Harvey said holding up his hands, as if approaching a dangerous animal

Mike merely started pacing furiously; "Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me what to do? I don't need you trying to protect me Harvey, I can look after myself, I've been doing it since I was a kid and I sure as hell don't need you to now."

Harvey merely didn't say anything and just stared at him;

"You know what your problem is Harvey, you claim to not care about anyone for your precious reputation, but I know you do. You're just scared, afraid to let anyone in because you don't want to get hurt, well news flash Harvey shit happens. You parents die, their killer gets away, you end up a drug dealer and then a fake lawyer with no friends, having to lie to everyone, and then you get targeted by professional hitmen trying to kill you!" Mike yelled before he let out a shaky breath, ran a hand over his face; "Then you get some douche ass associate ragging on you about how your parents would be ashamed of you, and worst thing is their right. They would be ashamed, and its your fault their dead." Mike whispered feeling tears go down his face

"Mike." Harvey said as he slowly approached Mike and put a hand on his shoulder. Mike shrugged him off and backed away from him

"Don't Harvey. I don't need your damn pity." Mike hissed before he tried to leave again, Harvey grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, Mike struggled at first before Harvey tightened his grasp and eventually Mike gave up and collapsed against Harvey as the tears came pouring out and he sobbed into Harvey's suit as Harvey pulled his closer, and Mike let it all out.

"It's ok Mike." Harvey said softly as he leant his chin on Mike's head and rubbed circles on Mike's back; "It's ok. I've got you."

Once the sobs stopped, Mike clung to Harvey afraid to let go, and Harvey didn't seem to mind.

"It's all my fault." Mike whispered and Harvey frowned;

"What is?"

"Everything." Mike replied

"Oh Mike." Harvey said his heart breaking at how vulnerable and broken Mike sounded; "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"I'm scared Harvey. I don't know what to do."

Harvey tightened his hold on Mike, just wanting to keep him in his arms and protect him. But instead he pulled back and cupped Mike's face so he was looking at him;

"Mike I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Mike wanted to point out that Harvey shouldn't make promises he can't keep, but seeing the conviction in Harvey almost made Mike believe him. He saw concern and worry in his eyes, pure emotion, that Mike wasn't used to seeing. Mike couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Harvey, just wanting to feel closer to him, to feel like he wasn't alone.

But when he realised Harvey wasn't kissing back he pulled back;

"I'm sorry Harvey I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly Harvey cupped Mike's face and kissed Mike, with so much passion and desire that Mike couldn't help but kiss him back and deepen the kiss.

Once the kiss ended Harvey rested his forehead against Mike as they both tried to catch their breathes;

"Before you say anything, that wasn't out of pity or to try and make you feel better." Harvey said and Mike had to pull back and look at Harvey to see if he was telling the truth, and he was. Mike saw the emotions in Harvey's eyes and he smiled, just before Harvey kissed him again this time just a quick kiss before he pulled back smiling too.

Mike was torn with what to do with Harvey kissing him, after this morning Harvey had made it clear he didn't want this, yet here he was kissing him again. And Mike truly believed Harvey didn't do it out of pity, so what then? Did Harvey have feelings for him too?

-SUITS-

Harvey and Mike stayed in the conferene room with Donna the rest of the day, as they continued going through their cases. After everything that happened they really needed to find out if there was anything missing. Plus Harvey wanted to not only keep an eye on Mike, but make sure no one bothers him. And by the afternoon Mike had returned to his old self and was even returning his movie quotes with his own. It made Harvey happy to see Mike smiling again. He knew they still had to talk about what this things was between them, but he did not want to have that kind of conversation here. Besides he needed time to think about what he really wants to do, he knew he liked kissing Mike but he was scared to start a relationship when he knew that they never ended well for him, and he didn't want to lose Mike.

Mike meanwhile had been reliving the kisses with Harvey so he didn't have to think about the men coming after him. He was scared, really scared and he was trying to put on a brave face for everyone, but he was sure Harvey and Donna knew the truth. He was relieved they didn't say anything though. And he was grateful to Harvey for intervening with Kyle when he did, otherwise he don't know what he would have done. Apparently as Harvey told him, Kyle had been forced to proof the Murdoch briefs by Louis which is like 10 boxes of files! He was going to be working on those all day and night, which he deserved.

It was a little shocking to Mike that Louis would actually help him out like that, but he guessed Harvey may have said something. Or maybe Louis wasn't the total ass Mike thought he was, which he found out when he was talking to Donna as they walked down the hallway everyone's computer screen flickered and went white before the security footage of the break in came on the screen.

"What in the world?" Donna said frowning as she glanced around at everyone's confused expressions

"Donna!" Harvey yelled before he joined Mike and Donna in the hallway, having found his laptop as playing the footage too; "Do you-"

"Yeah and I think so has everyone else." Donna said as she glanced around and saw on every computer screen was the security footage of the break-in.

"Mike." Harvey said softly putting a hand on his arm and Mike finally looked at him, before seeing out the corner of his eye that Kyle and Greg had walked out of Louis' office looking scared, and as they walked past to the bullpen they looked at Mike before bolting. That's when Mike noticed everyone who walked past stared at him, and so did Harvey.

"Donna find out who did this?" Harvey growled before dragging Mike into the conference room and out of prying eyes

Harvey was in the middle of yelling at Jessica about the security video when Donna strolled into her office with Louis on her tail;

"Louis?!" Harvey said as Donna indicated at Louis with a glare; "You did this?"

"You leaked the security footage? Why would you do that?" Jessica snapped

"It was an accident." Louis said with a shrug; "I was watching it on my laptop when I spilt coffee on it and must have accidentally emailed it to everyone in the firm."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Louis and cornered him when they left Jessica's office;

"You liar! You didn't accidentally email that to everyone, you got Benjamin to put it on everyone's monitors, why? Why would you do that to Mike?

"I didn't do this do Mike, I did this for Mike." Louis snapped pushing Harvey off him

"What?"

"You saw what Durant said to Mike, and what everyone else is saying about Mike. That's he's a coward and that he let those men get away, well I thought it was only fair to show them what really happened. Perhaps then they'll leave him alone."

Harvey felt amazed and surprised; "Why would you do that for Mike? I thought you didn't like him."

"I respect him as a damn good associate, and with everything's he's going through he doesn't need anyone here judging him for what happened."

Harvey was speechless; "Thank you Louis." He said genuinely

Louis merely nodded; "It's nothing Harvey." He said before walking away and Harvey turned to see Donna was watching and walked over to him

"That was…..sweet of Louis." Donna said after a moment

"Yeah." Harvey replied still in shock; "So out of character for him."

Donna rolled her eyes; "Are you going to tell Mike?"

"What's the point, he's got enough of his plate as it is. I don't even know how Mike can stay so calm about this whole thing, I'm totally freaked out."

"I know Harvey." Donna said giving him a knowing look; "But Mike's tough, I know you think he's weak Harvey, and can't handle this job, but he's stronger than you think he is."

-SUITS-

It was late by the time Harvey and Mike were wrapping up, having been searching through his case files all day and not found anything missing or unusual. Mike was beginning to think that maybe they weren't after anything in Harvey's office, that it wasn't actually to do with any of Harvey's cases and that the break-in was actually just a message for him.

"You ready to go Mike?" Harvey asked as he walked back into the conference room after saying goodbye to Donna and Jessica and informing them they hadn't found anything yet.

Mike sighed; "I guess."

Harvey watched as Mike slowly grabbed his suit jacket off the chair and slipped it on, the kid looked exhausted

"Mike I've been thinking."

Mike looked at him with a curious expression; "About?"

"This started with you staying at my place temporarily after…" Harvey couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence

"Are you trying to say you want me to leave?" Mike asked softly looking down

"No." Harvey snapped walking closer to Mike; "No god no Mike. I told you, you can stay as long as you want, and that's why I've been thinking if you're going to be staying for a while you're going to need your clothes and anything else you want to bring."

Mike nodded slowly; "Wait….is Harvey Specter asking me to move in with him?" He meant is as a joke to lighten the mode, but he saw Harvey freeze and frowned;

"Shit Harvey I didn't mean….it was a joke..please don't freak out."

Harvey looked at Mike expressionless for a few moments and Mike got worried, until Harvey took the last few steps and closed the gap between them and he kissed Mike. Mike instantly reciprocated, liking this new side of Harvey.

"Mike, I'm sorry about this morning, what I said to you. I'm so sorry. When I kissed you last night it wasn't out of pity, I kissed you because I wanted to, just like I am now. I think the only reason I said what I said was that I was scared of how I felt about you, I've never really felt about anyone how I feel about you. And you know me I'm not good with relationships, and I've never dated a man before and I just-"

"Harvey it's ok you don't have to-"

"-Mike please just let me finish." He sighed; "I'm not good at this, but I want to try. For you. So….do you want to move in with me?" Harvey asked slowly and Mike just looked at him taking it all in before he laughed, a genuine laugh which made Mike smile;

"Ok Harvey, that sounds good." Mike said before leaning in to kiss Harvey's cheek, and was immediately pulled into a kiss by Harvey, which made Mike realise Harvey was serious.

"Let's go home." Harvey said smiling and Mike grinned at that as he gathered his stuff and walked out with Harvey.

-SUITS-

Mike was amazed at the complete turnaround of Harvey, as they got into the car and Ray started driving. Harvey closed the partition between them and Mike turned and frowned;

"Harvey what-" Mike's words were cut off as Harvey grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a kiss

"Oh, ok." Mike said kissing Harvey back. He couldn't believe it, that he was kissing Harvey Specter, again. After last night and what Harvey said this morning, he thought that it would never happen again. Yet here he was kissing Harvey with as much passion as Harvey was kissing him.

"Is this really happening? It feels like a dream." Mike muttered as Harvey went to kissing Mike's neck. Harvey then lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Mike before smirking;

"Have you been dreaming about me Mike?"

Mike blushed and Harvey smirking even more before leaning into to whisper in Mike's ear; "Well how about I make your dreams come true."

Harvey and Mike were still smiling as they made their made to Mike's apartment, and Harvey was kissing Mike's neck from behind as he unlocked the door

"Come on Harvey you can't….oh my god." Mike gasped as the door swung open and Harvey followed smirking before his gaze landed on Mike's apartment. He let go of Mike as Mike stepped inside and stood beside him, both staring at the destruction that was once Mike's apartment.

The couch was flipped onto it's back and torn to pieces, his TV had been knocked onto the floor and smashed, his table and chairs had also been flipped over, his books were all over the floor, as were some of his clothes, his fridge was wide open with everything tipped onto the floor, and his kitchen cupboards were wide open.

"Harvey what-" Mike said as tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his home completely destroyed, his gaze scanning over every inch before it landed on his photos on the wall that had also been smashed, specifically the one of him and his parents. Mike reached out for it when Harvey stopped him;

"Mike don't. Don't touch anything."

"They destroyed my home Harvey, I have to fix it!"

Harvey pulled Mike into a hug; "Mike we can't touch anything. This is a crime scene now, and we have to call the police."

-SUITS-

Mike stood in the corner of his apartment watching as police officers took photos of his trashed apartment, and dusted for prints. It made him feel violated, it was one thing to target Mike at the firm, but his home?! They actually destroyed his home, the one thing he had left. He just couldn't understand why these men were going to such great lengths to hurt him, why him?

Harvey was speaking to Rorkson about what happened and when he finished he looked at Mike who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed looking so broken and scared. Sighing Harvey walked over and put his arm around Mike, and felt Mike instantly lean into him.

"I'm so sorry Mike."

"They ruined my home Harvey. Why are they doing this? Why can't they leave me alone? What am I supposed to do, they're not going to stop coming after me, and now they've shown they can get to me at the firm and at my home, there's no where safe for me."

Harvey watched the police officers and realised Mike was right, whoever these men were they were serious about coming after Mike.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Harvey."

-SUITS-

Harvey managed to, with much convincing, get the detectives to let Mike get some of his things, like his clothes that weren't touched, a few boxes of his stuff, his panda painting, some photo albums and the photos that weren't touched. Then when they were leaving, Mike was adamant that he wanted to take his bike with him, and Harvey let Mike store it in his parking garage where he assured Mike it would be safe.

The police also made sure to have two patrol cars stationed outside Harvey's building and alerted the doorman not to let anyone in they didn't know, not even delivery men.

Mike hadn't said much to Harvey once they got back to his place, now their place, and Harvey refused to let him just go to the guest room and ignore him.

"Mike come here." Harvey said dragging Mike over to the sofa; "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Harvey?"

"Just tell me what you're thinking? How you're doing?"

"How I'm doing?" Mike scoffed; "I dunno Harvey, my home was just destroyed by the men who are trying to kill me. How do you think I'm doing?!" Mike immediately realised what he'd said and sighed; "I'm sorry Harvey, I didn't meant to snap at you. I'm just angry and scared."

Harvey put his hand on Mike's thigh; "It's ok Mike, I understand I just want to help."

"You are Harvey." Mike said smiling; "Just by letting me stay here and being with me, I really don't want to be alone right now."

Harvey glanced at his bedroom before back at Mike; "Mike do you want to...would you feel better if you.."

Mike frowned never seeing Harvey so flustered; "What?"

"Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

When there was silence Harvey felt he'd said something wrong; "You don't have to of course, I just thought-"

Mike hugged Harvey; "Thanks Harvey."

Later on as Harvey and Mike got into Harvey's bed, Harvey instinctively wrapped his arm around Mike and pulled him closer, and smiled as Mike let out a content sigh and snuggled against him. Ordinary Harvey wasn't a cuddler or just slept with someone in the bed without having sex with them, but Mike was different.

Mike fell asleep straight away, and Harvey watched Mike for a little while as his chest rise and fell, and he was relieved to have Mike safe in his arms. After everything that had happened in the last few days Harvey was afraid to let Mike out of his sight.

Eventually he drifted off the sleep and had another nightmare that he hadn't got to Mike in time, and he woke up in a cold sweat again. He immediately glanced down to see Mike safe in his arms, still fast asleep. He smiled as he ran a hand through Mike's hair and sighed. For a while he just laid there staring at Mike, before his gaze slipped to his phone on the bedside table and he got up, extracting Mike from his arms slowly and froze when he felt Mike stir. But Mike merely sighed and snuggled into the warm spot Harvey had just left and laid still.

Harvey slowly and quietly walked into his living room and hit speed dial 4 on his phone, it rung a couple of times before a gruff voice answered;

"Harvey you better have a damn good reason for calling me in the middle of the night."

Harvey sighed; "Bradshaw I need your help."


End file.
